Torn
by Altaym66
Summary: Rachel revient de son été pour sa dernière année à Mc Kinley. Mais elle en revient changée, phisiquement et mentalement. Que c'est-il passé pendant ces vacances à New-York ?FICTION TERMINÉE.
1. Prologue: Déchirée

Salut ! Première fic pour moi, elle concerera Glee, Rachel et une autre personne, que je choisirais plus tard !

**Prologue**

Pov Rachel

Ça y est, l'été est finie. Enfin. Je me suis détruite à petit feu et maintenant je dois faire comme si de rien n'était.

J'ai quitté Finn, après les Nationales, le baiser était idiot et je lui en veux beaucoup. Néanmoins, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi à New-York pendant les vacances.

Mes parents ont du ce déplacer là-bas et je voulais les suivres alors je suis partie avec eux. Quelle erreur...Ce qui c'est passé dans cet endroit m'a changé. Définitivement.

Puisque je ne suis plus la même, j'ai du changer mon look, alors j'ai fait appel à Kurt. Maintenant j'arbore un look sexy, d'après lui. Il a été curieux de savoir pourquoi je voulais tant changer mais je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas lui dire, pas maintenant.

Les New Directions c'est fini pour moi, le chant aussi. Tout me ramène à New-York et, je n'en ai aucune envie. En parlant du club, j'ai croisé quelques Gleeks cet été. Brittana s'assume enfin (adorable), et Puck et Quinn se sont vus aussi. Ils m'ont juste salué et ont continués leur vie. Normal, je leur en veux pas.

Je souffre, tellement. Je suis complètement..._d__échirée_. Mais bon, trève de bavardage, le lycée vient d'ouvrir. Encore un message de Finn...Il est vraiment collant ! Je lui répond pas, et passe les portes du bahut sous le regard ahuri de certains élèves. Ils ont pas l'habitude de me voir sous cet air. Mais bon je trace ma route, la journée commence, et elle est loin d'être finie. Bonne chance à moi-même !


	2. Chapitre 1

Pov Finn

Pff elle m'ignore. Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime plus mais, j'aimerai savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. Elle est partie avec ses pères à New-York et j'aurais aimé venir pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Elle me manque...

-Bro, il t'arrive quoi ?, me dit Puck, me sortant de mes pensées.

-Rachel m'a largué et je sais pas pourquoi. Je l'aimais vraiment...

-Serieux ? Bah moi je l'ai vu une fois de tout l'été et elle avait l'air bien. Enfin quand j'y pense elle semblait différen...Oh mon dieu, c'est elle ?

Je tourne la tête en direction du regard de mon meilleur ami, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que oui, elle est différente. Elle porte une tenue semblable à celle de la "semaine Britney" ce qui la rend terriblement sexy. Elle c'est maquillé également. Je croise son regard, il est assuré et plein de haine. Bon sang mais c'est quoi son problème ?! Je lui ai fait quoi pour qu'elle me haiisse autant ? Bon le bisous des Nationales y est peut être pour quelque chose...Je prend la direction de la salle d'histoire, mais je bouscule une fille, Quinn ?

-Bouge de la Baleinneau j'ai pas le temps de te parler., me lance la jeune fille.

Je reste sous le choc. Elle est complètement changée, elle a les cheveux roses et porte une tenue "rebelle". Et puis merde son language ?! Les filles se sont liguées contre moi où quoi ? Je rentre enfin dans la salle de cours et m'asseoit à côté de Mike.

-Hey Hudson, ça va ? On dirait que t'a vu un fantome., me demande l'asiatique en sortant ses affaires.

-Je suis maudis.

Pov Quinn

Et ouai la fille sage est devenue rebelle. Cet été a été une révélation pour moi, j'ai croisé Puck, et on a discuté tout les deux. Il m'a dit que je devais prendre confiance en moi. Quel con. Le Glee Club ne me verra pas cette année, j'ai la flemme, et puis franchement ils me manquent pas du tout. J'ai tout de même continué à voir Mercedes, elle est importante pour moi. Tient, Rupaul à changé de look...et ça lui va...bien ? Oui elle est sexy mais, c'est pas Rachel ça. Je la regarde, et elle doit le sentir car elle me renvoit mon regard. Je lui sourit, elle a l'air en colère, triste comme moi, je compatis, et elle me sourit timidement à son tour. J'irais lui parler, parce qu'elle est le seul regret que j'ai, hormis Beth. J'aimerais être son amie cette année. Bon j'ai espagnol, avec Shuester. Pas envie. Il va me harceler pour que je revienne et c'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux qu'on m'aime, pas qu'on est besoin de moi. Et Shuester est sympas mais, il n'en a que pour le Glee Club, alors je refuse de croire a ses paroles en l'air.

_Fin du premier chapitre. Je sais c'est court mais bon je fais au feeling. J'ai 14 ans alors je suis au collège et je dois bosser donc la priorité c'est le travail. Bref j'èspère que ça vous a plus _(:


	3. Chapitre 2

**Attention, chapitre violent.**Pov Rachel

J'ai Glee Club normalement à cette heure-ci. Je décide de me mettre sous les gradins, pour observer les cheerios s'entrainer. Mais pour mon plus grand malheur, elles ne s'entrainent pas maintenant. Je suis pas attirée par les filles, si je viens les voir, c'est pour essayer de comprendre, de trouver la raison de leur popularité. Mais je ne trouve pas.

Quinn a changé elle aussi. Elle m'a souri. La fille qui m'a gaché mes années de lycée m'a souri. Et moi je lui ai répondue. Faut dire qu'elle a l'air mal elle aussi, détruite, déchirée. Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle a eu des vacances pourries.

Pov Quinn

Bon je vais fumer une clope sous les gradins. Tiens Berry est là. Et elle fait quoi là au juste, attend, elle fume ? Mais quelle idiote !

-T'es con ou quoi ?!, criai-je à la brune en lui enlevant le poison qu'elle commencait à fumer., tu vas te tuer la voix !

-Quinn Fabray, ravie de te voir. Depuis quand tu te soucis de moi ? Ah et toi tu fumes pas peut-être ?, me répond-elle en me montrant le paquet qui sort de ma poche.

-C'est différent, moi je veux pas aller à Brodway et je veux pas devenir un star de la chanson. Et pour répondre à ta première question, oui je me souci de toi. J'ai fait de ta vie un enfer alors si je peux, "réparer" mes erreurs ça me va.

-Wow, je comprend pourquoi vous me detestiez, faut que t'arrêtes de parler autant. Serieux ça craint. Ah et mes rêves de gosses c'est fini. Tiens tu pourrais partir, ça réparera pas tes erreurs mais ça me fera moins chier., me dit-elle.

Mon dieu mais il lui arrive quoi ? Elle a pété les plombs.

-Quesque t'a foutu cet été pour être autant en colère Rupaul..., lui demandai-je calmement en m'asseyant près d'elle.

-Je...Je peux te retourner la question. T'a vachement changé aussi. Et même si le rose te donne un côté sexy, ça te ressemble pas tellement.

-Ouaip. Pareil pour toi.

Je me retourne vers elle et lui dit.

-Écoute, on fait un deal, je te raconte pourquoi ce changement, et toi tu fais pareil. Bien sûr on le dit a personne.

Je lui tant mon doigt pour qu'elle le prenne.

Pov Rachel

Et voila, déjà une première question. Bon comment je me sors de là.

-Je peux pas Quinn. C'est pas si simple., lui avouai-je en lui poussant la main.

-Ok je raconte dabort.

Je soupire. Elle est tétue. Mais je suis curieuse alors j'écoute.

-Puck et moi on s'est vu cet été, il tenait à avoir une bonne relation, et j'ai accepté. Mais après la deuxième sortie, il a tenté de coucher avec moi à nouveau, comme si il avait pas compris la leçon. Alors je l'ai repoussé et lui ai gentiment dit, qu'il pouvait réver. Il m'a crié dessus, en me disant que je devais prendre de la confiance, pour pouvoir faire confiance aux autres. Je suis partie en le giflant. Puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait raison alors, je suis devenue ça., me dit elle en se montrant.

Je m'attendais pas à ça c'est sûr. Elle a du souffrir.

-À toi Berry.

-Ok. Je vais t'expliquer.

_Flashback__New-York, 17h30__Mes pères veulent que j'aille avec des amis à eux ce soir. Ils ont une réunion et je serais toute seule alors ils préfèrent que je passe la soirée avec des gens qu'ils connaissent. Je m'habille comme d'habitude, avec un pull de laine avec un animal dessus. Ça me tiens chaud au moins. Le taxi arrive rapidement et je monte dedans en indiquant le bar où je dois retrouver les personnes.__Le bar, 23h30_

_Mon dieu ils sont tous bourrés...Mes papas ne répondent pas, la réunion doit tarder. Bon tans pis je rentre a pied. Je sors du bar en prenant la peine de payer les jus de fruits que j'ai bu pour passer le temps. Il fait nuit noire dehors, je vais me dépécher. J'entend des pas derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas. Je commence à presser le pas, essayant de me repérer dans la ville plonger dans l'obscuritée._

_Enfin l'hotel. Je rentre et prend l'ascenseur rapidement, mais un homme qui a l'air complètement drogué rentre a la dernière minute avec moi. Il me demande mon nom, mon âge et je lui répond, par peur de représailles. Il commence alors a me toucher la cuisse, le bout des fesses. Je suis paralysée. Je descend de l'ascenseur et l'homme m'empêche de rentrer dans la chambre._

_《pas si vite ma jolie...》, murmure-il en me prenant le bras violement. Je pousse un petit cris, et de son autre main, il me bouche la machoire. Je vais mourrir... Il me tire vers lui et m'emmene dans les toilettes de l'hotel. Il ferme à clé et se tourne vers moi, un sourire sur le visage._

_Non, je ne vais pas mourrir. Il va me violer. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger, il me plaque contre un mur toujours sa maint sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide. Il me baisse ma jupe en déposant sa langue sur ma nuque, ma joue. Je vais vomir. Je ferme les yeux, sanchant que j'ai plus le choix. Je dois attendre que ça passe. Il déboutonne son jean, et sors son sexe déjà levé. Je commence à paniquer quand il enleve ma culotte, et me pénètre violement, sans préparation. 《Il est mignon ton pull...mais je crois que ce qu'il y a en dessous m'intéresse plus...》. Je secoue la tête pour lui montrer mon désaccord mais évidemment, il ignore, et soulève mon pull, enlève mon soutien-gorge et commence à malaxer mes seins. Il continue ses gestes, accentue la pénétration, plus vite, plus fort, plus violent. Mon esprit à lacher prise. L'homme me traite de tous les noms, fini par éjaculer et me fous une gifle. Il s'en va en marchant, me laissant en plan, nue, déchirée. Je saigne. Des larmes viennent se déposer sur mes joues, rougies par la tristesses. Je me rhabille et marche jusqu'à la chambre où je m'éfondre._

_Fin du Flashback_

Bien evidement je pleure en lui comptant mon récit. Elle reste bouche-bé et me prend dans ses bras. Elle est la troisième personne à qui j'en parle, mes papas sont les premiers.

-Je suis tellement désolée Rach'...J'aurai pas du te demander de me le dire, je suis désolée., me rassure Quinn.

-T'en fait pas. Je voulais le dire. Mais c'est juste que le souvenir de cette soirée me fait mal. Très mal.

-Personne ne te fera plus jamais mal Rachel. Je te promet. Je te laisserai pas., me promet mon ancien bourreau.

Elle me fait un bisous sur le front et se lève. Elle me tant la main, que je prend. La cloche sonne enfin. Je la prend a nouveau dans mes bras et puis nous partons ensemble, on est dans la même classe, et on a une heure d'histoire. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle au fond, ce que je fait avec plaisir. Cette journée est peut-être pas si catastrophique au final. Peut-être.


	4. Chapitre 3

Pov Finn

-Nous avons perdu 3 membres cette année les enfants, il va falloir recruter et, rapidement si vous voulez participer à la compétition.

Rachel, qui je ne sais pour quelle raison n'est pas là, Quinn de même, et Sam qui a déménagé. Un génocide. Ou presque.

-Finn, toi qui était proche de Rachel, où est elle ?, me demande Mr Shuester.

-Elle est...Je sais pas en fait. Elle a rompu après les Nationales.

-En tout cas c'est devenue un canon, trop sexy., intervient Puck.

-Ferme là Puckerman, c'est pas anodin ce changement. Il a dut lui arriver un truc c'est sur., dit Santana en regardant Brittany.

-Elle m'a demander de changer de look après son voyage à New-York, elle était dévasté., avoue Kurt.

New-York. Elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner mais j'ai refusé. Si il lui ai arrivé un truc là-bas, je crois que je m'en voudrais à vie.

-Peut-être qu'elle a vu Barbra et que cette dernière lui a dit qu'elle avait pas de talent., propose Britt.

Santana la regarde, attendrie.

-Je..je ne crois pas Brittany, mais merci. Bref, jeunes gens, au boulot, j'èspère que vous êtes prets à vous démener pour trouver du monde, il va falloir chercher., nous explique Mr Shuester.

La cloche sonne, je me lève et part vers mon cours de Français. Je vois Quinn tenant la main de Rachel, qui a l'air d'être triste. J'irais la voir cet après-midi. Rachel, et Quinn aussi.

Après mon dernier cours de la matinée, je me dirige vers le réfectoire et me sert a manger. Rach' et Quinn sont toutes seules sur une table, elles rigolent bien. J'ai le choix, soit je les rejoint en espérant qu'elles acceptent de me parler, soit je choisis de m'amuser avec le Glee Club.

Pov Quinn

Je passe toute la matinée avec Rachel, en fait, elle est cool. Je la trouve drole. Je regrète tellement le mal que je lui ai fait. Elle a dut souffrir...Je rigole à la dernière blague de la brune avant d'aperçevoir Finn, se dirigant à notre table.

-Hey., commence le géant.

-C'est pas le moment Hudson., répond Rachel.

Et bah elle doit plus être avec lui, j'imagine.

-Hudson ? Je croyais qu'on était amis Rachel.

-Et moi je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus me parler., rétorque-elle.

-Laisse le s'exprimer Rach'. Même si je me doute de quoi il veut parler, et que comme toi, j'en ai aucune envie.

Elle soupire, et fait un signe de la tête à Finn, lui montrant qu'il peut parler.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes fourrés ensemble alors que vous pouviez pas vous saquer, pourquoi t'a rompu, pourquoi vous avez quitté le Glee Club., avoue le chanteur en s'assayant à côté de moi.

Rachel soupire une nouvelle fois avant de lui répondre.

-Quinn et moi on a remarqué qu'on était pas aussi différentes alors on commence à se connaître. Ensuite, je crois que si tu m'avait pas embrassé pendant la compétition, j'aurais pas rompu. Et pour finir, Glee c'est fini pour moi parce que cet été personne n'a été là pour moi alors que j'ai vécu le pire truc de ma vie, et non je ne te dirais rien. Et puis, je...ne chante plus., finit-elle par articuler.

-Quoi ?! Mais tes rêves ? Et New-York ?, demande Finn.

-Ferme là Finn. Elle veut pas en parler., lui dit-je.

-Ok. Je comprend. Et toi Quinn, il s'est passé quoi ?

-Pas envie de te le dire., lui murmurai-je en croquant dans ma pomme.

Il prit une inspiration, et se leva pour rejoindre les New Directions qui l'interrogèrent dès son arrivée.

Pov Kurt

-Alors ?!, criai-je à Finn qui revenait de la "bataille".

-Laisse-moi m'asseoir, que je me remette de mes émotions.

-Dépèche Finnocence, c'est urgent., souligna Santana qui se calma au simple touché de Brittany.

-Rachel à bel et bien vécu un truc cet été. Elle veut pas me dire quoi, seule Quinn est au courant. Et elles reviendront pas a mon avis., dit mon demi-frère sur un ton désespéré en commenca à manger son plat.

-Pff elles me manquent, même les monologues de Rachel me manquent., repondit Mercedes.

-Et puis elle était douée, faut se l'avouer., commencai-je., mais pourquoi Quinn ?

-Je..je sais pas. Elles veulent pas me parler..

-Puck, t'es proche de Ice Queen, tu dois savoir un truc, avoue., demande Santana.

Elle a raison, il m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient vus pendant les vacances.

-Elle m'a giflé, parce que je lui ai dit de reprendre confiance en elle, je suppose que ça a jouer dans son changement., avoue le Bad Boy.

-Es Loco !, s'exclame Santana en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Désolé, j'irais lui parler., répond Noah d'un air désolé.

-Et pour Berry ?, dit Brittany, restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je m'en occupe., répond Santana., je la connais pas, mais je peux la faire bouger.

Sur ce, le Glee Club se sépara peu à peu me laissant seul avec ma Mercedes. Je me leva à mon tour, et rejoignit Blaine, lui étant externe. Rachel et Quinn me manquent oui.


	5. Chapitre 4

Pov Santana

Je sort de table et prend Brittany à part. Elle m'embrasse chastement et je souris. Cette fille est géniale.

-Britt-Britt, il faut découvrir ce qu'il se passe du côté de Rachel, tu veux bien m'aider ma chérie ?, lui demandai-je.

-Rachel le nain ? Oui pourquoi pas. Mais t'a un plan, parce qu'elle va pas avouer sans rien faire., me répond ma blonde.

Je souris encore, "le nain", elle passe trop de temps avec moi Brittany. Mais je pense que ce surnom n'est plus approprié étant donné le changement qu'elle à fait. Elle est sexy, mais comme je l'ai dit au Glee Club, il y a une raison, et on a besoin d'elle.

-Oui j'ai un plan t'inquiète. Première phase, la séparer de Quinn, sinon elle parlera pas. Seconde phase, on la bloque dans un endroit neutre. Et enfin on la menace de jeter ses dvd de Barbra Streisand si elle nous dit rien., lui expliquai-je en la prenant par la taille.

-Mais Sanny, elle a dit que le chant c'était fini pour elle.

Mierda. J'avais oublié.

-Ah oui, tu as raison...Quesqu'elle aime le plus au monde appart le chant ?

...Rien ?

-Je sais pas mais il parrait qu'elle a un soin super important avant d'aller dormir, ça peut être un prétexte, elle parle pas, on lui fout en l'air ses produits.

-T'es un génie Britt. Allons-y !

Quesque je l'aime. Je pars à la recherche du hobbit, que je vois enfin, toujours en compagnie de Quinn. Brittany prend les devant et se jète sur Ice Queen.

-Hé ! Quinn vient m'aider !

-Britt.. je peux pas, c'est important ?, demande-elle.

-Oui. Lord T ne mange plus rien, et il ne dort plus. Je sais pas utiliser mon téléphone, appart pour envoyer des Sextos à Santana, il faut que tu m'aides !, improvise ma copine.

Elle est doué, vraiment.

-Bon, je reviens Rach', reste là.

Rachel hoche la tête et lui sourit. Heu Berry hoche la tête et lui sourit. Désolé, c'est Britt, elle m'attendrit trop en se moment.

-Hey Berry, tu vas venir avec moi s'il te plaît., lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, en lui prenant la main.

Elle me regarde et fait les gros yeux, puis se laisse faire. Je la tire jusqu'au toilettes où je fais déguèrpir les autres filles présentes.

-Si tu veux me slushier, tu peux toujours courrir, je me laisserai pas faire., me dit-elle d'un air aggressif.

-Ferme là Rachel, faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe, et à tout le Glee Club, on est une famille tu te souviens, c'est toi qui me disais ça. Pas vrai ?

-Bon sang vous lacherez pas hein ?! Je peux pas vous le dire !, elle montre son coeur avec son poing et ajoute., ça fait trop mal là tu comprends ? Vous êtes pas ma famille en plus, vous vous êtes même pas inquièter pendant l'été, pas un message, rien. Des fantomes. Mon coeur saigne ! Et Glee n'y peur rien ! J'ai tellement mal !

Elle se met à pleurer et s'étale contre le mur des toilettes. Mon dieu, quesqu'il c'est passé...

-Rachel, je...je suis désolé...je savais pas que t'allais aussi mal. Je veux t'aider. On va t'aider. Mais il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu as ok ?

Elle hoche la tête, essuie ses larmes et se lève.

-Demain, je viendrais au Glee Club et je vous...je vous raconterais. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je revienne. Je crois que tu as finis, je vais y aller., me souffle la brune en partant.

Victoire. Je m'en fous qu'elle revienne pas, je veux vraiment l'aider. Elle est complètement vide. Britt revient peu de temps après.

-Alors San ? Tu as réussis ?

-En quelques sorte, elle a l'air morte de trouille, mais elle va nous raconter. Demain au Glee Club normalement.

-Quédac. Quinn et Puck ont parlés. Y a eu du bruit !, me raconte Brittany.

Tu m'étonnes.

-Alors ?

-Puck s'est excusé et, au bout du compte Quinn a accepté ses excuses. Elle va revenir au Glee Club mais, ne changera pas ce qu'elle est devenue., m'annonce-elle.

-Cool !

Pov Quinn

J'ai craqué. Ils me manquent je dois l'avouer. Surtout Santana et Brittany. Alors j'y retourne, avec une chanson en tête pour mon retour. Néanmoins, Rachel ne reviendra pas, elle m'a raconté sa discussion avec San, et m'a dit qu'elle chanterait elle aussi une chanson, sa dernière d'après ses mots. Je racompagne ma nouvelle amie chez elle après la fin de la journée et rentre chez moi. Quelle journée.

Pov Rachel

Bon je suis enfin chez moi. Quinn à tenue à me ramener et j'ai accepté. Elle est très sympa en fait. J'aime quand elle ne se cache pas sous son masque de glace. Je raconte ma journée à mes parents, en leur racontant tous les détails. Ils m'annoncent que le procès contre mon agresseur est fini. Il a été jugé coupable. Effectivement, après avoir avoué à mes papas ce qu'il c'était passé, ils ont voulu porter plainte. Heureusement (en quelques sorte) ils connaissaient bien l'homme et ducoup ils ont pu l'identifier. Je leur sourit doucement et monte dans ma chambre. Il est temps de préparer ma musique. La dèrnière. Je sais déjà laquelle choisir. Torn. Elle exprime tout mes sentiments.

_Le lendemain_

Ce n'est que très tard que je me réveille, les yeux fatigués. Je prend mon déjeuner et me prépare. Une tenue de ma nouvelle garde robe. Je me maquille, me coiffe, et me chausse. Puis je prend mes affaires et sort de la maison. Une voiture m'attend déjà devant chez moi. Santana ? Etonnant.

-Je viens m'assurer que tu te défiles pas Berry. Monte on va être en retard., me dit-elle., au fait, t'es canon.

Je souris et monte dans la voiture, elle a beau êtres en couple avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer !

-De toute façon je comptais pas me défiler, je tiens toujours mes promesses., lui répondis-je.

-Je sais, c'est une de tes plus belles qualités Rach'.

Et bah, elle est douce ce matin. On arrive peu après au bahut, sous les regard étonnés des lycéens. Je doute, est ce que c'est pour ma tenue, ou le fait que Santana m'accompagne au lycée ? Un peu des deux j'imagine. Quinn me rejoint, elle est belle, rebelle ou pas, l'Unholy Trinity est toujours sexy. On rentre dans la salle de musique, sous les regards de mes anciens camarades. Ils me saluent tous, et Mr Shuester arrive, content de me voir, et étonné par mon look. Je me lève, Quinn me suit me prend la main. Ça y est, l'heure est venue de leur dire.


	6. Chapitre 5

Pov QuinnJe lui prend la main et on se lève. Je dois commencer, c'est le plus simple.

-Salut à tous ! Je...je fais mon comeback et Rachel va vous parler un peu après. Donc...j'ai prévu une chanson., dit-je, en lachant la main de Rachel qui s'écarte du devant de la scène pour me laisser la place.

Je chante "Never Can Say Goodbye", une chanson que j'adore. La chanson est finie, le Glee Club m'applaudit et tour a tour, ils me prennent dans leur bras. Ils m'avaient manqué. Je fais signe à Rachel de revenir, et reprend sa main dans la mienne. Elle va avoir du mal, mais elle peux le faire. Elle chante sa chanson, et on peux voir à quel point elle souffre. Les gens la regarde, je lache une larme et décide de serrer sa main plus fort. Elle est tellement courageuse mon dieu.. Les dernières notes retentissent enfin, comme un supplice pour le club, qui veut définitivement savoir son problème.

Pov Rachel

Wow, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile de chanter une chanson. Tout le monde me regarde bizarement, et je remarque que mes joues sont inondées de larmes. Je les essuies.

-Bon, tu vas nous dires ce qu'il se passe Rachel., me demande Finn.

J'aquiesce. Après un long moment de souffrance, je finis de leur raconter cette horrible histoire. Mon visage est noir de mascara. Les têtes en face de moi sont choqués, pleines de larmes. Et Mr Shuester finit par venir me prendre dans ses bras, en me murmurant que tout va bien se passer.

-Rachel je m'en veut tellement, si j'étais venu, tu n'aurais pas vécu tout ça., me murmure mon ex-petit ami.

-Non Finn. T'y es pour rien. Je voudrais y aller si vous voulez bien Monsieur., soufflai-je à mon professeur.

Il me donne l'autorisation, et je m'en vais en ignorant les "sniff" de mes camarades, encore en train de pleurer. J'ai réussi. Quinn étant avec les New Directions, je m'en vais sous les gradins et fume une clope en pleurant.

Pov Puck

J'essaye de retenir les larmes mais c'est juste impossible. Je me lève et me met devant mes amis.

-On doit rester avec elle tout le temps. La protéger. Ne PAS la laisser seule. Je m'en fout qu'elle fasse pas partit du club. Elle en est pas plus importante. Je la connais, déjà que l'année dernière elle souffrait sans rien dire, juste parce que les populaires la faisait chier, imaginer si il y a ça en plus. Elle est capable de faire une grosse grosse connerie., dit-je à tout le monde.

Ils font tous oui de la tête sauf Brittany qui prend la parole.

-Quoi comme connerie ? Fumer de la drogue ?, demande la blonde.

Santana fait non de la tête, incapable de parler pour l'instant. Elle a les yeux rougis par les larmes et son maquillage est foutu. Britt ne demande pas plus, elle a compris que c'était pas le moment alors elle se tait.

-Je sais qu'on devrait être en train de chercher des recrues Monsieur, mais j'ai une idée., avoue Kurt., on pourrait faire une semaine d'aide pour Rachel, lui chanter des chansons réconfortantes, comme on avait fait avec Quinn.

-Oui Kurt, c'est une bonne idée., répond M. Shuester.

Je sais déjà quelle chanson je vais lui chanter.

-Quinn, tu l'emmeneras ici chaque jour, elle devra pas broncher ok ?, souffle Mercedes à son amie.

Quinn. Elle a pas pris confiance en elle. C'est pire en fait. Elle est complètement paumée.

-Je..crois que cette fois on va pas la récuperer ! Et je m'en veut ! Elle me manque ! Bordel si j'avais été là ! Je me hais !, crie Finn en shootant sur des pupitres

Je le prend par les épaules et le fait s'asseoir de force. Malgrès que ça fasse très gay, je le sère contre moi d'une force inhumaine, et tout le monde me rejoint. Mon meilleur ami continue de murmurer des insultes à lui même, en pleurant. Oui, Finn, Rachel nous manque, mais je me promet de la récuperer. Elle a toujours cru en moi malgrès les nombreux sodas dans la face que je lui ai versé.

Pov Quinn

Elle m'a pardonné pour les insultes ignobles que je lui ai balancé.

Pov Santana

Elle a jamais répondu à toutes mes attaques.

Pov Kurt

Elle savais qu'on parlait d'elle dans son dos, mais elle a jamais abandonné.

Pov Mercedes

Elle s'est toujours battue pour les solos, même si ça voulais dire, que personne ne l'aimerai.

Pov Finn

Elle m'a aimé. Ce que je ne pensais pas possible.

Pov Brittany

Licorne.

Pov Tina

Elle a toujours écouté mes problèmes de coeur avec Mike et Artie.

Pov Mike

Elle danse vachement bien.

Pov Artie

Elle hésite pas a se battre pour ses amis.

Pov Rachel

J'abandonne. Je vide mon paquet de cigarettes, petit à petit. Puis je ferme mes yeux, et dors.

_Le lendemain_

Je continue ma routine, et part au lycée en compagnie de Noah cette fois ci. On parle de tous et de rien. Puis arrivé au lycée, deux footballeurs m'accostent.

-Salut ma jolie...t'es toute seule ?, me fait le plus grand.

Oh non. Fallait si attendre en même temps.

-Parce que si tu veux on peut te tenir compagnie., enchaine l'autre, un sourire dragueur sur le visage.

Je leur dit non calmement. Puis je continue ma route. Mais le brun me rappelle.

-Reviens salo* !

Je me fige. Ce connard va payer. Je me retourne, m'approche de lui avec mes poings sérrés mais deux mains me retiennent de partir et de les tuer.

-Calme toi Rachel, je suis là. Lachez là les gars ! Où je vais chercher les Skanks et elles vous feront payer., leur souffle Quinn.

Ils partent sans broncher. La blonde me prend la main et se dirige vers la salle des New Directions. Je lache sa main et lui fait la bise avant qu'elle ne me prenne le bras.

-Oui ? On se rejoint comme dab après le Glee Club Quinn non ?, lui demandai-je.

-J'aimerais que tu viennes cette semaine. T'es pas obligée de chanter, mais on a prévu de te faire tous un petit numéro.

Bon. Pourquoi pas ?

-Ok, mais juste cette semaine.

Elle sourit et rentre avec moi. Les gens déjà présents sourient à ma vue, et moi je leur rend. Mais ils savent que je ne suis pas d'humeur à sourire. Le reste du groupe arrive, le cour peux commencer. Je m'assoie à côté de Finn et Santana.

Pov Puck

Super, Quinn à réussit à la ramener. Je veux être le premier à chanter, alors je prend la guitare et demande l'autorisation à M. Shuester.

-Ok Rach. Cette chanson elle est pour toi et, sache que je serais toujours là. N'oublie pas.

Elle me sourit et je me lance. Je chante "Keep Holding On" version acoustique, c'est pas ce qui va la faire aller mieux, mais je sais aussi qu'elle a tendance à oublier qu'elle est pas toute seule, alors je lui rappelle. Le second à passer est Finn, il lui chante "I'll Stand By You", et elle pleure, bizarre, il regarde Quinn tout le long de la musique. Cette chanson touche énormément la blonde, alors elle se lève et lui fait un calin. Rachel fait de même et dit merci à son ex.

Pov Quinn

Cette chanson est superbe, et Finn la rend encore mieux. Il est beau quand il chante, au naturel. Vu que je suis déjà debout, je propose de passer à mon tour.

-Rachel je sais que cette chanson fait froid dans le dos, mais essaye juste de le prendre comme une berceuse., lui dit-je en sachant qu'elle risque de lui faire mal.

Je chante "It's A Man's Man's Man's World" qui correspond bien à son histoire. Elle me remercit et je lui fait un bisous sur le front.

-Bon les jeunes, je veux que vous me prométiez de trouver du monde, les communales vont arriver et il nous manque toujours 2 candidats., interromp le professeur.

-Si Evans était là ce serait plus simple !, s'exclame Puck.

-Ouai, mais Bouche de mérou est au Kentuki., intervient Santana.

-Arrete de l'appeler comme ça ! C'est pas sympa San !, reproche Britt.

Hein ? Britt s'en fout d'habitude.

-Oh ça va tu saoules Brittany ! Je l'appelle toujours comme ça !

Wow, y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Satan n'a jamais au grand jamais répondu à Britt-Britt de cette manière !

-Pff., crache la blonde.

-Bon, moi et Finn on ira voir si Sam peut pas revenir ok ?, dit-je au reste de Glee en espérant calmer le jeu.

Finn me sourit et je lui fait un clin d'oeil. La cloche sonne peu de temps après. Je prend Rachel dans mes bras.

-Merci d'être venue.

-De rien. Je vais voir Santana, elle m'a proposé de venir avec elle à la récréation., me dit-elle.

-Ok a plus !

Pov Santana

J'en ai marre de Brittany, elle est naîve et j'aime ça mais, je commence a me lasser de son innocence. En plus elle est trop gentille avec les autres ! Elle se laisse draguer alors qu'elle est avec moi. J'ai demander à Rachel de passer la récré avec moi, histoire de mieux la connaître. Elle est géniale et super courageuse, je veux savoir comment la faire aller mieux. Elle me rejoint dans un sourire timide et je la prend par la main. Puck me lance un regard noir que j'ignore, en se moment dès que je passe un peu de temps avec l'ancienne diva, il me fait comprendre qu'il n'aime pas ça. À mon avis il craque pour elle, mais bon je m'en fout. J'aime être avec elle.


	7. Chapitre 6

Pov Rachel

Santana me fait rire. Elle me taquine et, je ne vois pas la récréation passer. Je rejoint Quinn qui arbore une sourire coquin.

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Parce que je me suis remise avec Finn et que je l'aime !, m'avoue t'elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Oh mon dieu quelle horreur. Je crois que je vais vomir.

-Ah bon ? C'est..Super ?, je parviens à articuler.

-T'as pas l'air ravie.

-Si si, après tout tu fais ce que tu veux.

Le prof nous demande de nous taire et on le fait sans broncher. Le cour se passe tranquillement, appart quelques regards que je partage avec Santana, et quelques sourires aussi. J'ai l'impression que c'est de la drague. Une impression sans doute. Je fini la matinée crevée, mais heureuse de retrouver une certaine liberté pour aller manger. La se pose un dileme. Quinn peut soit rester avec moi soit aller avec le Glee Club, après tout je n'en fait partie, je n'ai plus le droit de venir avec eux. Quinn me lance un regard désolé et rejoint son nouveau petit ami. Je m'asseoit à une table toute seule, la gorge nouée.

Pov Santana

Quinn est vraiment con. Je veux pas laisser Rachel seule. Elle doit pas rester sans personne, Puck l'a afirmer. Mais personne ne se décide à bouger, alors je me lève et demande à Brittany de faire de même.

-Non San. Je mange avec le club. Et toi aussi. C'est comme ça qu'on fait., me répond-elle.

Bon là s'en est trop. Je craque.

-Rachel s'est faite violer Britt ! Violer ! Alors je m'en fout qu'elle soit pas au club. Elle a besoin de soutient et je compte bien le faire. Soit pas bête, je sais que tu l'es pas., lui criai-je en pleine face avant de partir, plateau à la main.

Elle me regarde partir mais ne fais rien. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, mais elle l'efface rapidement avant de reprendre une discussion avec Artie. Je me dirige sans regrets vers la table de ma brune et me met à côté d'elle. "Ma brune" ? Wow j'abuse là, Britt est ma copine. Et même si en se moment, elle me tape sur les nerds, je l'aime beaucoup.

-Hey, t'étais pas obligée tu sais, je peux manger seule., me rassure Rachel, une main sur la mienne.

-Non tu rêve, je te laisserais pas sans personne. Et puis je vois pas ça comme une corvée rassure-toi, j'aime bien passer du temps avec une fille sexy., lui murmurai-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Quoi ? Après tout je la drague pas, je la taquine c'est tout. Elle rougit et mange un morceau de pain.

-Quinn et le Baleinneau sont retournés ensemble...y a pas a dire elle est vraiment plus con que ce que je pensais.., dit-je en regardant les deux amoureux.

-Tu devrais pas la traiter comme ça, Quinn fait ses choix. J'approuve pas non plus mais après tout, si elle souffre, elle devra s'en prendre à elle-même.

-T'a raison. C'est juste qu'elle mérite mieux.

-Finn est un bon garçon, seulement, ce n'est pas lui qu'il lui faut., me rétorque Rach'.

-Ouai. Tu l'aimes plus du tout alors ? À Finn., lui demandai-je, curieuse de savoir ses pensées.

-C'est fini oui. Je...en fait, je crois plus comme avant, au grand amour. Je crois plus en grand chose.

Elle me fait de la peine. Malgrès ses traits fatigués et sa mine désespéré, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver jolie. Pas sexy, chaude, non, elle est jolie.

-Tu es Rachel Berry. Tu dois croire. Je ne peux pas croire que tu abandonnes si facilement. Et puis qui sait, tu peux très bien trouver le grand amour, sans le chercher.

-Oui mais..j'ai mal Santana. J'ai une douleur phisique. Juste là, comme à la rentrée., me dit-elle, me montrant son coeur une nouvelle fois., et elle ne veut pas se stoper. Je crève à petit feu.

-Je sais Rach', je sais. Je vais t'aider. Promis.

Je prend sa main dans la mienne et je la serre de toutes mes forces. Elle sanglote quelques secondes, puis sort de table. Je la suit et nous partons, sous les regards de ma petite-amie, qui tient un regard dur.

Pov Brittany

Je sais bien que Rachel souffre, mais je ne veux pas perdre Santana. En se moment elle m'énerve, mais je crois que c'est pour une autre raison. Je l'aime plus. Plus comme avant. La chaleur dans mon ventre à complètement disparue quand je suis avec elle. Je crois que je vais rompre. Artie lui comme dab est gentil avec moi.

-Ça va Britt-Britt ? Santana est bête, c'est rien tu sais., me souffle l'handicapé en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je dois faire quoi ? Est-ce que je trompe Sanny ? Si je me remet avec Artie, il faut que je quittes Santana avant. Mais bon une main sur une cuisse ce n'est rien.

-Oui ça va. Et Santana n'est pas bête. Elle est juste un peu étourdie. Mais merci Artie.

Il me sourit et me propose d'aller autre part. Je lui dit oui et nous partons, moi sur son fauteuil. Il m'emmene dans la salle de musique, où il me met sur une table.

Pov Rachel

J'aime Santana. Beaucoup. Mais pas comme **ça.** Je l'aime comme une meilleure amie. Normal, tout le monde l'aime, elle est souriante, sexy, belle, touchante, drôle et j'en passe. Mais elle est avec Brittany. Ne pas l'oublier surtout.

-Viens avec moi, je veux te chanter ma chanson., m'avoue la brune.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas attendre le Glee Club ?, lui demandai-je en lui souriant.

-Non. Viens !, insiste-elle.

Elle me prend par le bras et me tire comme un bébé. Elle ouvre la porte de la salle et là, une scene affreuse se joue sous nos yeux. Artie lèche les amidales de Brittany, tout en touchant ses fesses, tel un animal. Je met ma main sur ma bouche et Santana laisse sa main retomber le long de son corp.

-Je..On va à l'auditorium, on sera plus tranquille., me souffle la cheerlider.

J'hoche la tête et lui reprend la main, lui montrant mon soutient. Elle me suit et nous partons en silence.

-Santana tu veux pas en parler ?

-Elle m'a tromper, y a rien d'autre à dire. Maintenant écoute bien., je la laisse parler et m'asseoit sur un des sièges., je t'ai dit que tu devais te battre, ne pas abandonner. Alors tu vas le faire, tu vas leur montrer qui tu es. Je suis sûre que tu peux le faire.

Une mélodie démarre, et je reconnais la chanson. Elle se met à chanter avec toutes ses tripes "Girl On Fire", en me souriant. Sa voix rauque me fait frissonner et m'encourage à la regarder. Elle est magnifique, son timbre me scotche sur place. La chanson se termine et je me lève pour l'applaudir. Elle tire la révérence et je m'approche pour lui faire un énorme calin. Soudain, elle recule.

-Dégage., me dit-elle.

-Quoi ?, murmurai-je, étonné de sa réaction.

-Pas toi, Brittany, dégage, je veux plus te voir.

Je me retourne et fait face à la blonde.

-Santana je suis désolé, je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça., répond Britt.

-Ah oui ? Je m'en fout. Tu voulais rompre c'est ça ? Fait le alors., crie Santana en déscendant de la scène.

-Je..suis désolé. Tu ne m'aimes plus toi non plus, je le sais. Je ressent ses choses.

-Tu ressens rien du tout. Sinon tu saurais que ce que j'ai ressentis quand 4 roues ta rouler une pelle. De la tristesse !, pleure Santana.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

-Brittany, je crois que tu devrais repartir, elle souffre trop pour le moment., lui soufflai-je calmement.

-Ferme là Berry ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je suis heureuse que ce mec t'es violée ! Tu le mérites !, m'avoua-elle en me poussant.

Je me fige, tombe par terre. Santana se précipite vers moi et gifle son ex petite amie. Les larmes reviennent, je ne peux plus les stoper. Je me met en boule, sur moi même et me balance de haut en bat.

-Pardon Rachel..je...

Santana l'interromps par une autre gifle.

-Casse toi !, lui ordonne la brune.

Brittany porte sa main à sa joue et s'en va en pleurant. La latina me murmure des mots rassurant, après avoir appeler M. Shuester. Elle me chante doucement les paroles de "Here Comes The Sun", qui me calme légèrement. Le professeur arrive, avec mes papas. Je rentre chez moi et me pose sur mon lit. Puis mon père arrive.

-Je t'ai préparé un bain ma chérie, tu y vas dacord ?, me dit Leroy.

Je fait oui de la tête et il repart en fermant la porte. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans le bain chaud. Quelle journée de merde


	8. Chapitre 7

Pov RachelJe passe l'après midi dans la baignoire, à penser aux mots de Brittany. Est ce que ce qu'elle dit est vrai ? L'ai-je mérité ? Peut être. Je ne sais pas.

Je regarde autour de moi et aperçoit une lame de rasoir. Je me suis toujours dit que les personnes ce faisant du mal de cette magnière étaient idiotes, qu'elles ne pensaient qu'a elles même. Mais maintenant je comprend. Parfois il arrive à l'humain de ne plus rien ressentir. Alors dès qu'on trouve le moyen de le faire, de ressentir une chose, on ne peut plus s'arrêter, danger ou pas.

Néanmoins, je ressens les choses, la tristesse, la colère, la peur. Les émotions positives m'ont quittées, sauf lorsque je suis avec Santana. La joie, le bonheur, l'oublit de ce souvenir. Cette soirée. La nuit où un homme m'a violé, m'a prit ma virginité et toute l'innocence de mon corps. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris la lame de rasoir et, sans me couper, je me trassais des lignes imaginaires sur la cuisse.

La porte s'ouvre sans prévenir, laissant apparaître mon papa H et Santana en train de parler de je ne sais quoi. Ils remarquent la lame et la latina se rut sur moi.

-Lache ça ! Tu t'es coupée ?!, me demande la jeune fille.

Je secoue la tête et lache la lame comme elle me l'a demandé. Étant nue, je me plonge un peu plus dans l'eau moussée, génée de me montrer à une simple amie.

-Rachel, est-ce que tu avais l'intention de te faire du mal ?, me questionne mon père en s'approchant.

Encore une fois, je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tu peux parler tu sais, on ne va rien te faire., enchaine Santana.

-Oui, je sais. Je ne voulais pas me couper. Je venais justement de remarquer que j'avais la lame dans ma main, j'étais absorbée dans mes pensés. Mais tout va bien., leur répondit-je en faisant la moue.

Non tout n'allait pas bien, et ils le savaient.

-Tu mens. Tu vas mal. Elle est toujours là la douleur, pas vrai, celle au coeur ?, dit-elle, en me caressant la joue.

-Les filles, je vais vous laissez, il faut que je passe un coup de fil important, Santana, je te fais confiance, faut attention à elle., nous prévient Hiram.

Santana aquiesce vivement et se lève pour serrer la main de mon paternel.

-San', tu peux te retourner s'il te plait ? Je suis pas très a l'aise dans cette position, je vais me sécher., avouai-je à mon amie.

-Oui bien sûr !

Je rêve ou elle vient de rougir ? Mon dieu on aura tout vu ! Je sors de la baignoire et prend une serviette. je la met autour de mon corps, et me brosse rapidement les cheveux, un peu humides.

-C'est bon, je suis prête.

Elle se retourne et me détaille en quelques secondes puis ouvre la porte, pour aller dans ma chambre. Je frissonne un peu.

-Met toi sous les couvertures Rachel, tu as froid., propose Santana.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et elle se met à genoux, la tête sur mon lit, faisant la moue.

-Je suis désolé pour Brittany, Rach', elle a été idiote., souffle la latina.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, ils sont doux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas ma belle, tu n'y peux rien, et je sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

Elle me sourit tendrement.

Pov Santana

J'ai passé l'après-midi midi la plus horrible de ma vie. J'étais tellement inquiète pour Rachel... Je suis retournée voir mon ex, pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cette fois, je ne l'ai pas giflé. Elle s'est excusée un millier de fois et je lui ai dit que tout aller bien mais, que si elle recommencer a dire des choses pareilles, je ne pourais pas lui pardonner.

Puis on a rompus, pour de vrai. J'ai pleuré, beaucoup. Puis je me suis souvenue de ce que j'avais dit à Rach', de ne pas abandonner et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais me battre pour être heureuse.

-Tu sais Santana, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi tu souffrais autant., me lache Rachel en continuant ses gèstes.

-Quand j'était ton bourreau ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-J'avais mal. Parce que je ne me trouvais pas normale. Dès que je regardais Britt se baisser et que je..enfin tu vois quoi, bah je m'en voulais. Mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de te regarder, ou bien Quinn..., lui avouai-je.

Et merde, je viens clairement d'inscinuer qu'elle m'exite. Elle roule des yeux en me voyant paniquer et ce petit sourire qu'elle me donne me détend comme par magie.

-T'inquiète Santana, je comprend que tu sois génée mais, je t'assure, je trouve pas ça bizarre. Moi aussi ça m'arrive de reluquer les nanas...dont toi !, me sourit l'ancienne chanteuse en se moquant.

J'équarquille les yeux et la regarde. Elle rigole, comme je ne l'ai jamais vu rire depuis la rentrée. Cette pensée me fait chaud au coeur et je me met à rire avec elle. Le fou rire stoppé, elle se remet à discuter.

-Tu sais, je pense que Noah est amoureux de moi., me dit-elle.

-Oui il me semble., je baisse les yeux., tu vas lui dire quoi ? Si il t'aime vraiment je veux dire.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Je..suis intéressé par...quelqu'un d'autre...mais c'est récent.., bagaye la brunette.

-Ah oui ? C'est qui ? Ne me dit pas Jesse ou je te tape.

-Non ! C'est une fille...? Mais je sais pas si c'est de l'amour., m'avoue-elle timidement.

Rachel lesbienne ? Wow c'est un choc.

-T'a qu'a l'embrasser, tu verras direct si c'est de l'amour ou autre chose., lui conseillai-je.

Elle se lève du lit tranquillement et va s'habiller dans la salle de bain, sans même me répondre.

-Heo Rach ?! Tu pourrais me répondre quand même !, je rétorque en toquant à la porte.

Elle ouvre la porte sous une tenue magnifique, qui fait ressortir ses formes parfaitement.

-Impatiente., me dit-elle avant de refermer la porte., tu as raison je vais l'embrasser.

J'allais lui demander qui était cette personne, mais elle me plaque sur la porte de la salle de bain, et s'empare de mes lèvres, se moulant aux siennes. Je ne répond au baiser que quelques secondes plus tard, et lorsqu'elle met ses mains autour de ma nuque je la repousse doucement.

-Wow wow wow Rach'. C'est moi la fille ? Tu penses m'aimer ?, lui demandai-je en essayant de comprendre.

Elle baisse le regard, les lèvres encore un peu boursoufflés et rougies.

-Je sais pas. Et j'avoue le baiser m'aide pas à y voir plus clair. Néanmoins j'ai adoré., me répond la brune.

Elle est pareille que moi en fait.

-Ok assier toi., lui ordonnait-je., pour moi aussi c'est confut, et je viens de rompre avec ma seule copine, donc je sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être ton amie, dac ?

-Oui. Je comprend ne t'en fait pas. On reste amies le temps d'y voir plus clair, et on verra bien ! Maintenant tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Y a des devoirs pour demain et je veux pas avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi., me reprend Rachel.

Je lui souris et part en lui faisant un signe de la main. Et bah, c'était innatendu ! Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais bon. J'ai aimé ce bisou. J'ai aimé ses lèvres. Et la chaleur dans mon bas-ventre n'est pas anodine, je la désire c'est sur.


	9. Chapitre 8

Pov RachelMon dieu quesque je viens de faire ?! Ce baiser était juste magique. Mais je sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais en baver. Demain j'ai cours, alors je finis mes devoirs et je vais manger. Puis je dors, jusqu'au lendemain, où j'entend deux voix s'élever à l'exterieur de ma maison.

-C'était à moi de venir la chercher Puck ! Je te l'ai dit hier !, crie Santana.

-Oui mais je t'ai prévenue de ne pas venir, parce que je voulais aller la chercher !, lache le garçon.

Je me prépare rapidement et sort de la maison.

-Ah la voila ! Rach, tu viens on y vas !, m'ordonne Sanny, en me faisant signe de venir.

Non, pour y voir plus clair il faut que passe du temps avec d'autres gens.

-Attend deux secondes j'ai oublié un truc., lui répondit-je.

Je rentre chez moi et prend mon portable, je vais sur le contact de Santana, et lui envoie un sms.

**À Satan:****Je dois y voir plus clair et toi aussi, tu te souviens ? Donc je vais avec Puck, ne te faches s'il te plait !**

Je sors de la maison.

-Puck, je vais avec toi, ce matin, Santana on se voit plus tard., lui dit-je, en lui faisant un bisous à la comissure des lèvres.

Elle aquiesce, elle a lut mon message. Je monte dans la voiture de Noah, et met la radio.

-Ta l'air d'aller vachement mieux ma belle !, remarque le Bad Boy.

-Oui, je suis un peu moins fatiguée. Et puis franchement, j'abandonnerai pas si facilement.

-Ça veut dire que...

-Oui Noah, je reviens au Glee Club ! Mais je ne chanterais pas, je m'inscris juste pour ne pas être seule., le coupai-je.

Il me regarde et me sourit, je sais qu'il me comprend. On arrive rapidement et, je me précipite vers Finn et Quinn.

-Salut !, commençais-je.

-Hey Rach, tu vas bien ? Santana m'a raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Britt., me répond Quinn en prenant ma main.

Finn lui lance un regard noir, que moi seule aperçoit.

-Oui oui je vais mieux. Dit-moi Finn, ça te dérange que ta copine me prennes la main ?, je demande.

-Heu..non. Oui. Je sais pas.

Je regarde la blonde et on éclate de rire toutes les deux. Finn mal à l'aise, se gratte la tête. Les New Directions arrivent, et une surprise est annoncée.

-Venu du Kentuki, Sam Evans !, annonce Mr. Shuester.

Sam court vers nous, et tire la révérence. Il est devenu vachement beau. Sexy, même. On chante tous, sauf moi, "Red Solo Cup".

-Hey Rachel, t'a pas chanté, y a un problème ?, me questionne le blond.

Ah. Il sait pas.

-Je te raconterais plus tard Bouche de Merou !, enchaine Santana.

Je lui souris malicieusement, et elle fait de même. Kurt prit la parole.

-Si vous êtes ok, j'aimerai chanter ma chanson à Rach'. Sam, cette semaine Rachel nous a avouer un secret, que Santana te diras plus tard, et du coup on a décider de lui chanter une chanson pour la soutenir. Compris ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Kurt souffla aux musicien la musique, et commenca la chanson. "I Want To Hold Your Hand", qui me toucha énormément. Je me leva, prit ses épaules et lui murmura un 《merci》, au quel il répondit par un clin d'oeil.

-Je...je compte revenir au Glee Club. Mais, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de chanter, pas encore., avouai-je à mes amis.

Pov Sam

Rach' est canon, et étrangement, je suis attiré plus par elle que par Quinn, ou Satan. Mais elle a l'air dévastée, j'ai hâte que Santana m'explique ce qui lui est arrivé. Après l'annonce de Rachel, je décide de lui montrer mon soutien moi aussi, même si je ne sais pas encore le problème.

-J'ai une chanson sympas pour toi. J'èspère que ça te plaira., dit-je à la diva, en prenant sa main pour la serrer.

Pov Santana

Ce simple contact me fait chier. Mais je ne dit rien, laissant Bouche de Merou continuer. Il interprète "Fire and Rain", où Artie le rejoint sur les couplets. La chanson est jolie, et ma belle semble touchée. Oui "ma belle", après tout je fais ce que je veux. No comments. Britt me regarde de tant en tant, avec des yeux de chiens battus, mais je reste de marbre. Je vais pas me laisser embobiner comme ça ! La musique ce finie, Rachel, les embrassent sur la joue. Rahh elle m'énèrve à être aussi tactile avec les autres ! Mais quesqu'il m'arrive ? Je rage pour rien. Je crois que j'y vois déjà un peu plus clair. Rachel est spéciale, je le sais. L'heure se finit et, tranquillement, j'essaye de finir les cours.

Pov Puck

Donc Sam est de retour. Je le trouve cool, et je vais organiser une fête en son honneur, rien que les New Directions. Qui sait, Rachel voudra peut être venir. Soudain, j'entend des bruits de casier. Je regarde aux alentours et aperçoit deux footballeurs se faire taper dessus par Rach', qui pleure toutes ses larmes. Je cours vers elle mais Santana et Mercedes sont plus rapides.

-Et merde ! Lache moi sale lâche !, tente un footballeur, étant à terre, Rachel sur lui en train de le marteler.

-Redis encore une fois que je suis lâche et je te tue ! Salop !, répond la jeune fille.

Je fait un signe à la latina, qui aquiesce, me faisant comprendre qu'elle s'occupe de la fille. Je prend le deuxième mec, qui essaye de frapper Rachel depuis le début, je lui fout une droite, et le met à terre. Mercedes est partie avertir les profs, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Santana tire Rachel de l'homme et la serre, la jeune fille étant en train de se débattre. Mr. Shuester arrive, avec le principal, ils immobilsent le footballeur qui essayer de s'enfuir.

Pov Rachel

Comment il a su ?! Je marchais tout à l'heure dans les couloirs quand ce con m'a dit de 《retourner me faire violer》, alors je me suis battue. Quand l'accident est arrivé, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me laisser faire. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Santana me tiens fermement.

-Laisse moi le tuer San', laisse moi !, hurlai-je.

Elle fait non de la tête. Le professeur demande à la latina de m'amener aux toilettes, pour me calmer. Elle me soulève et me tiens comme une princesse, puis m'accompagne aux WC. Je ne me calme pas, essaye de m'enfuir pour ne pas laisser le footballeur s'enfuir.

-Rachel STOP ! C'est fini !, me crie Santana.

-Mais laisse moi, il doit mourrir !

-Non, regarde moi ! Non !, m'ordonne-elle.

Je la regarde alors, et mes yeux dérivent sur ses lèvres.

-Si..., murmurai-je., il..il..doit mourrir...

Elle regarde mes lèvres à son tour, et m'embrasse férocement. Je met toute ma colère, ma haine, ma tristesse dans ce baiser. Je demande l'accès à sa langue, et après une lutte infernale, elle me laisse entrer. Elle met ses bras autour de ma nuque. Je me bat pour la dominance, mais elle ne se laisse pas faire. À bout de souffle, je pose mon front sur le sien, toujours haletante.

-Il..doit...mourrir...,lui soufflai-je.

-Non Rachel, tu peux pas faire ça même si, il le mérite.

Elle a raison. Je pleure encore, dans ses bras. Malgrès les larmes, je suis bien là, avec elle.

Pov Santana

Mon dieu..cette fille va me tuer. Elle pleure encore quelques minutes, puis Mercedes rentre, en compagnie de Puckerman.

-Hey, on est là c'est fini..., dit la diva en prenant Rachel dans ses bras.

Je la laisse faire, sachant que Mr. Shuester doit sûrement vouloir voir la jeune fille pour en discuter. Rachel me regarde tristement, et je lui fais un sourire coquin, qu'elle me rend instantanément.

-Santana, il se passe quoi ?, demande Puck, ayant vu le sourire en coin de Rachel.

-Rien, on est complice c'est tout. Dit moi Rat mort, tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?, lui demandai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Hé ! Oui un peu.. mais je sais que Rachel est hétéro, je m'inquiète pas !

Oh le con ! Je me retiens de rire et aquiesce.

-Bon je fais une fête samedi, vu que t'es proche, invite là., me dit-il.

-Ouai mais te fais pas de faux espoirs, elle vient de vivre un truc un peu chaud quand même.

Je dit cette phrase, à double sens, en espérant que Puck lache l'affaire, sachant pertinemment que Rachel bourée veut dire Rachel chaudasse. Et déjà que je supporte pas une simple poignée de main, j'imagine pas quand elle se frottera à tout ce qui se bouge.

-Mais non ! Justement faut qu'elle se détente.

Je laisse tomber.

Pov Rachel

Je reçoit un message de Santana quelques heures plus tard.

**De Satan:**

**Puck organise une soirée samedi, il me demande si tu veux venir**

**Ps: te sens pas obliger, je sais que c'est dur pour toi**

Je lui répond plus tard.

**À Satan:**

**Non c'est une bonne idée ! T'inquiètes pas ! Tu viendras, on ira ensemble ? Tu pourrais passer l'après-midi avec moi.**

J'attend un peu mais elle ne me répond qu'après le diner.

**De Satan:**

**Oui je viendrais si tu veux ;) Je te retrouve demain ? Cette fois c'est moi qui vient te chercher, Puckerman est au courant.**

Je souris. Oui je veux qu'elle vienne. Ce baiser tout à l'heure m'a clairement montré les sentiments que j'avais à son égart, et j'èspère qu'elle aussi. Je lui répond positivement et me couche rapidement. Mr. Shuester m'a défendu tout à l'heure, et après avoir expliqué la situation a Finggins, il a puni le garçon et m'a fait repartir chez moi. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce baiser. Pendant quelques secondes, j'oublie ce qui c'est passé cet été. Puis je me souviens.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Y aura un peu de lemon (mais vraiment très légér !) attention !**

Pov Santana

Je suis chez moi, Britt m'a envoyé plusieurs messages, auquels je n'ai pas répondu. Je sais que si je répond je vais craquer, et c'est pas bon.

Sam et moi on s'est appelé, je lui ai tout raconté pour Rachel comme convenu. Il a un peu pleuré mais il s'est montré fort. Je me réveille le lendemain, la journée se passe plutot bien.

On a recruté deux nouveaux membres pour le Glee Club. Un Irlandais, Rory, et un chrétien, Joe. Finn s'est chargé de leur dire pour Rachel. Puis pendant la séance, on a chanté "Dog Days Are Over", où (je ne suis pas sûre) j'ai cru voir fredonner Rach'.

Elle ne chantera pas de si tôt, mais je sais qu'elle va y arriver. Fuinn vit le parfait amour, ça me dégoute. Quinn est la seule qui ne voit pas son copain reluquer les autres nanas. Mais on ne dit rien, elle a fait son choix.

Samedi arrive finalement très rapidement. Je me retrouve devant chez ma belle. Je toque, elle m'ouvre sous une tenue beaucoup trop mignone, elle porte un pijama panda. Je lui fait la bise, et elle m'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Je m'asseoit sur son lit, et m'apprete à lui demander si elle va bien, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de parler, elle m'embrasse rapidement en essayant de pénétrer la barrière de mes lèvres. Je la repousse. Non, je suis pas sûre.

-Attend Rachel s'il te plait., lui soufflai-je., ça va trop vite.

Elle hoche la tête, et retourne dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Je met ma tête entre mes mains. Est-ce que je dois faire comme si on sortait ensemble ? Non. Surement pas. Je ne veux pas profiter de ses baisers, sans être sûre de ce que je ressent.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, en beauté. Elle porte une robe rouge pétard qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux. Elle s'est maquillé et franchement, elle est magnifique !

-Comment je suis ?, me questionne la brune en s'assayant près de moi, presque collée à moi.

-Sexy, comme d'habitude., lui murmurai-je.

Elle s'approche de mon visage en lachant un petit gémissement.

-Ah oui ?, redemande-elle

Elle éffleure mes lèvres.

-Rach...

-Je sais.

Elle me fait finalement la bise normalement, puis se recule lentement.

-On y va ?, me questionne la jeune fille nonchalement.

Je crois que je vais mourrir, et merde, elle est super sexy. Il est 20h15 quand on rentre chez Puck. La moitié des New Directions sont bourrés. Sam lèche les amidales d'Aretha, Quinn et Brittany danse comme des tarrés, Finn fait du rentre-dedans à Tina qui fait mine de l'écouter. Artie dors. Les soirées des Gleeks sont toujours comme ça. Puck, moi, Rachel, Rory, Joe sommes les seuls sobres de la soirée. La diva se précipite vers l'alcool. Je roule des yeux, cette soirée est mal barrée.

Pov Rachel

Je prend un verre de coctail, puis un autre, puis dix. Je suis saoule. Il est 0h00 quand je propose à Satan de danser avec moi. Elle me dit oui. Je me frotte à elle et elle aussi fait de même. Notre danse est sansuelle, avide de sexe, on veut l'autre. Nos visages sont proches mais je veux que ce soit elle qui m'embrasse. Elle me regarde de ses yeux, noirs de désir, ses cheveux corbaux sont ébouriffés, son tein mâte avec les joues légèrement rosés par la chaleur. La chaleur me tue, et petit à petit, je me recule d'elle, pour aller boire un verre. Elle semble déçu, mais elle continue de se déancher devant moi, m'offrant un spectacle magnifique.

-Ettt tout le monddeee ! On fait un petit jeuu ?!, hurle Puck, torse-nus, sur une table.

Tout le monde répond positivement, je détache mon regard du corp parfait de la latina pour moi aussk crier 《oui》. Noah nous annonce un action ou vérité, alors on s'installe en cercle, une bouteille de vodk vide au centre. Je me met à côté de Finn et Quinn, en face de Santana. Des actions et vérités basiques se produisent, jusqu'au tour de Mercedes qui tombe sur la latina. L'action est simple, mais elle me met hors de moi, Mercedes doit embrasser Santana, juste un smak. Satan ne me jètes même pas un regard et fait son action. Puis viens mon tour, action aussi. "embrasse un de tes exs". Intéressant. Le french kiss est exigé, d'après le trois quart des personnes présentes. Je regarde Santana dans un air de défi.

-Puck., lachai-je en fixant la latina.

Je la regarde équarquier les yeux puis je me lève. Je m'asseoit en face de Noah et lui dit d'un air séducteur.

-Prépare toi Puckerman, tu vas pas t'en remettre., murmurai-je à son oreille.

Je me jètes sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse avidement. Ce baiser n'a rien de romantique, mais je continue, voulant rendre Santana jalouse. Me rappelant la règle du French Kiss, je laisse le passage de ma bouche au garçon, qui se précipite au fond de ma gorge. J'essaye de prendre du plaisir, mais rien n'y fait. Le baiser dure longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Santana se lève pour partir du salon . Je la regarde partir. Merde. Je la suit rapidement et l'attrape par le bras.

-San ! Attend.

-Je te ramène ?, me demande-elle, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

-Mais..

-Je suis fatiguée Rachel, aller viens., me dit Santana en souriant.

Elle a tellement du mal avec ses émotions.

-Ok.

Le trajet se fait en silence, je ne la force pas à parler. Elle me serre dans une étreinte et me laisse déscendre de sa voiture. Je l'aime.

Pov Santana

Je vais les tuer ! Je savais que ça me mettrer hors de moi de la voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, mais en plus ces idiots ont voulu un French Kiss. Soudain, quand elle me serre contre son corps, je réalise. Je l'aime.

Elle déscend de ma voiture et je la regarde, admirant ses courbes se déancher. Je repense à la soirée, avant que Puck ne lance le jeu, sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres jouant avec mon cou, sa poitrine se levant en rythme.

Mon intimité va exploser si je me soulage pas maintenant. Je soulève rapidement ma robe, pour essayer de me faire du bien. J'aperçois une ombre à la fenêtre allumée de Rachel, elle se déshabille, et je me soulage en même temps. Son corps me rend folle, et l'orgasme ne tarde pas.

Je rentre chez moi, pensant à ce qui va ce passer après, il va falloir que je fasse face à mes émotions, et j'ai du mal avec ça. Vraiment.


	11. Chapitre 10

Pov Rachel

J'appelle Santana le lendemain, la tête encore bourdonnante de la veille. Elle me répond enfin, je tiens à avoir une discussion avec elle. Une vraie.

**Santana: Rachel ?**

**Rachel: Oui c'est moi. On peut parler ? Je te dérange pas au moins ?**

**Santana: Non, on peut parler t'inquiètes. J'imagine que tu veux parler d'hier ?**

**Rachel: Effectivement j'aimerais bien. Je..je veux te dire ce que je ressens. Vraiment. Je veux faire le premier pas, parce que c'est plus facile pour moi de parler.**

**Santana: Oui, merci. Je t'écoute.****Rachel: Je..je suis vide. Les seules émotions que je ressens sont la haine, la colère et par dessus tout, la tristesse. Je me sens abandonnée, déchirée, et je souffre mentalement comme phisiquement. Sauf avec toi. Les seuls moments où j'oublie cet été, c'est quand je suis avec toi. Quand je t'es embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai pas ressentis grand chose, du moins c'était rien comparé au deuxième baiser qu'on a partager. Je veux encore cette sensation de bien être, je veux pas la quitter. Donc..je..Ouah c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais...**

**Santana: Rachel...je peux pas sortir avec toi...ce que tu me dis me touches énormément, et moi aussi je me sens bien à tes côtés, mais je veux pas te blaisser. T'a tellement souffert, et tu souffres encore ! Imagine que finalement je ne sois pas amoureuse de toi, et que je te quittes. Tu serais déchirée encore plus j'en suis sûre.**

Aïe. Elle revient. La douleur. Je saigne de l'interieur.

**Santana: Rach' ? T'es là ?**

**Rachel: Je dois te laisser ! Aïe..! Tss..!**

C'est affreux, j'ai trop mal ! Je racroche d'un coup, et commence à avoir mal à la tête. Ma tête se met à tourner et je vois trouble. Mon père est alerté par les gémissements causés par la douleur, il prévient les urgences dès qu'il me voit.

-Rachel ! Calme toi ma chérie, ça va aller, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! Ne ferme surtout pas les yeux mon bébé !, essaye de me rassurer mon papa H.

-Je..j'y arrive pas..., mes paupières se ferment malgrès mon effort et je murmure en tombant dans les bras de Morphée., Santana..Sanny..

Pov Hiram

Les secours arrivent rapidement, et je me précipite avec ma fille, dans le camion. J'ai alerté mon mari de la situation, qui m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait dès qu'il pourrait. Que c'est-il passé ?! Santana ? Il faut que je l'appelle, or je ne possède pas son numéro, donc je décide de le demander à Finn, qui m'avait donné le sien quand il sortait avec ma fille.

**À Finn Hudson:**

**Bonjour Finn, Rachel à eu un accident, elle est à l'Hopital. J'aimerais que tu préviennes le Glee Club de la situation, notamment Santana. Elle à prononcer son nom avant de tomber dans les pommes, et j'apprécirait qu'elle me donne son numéro. Merci d'avance mon garçon, Hiram.**

Il me répond quelques minutes plus tard.

**De Finn Hudson:**

**Monsieur, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais prévenir les autres, promis. Pour ce qui est de Santana, je vous envoie son numéro. Donnez moi des nouvelles, et dites moi si Rachel va bien. Avec mon soutien.**

C'est un bon garçon. Je reçoit deux minutes plus tard le numéro de cette fameuse Santana Lopez. Je l'appelle directement.

**Santana: Allo ?**

**Hiram: Santana Lopez ?**

**Santana: C'est bien moi oui. Vous êtes qui ?**

**Hiram: C'est moi Hiram, le papa de Rachel. Rachel à eu un problème.**

**Santana: Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?!**

**Hiram: Pour l'instant elle dors. Elle a fait un malaise, et ses derniers mots étaient ton prénom. Elle t'a appelé.**

**Santana:...Je..Je lui ai dit que...je ne voulais plus sortir avec elle, au téléphone. Elle m'a raconté que en quelque sortes, j'était sa bouffé d'air dans ce monde..et moi je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas...je suis un monstre !**

**Hiram: Non Santana, loin de là crois moi. Tu as tes raisons. Et elle ne t'en veux pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va aller mieux. Tu pourrais venir la voir si tu veux bien ? Je te donne l'adresse de l'hopital.**

**Santana: Oui je vais venir dès que je peux, merci. Au revoir Monsieur. Encore merci de m'avoir appelé.**

**Hiram: Pas de soucis, c'est normal. Ne culpabilise pas surtout Santana. Cet accident n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est le fait d'avoir un peu trop bu je pense.**

**Santana: Mouai, pas sûre.**

**Hiram: Au revoir Mademoiselle Lopez.**

**Santana: Oui, au revoir.**

Je racroche, même si je viens de dire le contraire, cette fille à sûrement du faire du mal à Rachel, et c'est ça qui à causé son malaise. Mais elle n'est pas méchante, et elle n'a pas voulu lui faire du mal, c'est ce qui compte. Les medecins m'appelent, je me lève et les rejoints.

-Alors docteur, verdict ?, demandai-je.

Pov Santana

Je prend ma voiture et me dirige le plus rapidement possible vers l'hopital.

-Cabrón !, insultai-je un conducteur, qui allait beaucoup trop lentement à goût.

Je remarquai que ce mec n'était nul autre que Finn Hudson, allias le balaineau. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il va à deux à l'heure, il a écrasé un mec, quand il passait la conduite accompagné, du coup maintenant, il roule doucement, je me souviens qu'il avait raconté ça quand il était bourré à une soirée.

Je lui hurle dessus et claxonne, pour lui montrer ma présence mais rien y fait. Au bout de 15 minutes (qui aurait pu être 5 si Finnocence était pas aussi lent), j'arrive enfin à decendre de la voiture, Finn à côté de moi.

-T'es lent Hudson., lui repprochai-je.

Il ne prend pas le temps de me répondre et ouvre à Quinn, qui elle était du côté passager. On part tous les trois en direction de la chambre de Rachel. Hiram et Leroy ses papas nous interceptent.

-Alors ? Où est-elle ?, les questionnai-je.

-Elle est dans un coma, elle a fait une crise de panique d'après les medecins.

-On peut la voir ?, demande Quinn.

Ils nous emmennent dans sa chambre, où elle est endormie sur un lit. Une larme perle le long de ma joue. Je l'aime tellement. On s'est rapproché en quelques jours, et dès l'instant où j'ai essayé d'apprendre à la connaître je suis tombée amoureuse. Elle a l'air appaisé sur son matelas, libre.

Pov Rachel

Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux. J'entend des voix, mais je ne peux pas bouger, parler, je ne peux rien faire. Je réussit à reconnaître les voix que j'écoute attentivement. Santana discute avec...Quinn ? Oui, c'est Quinn.

-J'èspère qu'elle va se réveiller bientôt., dit la blonde.

-Mais oui, elle est forte, et puis elle a pas le choix, sinon je la tue., réplique Satan.

Je ris intérieurement. C'est fou comme je l'aime. D'un coup je sens sur ma main gauche une pression douce. Je crois que Santana pose sa main sur la mienne. Elle la serre et me parle doucement.

-Et Berry, tu vas te réveiller pas vrai ? Sinon je fais comment moi pour pas tuer Porcelaine ?, me demande la latina.

J'aimerais la rassurer, lui dire que je vais bien, mais mon corp refuse d'obéir. Soudain, je réentend sa voix, lorsqu'elle avait chanté sa chanson. Je vais me battre Santana, je te promet. J'allais me rendormir, quand la brune commenca à chanter une chanson. Elle interprète "Songbird", et je l'écoute. Elle finis la musique et pour lui révéler ma présence, je serre de toutes mes forces sa main.

Pov Santana

Les larmes tombent d'elles même, pas besoin de forcer. Quinn m'a laisser seule, elle sait que j'ai besoin de la voir. Je lui parle un peu, et lui chante une chanson. Je ressens une pression sur ma main. Elle est réveillée ! J'appelle les docteurs qui la prennent en charge. D'après eux c'est le signe qu'elle va se réveiller très bientôt. Bonne nouvelle alors. Leroy vient me voir.

-Santana. On peut parler ?

-Oui bien sûr., lui répondit-je.

-Pourquoi à tu refuser à Rachel ? De sortir avec toi je veux dire.

Aouch. Bon, va y, tu peux le faire.

-Je l'aime vous savez ? Mais je suis effrayé. Imaginez que je dise oui et je sors avec elle. Puis je me rend compte que mes sentiments ne sont pas amoureux. Je la quitte, et la, elle va souffir, encore. Je veux pas qu'elle souffre, je veux qu'elle aille bien. Je peux pas., lui avouai-je.

Il marque une pause de quelques secondes.

-Je comprend. Mais si je peux me permettre, Santana, tu ne seras jamais sûre. Et puis, elle souffre déjà assez, alors qu'avec toi elle est reposée. Mais je comprend, je t'assure.

Il a raison.

-Oui, je réfléchirai. Merci.

-Pas trop logtemps. Elle ne t'attendra pas toujours., me conseille le papa.

Il a raison. Encore. Soudain un medecin arrive presque en courant.

-Elle ne dors plus. Mais elle refuse de manger et de boire, elle répète tout le temps "je veux San", je crois. Elle ne veux pas se calmer. Qui est San ?

Je me montre et le docteur me demande de venir. Je le suis jusqu'à la chambre.

-Prévenez moi si il y a un soucis, et essayer de la faire manger, et boire. C'est important qu'elle reprenne des forces., m'annonce l'infirmier.

Ok, respire. Je rentre enfin. Elle est là.


	12. Chapitre 11

Pov Rachel

Je voulais Santana. Et s'il me la donnait pas je crois que j'allait commettre un meurtre. Un docteur me dit qu'il allait la chercher, me laissant seule sur mon lit. J'avais tellement mal sans sa présence. Doucement, je commença à chanter "Cry", avec toutes mes émotions. Elle me regardait, mais je ne l'apperçut qu'a la fin de la chanson. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras pendant que je sanglotais.

-Je suis là..Je t'aime Rach', je veux être avec toi, je vais pas t'abanonner, je te promet., me rassura la latina.

Je la regarda et ma peur s'envola. Elle me prit le visage doucement de ses deux mains, et m'embrassa le front, les joues, et les lèvres. Je lui fit un autre calin.

-Il faut que tu manges Querida, le docteur à insisté.

J'hocha la tête et prit une bouché du plat que l'aide soignante avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Santana me frottait le dos tranquillement.

-Je pourais pas rentrer au lycée avant deux jours., lui dit-je tristemement.

-C'est pas grave, tu rattraperas ma belle. Bois un peu aussi., j'obéit., tu t'es remis à chanter alors ?

-Oui..J'ai compris que quand je voulais exprimer mes sentiments, c'était le seul et unique moyen.

Elle aquiesca doucement.

-Tu m'en chantes une, de chanson ?, me demanda-elle.

Non, c'est trop tôt..

-Je..je suis un peu fatiguée. Mais je te promet que dès que j'arrive au lycée, je t'en chantes une au Glee Club., lui avouai-je.

-Dacord. Reposes-toi un peu. Finn et Quinn passeront te voir bientôt. Les New Directions sont au courant, ils viendront surement demain pour te saluer., me souffle la brune.

Elle caresse ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Ça fait du bien. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes en douceur, juste pour lui montrer mon amour, auquel elle répond timidement. Le baiser ne va pas plus loin, moi étant fatiguée, et Sanny devant rentrer chez elle pour finir ses devoirs. Je m'endors en quelques secondes. Le lendemain arrive rapidement, je suis épuisée malgrès le fait que je me soit couchée tôt hier.

Pov Santana

Je suis contente. Rachel va bien (du moins elle n'a pas fait une crise cardiaque) et puis, je l'aime beaucoup. Je rentre au lycée et une question me frappe soudainement. On doit le dire aux autres pour nous ? J'envois un message rapide à ma brune, portant un sourire béat sur mes lèvres.

**À Rupaul:**

**Coucou toi ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ? Je voulais savoir également si au lycée je pouvais parler de toi en tant que petite amie ou pas encore. Bisous ma belle, je te kiffes !**

Je souriais encore en me rappelant que j'avais mis "Rupaul" sur son contact au début du Glee Club. Je le remplacais par "Querida", me semblant plus adapté. Kurt me secoua vivement.

-Et Satan ! Je te parle ! T'es bouchée ou quoi ?

-Heu non désolé !, lui répondit-je avec un faux sourire.

-Mon cul oui ! Tu souris en regardant ton tel, et soit Finn à encore mis un commentaire idiot sur Facebook, ce que j'aurais reçut, soit tu es heureuse à cause d'une personne particulière !, me taquina le garçon.

-Lache moi Hummel ! Je souris pas en pl...

Je me coupais dans mon monologue, ayant reçut la réponse de ma copine.

**De Querida:**

**Salut ! Oui j'ai bien dormis, mais tu me manques déjà ! Pour ce qui est du lycée, j'aimerais être là pour leur dire, si cela ne te dérange pas évidemment.**

**Ps: moi aussi je te kiffes !**

Bon, ok, j'avoue, je suis complètement gaga de cette fille. Je tapote une réponse, mais Kurt me prend le téléphone des mains au bout de quelques secondes.

-Hé ! Rend moi mon phone Hummel !, hurlai-je.

-Querida ? C'estquic'estquic'estqui ??!, me bombarda le jeune homme, complètement hystérique.

-Je veux pas te le dire ! Rend le moi maintenant !, m'exclamai-je en lui reprenant mon precieux.

Il soupira et fit la tête quelques secondes. Puis il sourit et repartit rapidement en direction de la salle de musique. Je sais déjà que tout les New Directions seront au courant de ma nouvelle relation d'ici...3 minutes ? Bon j'exagère un peu, disons 2 minutes... je soupirai à mon tour et répondit enfin à Rachel.

**À Querida:**

**Je comprend ma belle, pas de soucis ! Tu me manques aussi, j'ai hate de te voir. Kurt à vu tes messages, bien sur, j'ai pas mis ton nom sur le contact, il est en train de délirer complet pour savoir qui a la chance d'être ma copine xD. Ne t'étonne pas si tu reçois d'autres messages du type, 《La magnifique Santana Lopez à donné le privilège à une personne d'être avec elle》. Bisous, je vais en cours maintenant !**

Elle me répondit vite fait.

**De Querida:**

**J'ai vu, il m'a déjà bombardé d'Sms xD. Par contre, ça risque de te décevoir mais le message était plus 《Satan à enfin quelqu'un qui la supporte omg》 xD. Mais sache que cette personne te supporte avec amour, je t'aime Sanny. Bisous, travaille bien.**

Je ne lui répondit pas, me disant que si le prof me grillait, je risquais de me faire coller, et j'en avais aucune envie.

Pov Rachel

Mon téléphone ne s'arrêter plus de vibrer. Mon meilleur amis ne pouvais pas s'empécher de me raconter les dernier ragots de McKinley. Il me fit sourire en m'annonçant que San avait trouvé son âme soeur. Celle-ci me manquait attrocement, mais grace à notre échange par message de ce matin, la douleur était moins pesante.

Je répondis à Kurt le plus naturellement possible, en essayant de faire comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait et surtout, de qui. Puis vers 10h00, je me mis dans l'idée de trouver une chanson à chanter à ma petite-amie, devant le club. Au moins ça m'occuperait... je trouva la musique qui me convenait, et commençai à la travailler. Ça m'avais manquer tout de même...


	13. Chapitre 12

Pov Santana

L'heure du Glee Club arriva enfin, à mon grand désespoir. Ouaip, je sais déjà que dès que je franchirais la porte, une foule de personnes complètement tarrées vont voiloir savoir qui c'est. Et ils sont près à tout j'en suis sure. J'ai déjà eu un petit mot de Quinn pendant l'heure de math, où elle me demandait, je cite 《ki c ?》. J'ai repoussé son papier et elle n'a pas insisté. Je rentre dans la salle de mes cauchemards, et Mercedes se rut vers moi, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Alors, on parle de ça depuis ce matin, tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou non ?!

-Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Aretha., mentis-je en m'assayant sur un tabouret.

-Oui oui bien sur, on y croit, et Finn est bien le père de Beth c'est ça ?, me taquina Quinn, en s'installant à côté de moi.

Je secouai la tête vivement et soupira.

-Cette personne, veut être là pour officialiser. Donc, vous devrez pacienter. C'est tout., annonçais-je de vive voix, de sorte à ce que tout le monde m'entende bien.

-Allez Satan...Un petit indice au moins, un truc qu'on sait pas.., me demanda Kurt.

Je réfléchit quelques instant. Puis, en souriant de toutes mes dents, je leur dévoilai une information.

-C'est une fille !, avouai-je.

Kurt mis ses mains dans sa tête, et les autres grommelèrent, en protestant. Mr. Shuester arriva enfin, me sauvant de l'interrogatoire.

-Très bien les jeunes ! Il va falloir commencer à bosser pour les communales, et il faudrait des idées déjà. Des volontaires ? Sachant qu'il nous faut, un solo, un duo, et une chanson de groupe. La contrainte est la suivante, "un de vos numéros devra être en rapport avec l'avenir"., lança le professeur.

-Monsieur ! Rachel s'est remis à chanter, on pourra lui demander si elle a des propositions ce soir., dit-je à l'attention de mes camarades.

-Génial ! Je viendrais la voir avec vous dans ce cas., répondit-il.

-On pourrait lui préparer un petit truc en attendant., proposa Puck., comme une chanson par exemple.

Après une bonne heure de travail, un numéro pour Rach' était prêt.

Pov Rachel

J'en peux plus ! J'ai mal ! Ce matin j'arrivais à me contenir, parce que je faisais autre chose, mais là...Les docteurs sont venus me voir pour faire un petit exam. Ils ont décrété que je pourrais sortir demain finalement. Tant mieux, parce que sans Santana, j'arrive plus à respirer.

Vers midi, elle ma dit qu'elle viendrait avec les New Directions pour savoir si j'allais bien. Ça m'a fait du bien de l'appeler mais, elle me manque. Je sais ca parrait bête que je sois totalement accro à elle alors que ça fait à peine 2 semaines que je suis amie avec elle, mais je sais pas, c'est vital, elle m'est vital. Il est enfin 17h30. Je dis enfin, parce que c'est vers cette heure que mes amis doivent passer, j'ai hate de les voir.

Pov Sam

Quand Finn m'a appris que Rach' avait fait un malaise, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est tous devant sa chambre, et Santana est la seule manquante.

-Hey ! Désolé du retard !, s'excusa la latina.

-T'étais avec ta copine pas vrai ?, cracha Brittany en baissant les yeux.

-Non., dit-elle tout simplement.

Mr. Shuester coupa la conversation, et toqua à la porte, puis Rachel nous autorisa à rentrer. La chambre était grande, et heureusement, car pour que l'on rentre tous, il fallait de la place.

-Les gars vous êtes là !, s'exclama la diva en se relevant de son lit.

Elle nous embrassa tous sur la joue, même le professeur.

-Comment tu vas ? Je veux dire, tu vas pas mourrir pas vrai ?, questionna bêtement Noah.

On ricana à sa question et Rachel le pris dans les bras.

-Tu m'avais manquer Noah, même si ça fait que deux jours., avoua-elle.

-Tu nous as manquer aussi ma belle., lança Quinn, en lui donnant un coup de coude., on a préparer un petit truc pour l'occasion, histoire de s'occuper.

-Génial ! Je veux voir ça !

-C'est quand tu veux, mais dabord on voulait te proposer de chanter, pour les communales, si tu te sens prête bien entendu., demanda Mr Shuester.

Elle regarda Santana puis aquiesca.

-Ce serait un plaisir, monsieur. J'ai déjà une chanson en tête en fait, je vous la montrerez demain.

Puis, vient le moment de notre numéro. Mr Shuester était le soliste, et nous faisions les coeurs. La chanson "Fix You" était adaptée, et elle plus beaucoup à la diva. On parla encore un moment puis vient le moment de partir.

Pov Kurt

Santana fut la seule à rester. Blaine voulait lui aussi être un peu plus longtemps avec son amie, mais je le tirai par le bras. J'avais compris. Les petits coups d'oeils et les sourires étaient passés inaperçus auprès du club, mais j'avais échapé à leur discrétion.

Quand on y pense, c'est plutôt logique. Rachel et Santana on passé tout leur temps ensemble cette semaine. Et puis à la fête de Puckerman, elles sont venues ensembles, et sont reparties ensemble.

J'explquai ma théorie à mon petit copain, qui m'écouta attentivement.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, mais attendons avant d'en parler aux autres. Elles veulent le dire elle-même, laissons-les faires., me répondit Blaine, en m'embrassant chastement.

Pov Rachel

Tout le monde étant parti, je me leva et pris Santana dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué., murmurai-je dans un souffle.

-Pareil.., me répondit ma copine.

Je l'embrassa sensuellement, lui laissant le passage jusqu'a ma langue qu'elle demandait. Je lui mordillais la lèvre infèrieure, toujours doucement, sans geste brusque, comme avec les garçons. Elle répondait à mon baiser, mais se retira soudain.

-Attend, faut qu'on parle de ça justement., me dit-elle.

-Qu'on parle de quoi ?

-De sexe., me répondit-elle nonchalement.

-Wow, t'y vas franco au moins., plaisantai-je.

-Faut que ce soit clair. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Mon visage se détendit instantanément.

-Merci. Je suis pas encore prête effectivement., lui avouai-je.

-C'est normal, je comprend. Mais jusqu'où je dois m'arrêter au juste ? Enfin t'a compris quoi ?, m'expliqua la brune, un peu génée.

-Je sais pas..tu peux m'embrasser ça c'est sur mais...en fait je sais pas du tout ce que font des filles entre elles..

-Oh. C'est rien t'en fait pas ma belle. Je m'arrête au baiser, ça me va., me sourit la latina.

Je la pris à nouveau dans mes bras en lui murmurant, 《je t'aime San'》 auquel elle répondit. Je vais bien avec elle. C'est certain.


	14. Chapitre 13

Pov Rachel

La reprise du lycée fut compliquée. Mon heure de mathématiques avait été un désastre. Heureusement le Glee Club était juste après. Je sortis de la salle, quand Quinn vient vers moi, en pleurant. Elle se jeta sur moi en murmurant des 《je suis qu'une idiote》 ou encore 《c'est un connard》. Je comprenais directement que ça parlait de Finn et qu'ils avaient surement rompus, à en juger à son état.

-Quinn, ça va aller. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé., lui demandai-je en la prenant à part dans les toilettes.

-Il a rompu en disant qu'il t'avait pas encore oublié. J'aurais du m'en douter ! Et maintenant je suis complètement seule.., pleurnicha la blonde.

-Tu pouvais pas savoir ! Et puis je suis là moi, et tout le Glee Club aussi ! Tu n'es pas seule je t'assure !, lui expliquai-je doucement.

Elle aquiesca et veint se nicher dans mon cou. Je lui caressa la tête.

-On y va maintenant ? Les autres vont nous attendre sinon., lui proposai-je.

J'entrai dans la salle et apperçus Santana en train de rigoler avec Mercedes. Elle est splendide..Je lui souris et me mis à côté d'elle, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas, vu qu'elle me sourit malicieusement, en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Le reste du groupe arriva, et Puck se leva doucement et se mit devant tout le monde.

-Ok, Quinn. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Finn et toi et., il s'arrêta en faisant signe au concerné de se lever, ce qu'il fit., on voulait s'excuser. Je veux dire, moi je t'ai demander de changer, et lui a fait une connerie aussi alors, on veut te chanter une chanson. Et puis elle pourait être cool pour les communales.

Mr. Shuester fit signe aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils chantèrent "Man In The Mirror", tous ensemble, Finn, Noah, Blaine, Sam, et les garçons en général. Pendant leur prestation, Sanny posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et je lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais elle ne me regarda pas, elle se contenta juste de sourire. Le professeur applaudit et l'avis était le même pour tout le monde, cette chanson serait parfaite pour les communales.

-Merci les gars je vous pardonne évidemment., lança Quinn.

Je me levais à mon tour, sur le regard étonné de ma copine.

-Moi aussi je veux chanter une chanson. Elle sera dédié à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

Je prenais mon temps, la regardais de temps en temps. J'avais choisi "Without You". Les New Directions me regardaient, puis regardaient Santana, alors que Mr. Shuester lui, appréciait simplement la performance. La chanson se finit, les applaudissements retentirent et je regarde ma petite amie, comme si plus rien n'existait, comme si il y avait juste nous. Elle me regarde aussi intensément que je le fais, puis se lève. Elle s'approche de moi doucement, presque timidement, ce qui est bizarre pour ceux qui la connaissent, et me prend la main.

-C'était beau., dit-elle simplement., comme toi.

Je baisse la tête, un peu génée que tout le Glee Club nous regarde, mais elle relève mon menton.

-Hey, te caches pas, c'est juste nous ok ?, murmure la brune.

J'hoche la tête et m'avance lentement. Personne ne parle, jusqu'a ce que je colle mes lèvres à celles de Santana, les applaudissements refont surface, les cris aussi, et je souris dans mon baiser, métant mes bras autour du coup de ma copine, profitant de l'instant.

Pov Santana

Le baiser est tendre, sensuel, mais il prend fin rapidement. Je me retourne et tiens la main de Rachel.

-Donc heu.. Rach' et moi on est ensemble depuis pas longtemps, je voulais pas le dire sans elle. Et je crois que j'ai bien fait.

-Oui., rigole la brunette.

Tout le monde sourit face à la scène, sauf Brittany et Puck. Je me doutais de leur réaction, c'est pas grave.

-Rachel, ce solo était EPOUSTOUFLANT., s'exclame Kurt., il faut que tu le chantes pour la compétition !

-Oui, je pense aussi que c'est une idée EPOUSTOUFLANTE Kurt., plaisante Blaine en faisant rasseoir son petit ami., mais Rach' est peut être pas encore prête. Tu en penses quoi Rachel ?

Elle hésite quelques instants.

-Je serais ravie de faire ça les gars. Grâce à San' je vais mieux, et même si je continuerai à faire des crises du même genre que la dèrnière fois, je compte pas arrêter le chant, en fait je pense que mes rêves vont sûrement revenir petit à petit. Il faudra du temps c'est certain, mais je vais le faire., dévoile-elle.

-Et bah t'es de retour c'est sûr, les longs discours ça me manquait j'avoue., souris Ice Quenn en la prenant dans ses bras., tu m'as manqué.

Elle me regarde.

-Lopez. Je te fais confiance., me confie la blonde.

J'aquiesce, j'ai compris. Je ne la ferais pas souffrir.


	15. Chapitre 14

Pov Brittany

Ça doit être un cauchemard, je peux pas être dans la vraie vie. Rachel et Santana ensembles..Et Artie qui continue de flirter comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je dégage sa main de ma cuisse.

-Lâche moi ! Je veux pas être avec toi compris !, hurlai-je, faisant abstraction des New Directions autour de nous.

-Heu...ok. Désolé Brittany., s'excuse l'handicapé.

Les autres nous regardes. Oups. Je crois que j'ai intérompu la répétition.

-Il y a un problème Brittany ?, demande gentiment Santana.

Oui, Rachel.

-Non, tout va bien, je suis fatiguée simplement.

-Bon ok, essaye de rester évéillé jusqu'a la fin de la journée au moins, je te ramènerais chez toi, ça vaut mieux., propose Finn.

-Oui, merci. Vous pouvez reprendre vous en faites pas.

Les idées repartent. PezBerry (ils ont déjà trouvé un surnom) rigolent un peu, mais reprènent leur serieux pour trouver un duo. Mr. Shuester travaille la chorégraphie avec Mike et Puck.

-Pourquoi pas "Human Nature" de Jackson, moi et Mercedes ?, questionne Sam.

-En fait, je pense que ça ferait trop de Michael, il faudrait changer un peu., rétorque le professeur.

-Il n'y a jamais assez de Michael Jackson, monsieur., plaisante Sam.

J'ai une idée. Pour moi et Sanny se serait parfait.

-Je pensais à du Britney. Satan pourrait faire "Me Againts The Music" avec moi, ça fait jeune, et puis les jurys vont surement adorer le côté sexy du truc., dit-je en me levant, pour avoir toute l'attention.

Je sens la principale concernée se tendre.

-C'est une idée géniale Britt'. Pas vrai San' ?, souffle Rachel en lui faisant un sourire.

-Heu..oui. Mais Rach', la chorée devra être osée, et je serais proche de Brittany et..

-Et je vous fais confiance, ma belle. Ça va tout déchirer. J'en suis sûre., coupe Rachel.

-Bon, alors ça me va. On essaye Britt'., m'annonce mon ex.

Elle me tend la main, que je prend délicatement. La sensation m'a manqué. Elle me manque. Quelle idiote j'ai pu être. Je me perd dans mes pensées, quand j'entend la musique démarer. C'est parti.

Pov Rachel

Je veux pas que Brittany soit dégouté par ma relation avec San'. Et ce duo sera génial. La chanson commence, et la danse aussi. Mon dieu...elles sont tellement attirantes comme ça. Et Santana qui me regarde de temps en temps avec ce regard que je hais. Elle me veut. Faites que le supplice s'arrête. Wow wow wow stop. Elle vient de prendre ma copine par les fesses. Non j'y crois pas. Elle recommence. Et Santana qui dit rien !

-Hé ! Ça va le culot ! Tu t'amuses bien a lui toucher le cul !, m'exclamai-je en stoppant la musique.

-Bébé je t'avais prévenu, je t'ai dit que ce serait chaud., répond Satan toujours haletante.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et les secoues vivement, elle murmure doucement 《quelle chaleur..》. Son corp en sueur me fair baver, mais je reprend mon ton serieux.

-Oui bah, je pensai pas que ce serait aussi hot, et qu'elle te toucherait à ce point., ralai-je en me rassayant à ma place.

-Rachel arrête tes caprices et laisse les continuer, c'était très bien les filles., me reprend Mr. Shuester.

-Ouaip, trèsss bien., sourit Noah en fixant le plafond.

Je soupire et je regarde ma petite amie, elle me lance un regard tristounet, puis me sourit malicieusement.

-Deux secondes monsieur, je prend une pose de 5 minutes.

Le professeur aquiesce et Santana se dirige vers moi. Je baisse la tête mais elle la relève d'un coup et m'embrasse fougueusement. Elle laisse entrer ma langue, et une bataille acharnée s'en suit. Mon corp perd tous ses moyens et c'est Sanny qui mène la danse. Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et s'assied sur moi. Je ressens une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre, et le fait qu'elle carresse ma lèvre inférieure n'arrange rien du tout.

-Les filles.., soupire le prof.

-Non laissez les continuer.., enchaine Puckerman.

Mr. Shuester secoue la tête et sépare nos visages d'un coup. Je reprend mon souffle, tandis que Santana me fait un clin d'oeil, accompagné d'un sourire carnasier evidemment. Elle repart sans un mot, en roulant des hanches, pour bien me faire baver. Cette fille va me tuer..

-Allez Britt-Britt, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute., lance ma copine., 1 2 3, 1 2 3 4.

Puis la musique redémarre, et je l'admire, sous toutes ses coutures.

Pov Santana

Je me trémousse contre mon ex, sachant pertinemment que c'est ce qui marche, puis regarde à nouveau Rachel. Elle a un regard dans le vide, un peu comme au début de l'année, il faut que je la vois. La fin de l'heure arrive, je suis épuisée par la danse, et je décide de retrouver ma copine, mais elle est introuvable. Je me dirige alors vers Quinn pour lui demander.

-Hey Jésus Christ, je t'empreinte ta copine deux secondes., envoyai-je à l'adresse de Joe.

Il prit un air faussemment indigné, et je tira le bras de ma meilleure amie.

-Quinn, où est Rach' ?

-Je crois que Brittany voulait lui parler. Elle doivent être toutes les deux., répondit la blonde., je te laisse je retourne avec Joe, il est sympa comme mec !

Bon bah ils vont finir ensemble c'est sur.

Pov Rachel

Je marche silencieusement jusqu'à l'auditorium où Britt' m'attend.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Je veux récuperer Santana, je l'aime, alors tu vas rompre avec elle compris ?, demande la danseuse.

-Oui bien sûr, tu veux une décapotable avec peut être ?, répliquai-je ironiquement en croisant mes bras.

-Non tait toi. T'auras jamais ce que j'ai eu avec elle. Elle m'a aimé de tout son coeur, elle m'a fait l'amour comme elle l'a jamais fait, elle a fait son coming-out pour moi, et tu crois que tu peux tout effacer comme ça ?!

-Je..Tu n'avais qu'a pas la tromper. T'a fait une erreur j'y peux rien., répondit-je tristement.

-Et alors ?! Elle m'aimera toujours ! Toi tu n'es qu'une passade ! Les baisers qu'elle m'a donné sont énormes par apport au tient, elle me désire, et des qu'elle m'aura pardonné, elle te jètera, et tu seras seule ! Retournes avec Finn, lui il te suivra, pas elle ! Elle m'aime trop pour ça !, hurle la blonde.

Elle continue son discours, ma tête tourne, il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je m'enfuis en courant, les larmes aux yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Je rentre chez moi le plus rapidement possible, et me plonge dans ma baignoire. Cette fois je crois que je la crois.

Elle a raison, Santana ne m'aime pas, elle ne m'aimera jamais..je prend la lame de rasoir de la dèrnière fois et me coupe légèrement le bras. Je me crispe à la douleur, puis du sang coule légèrement. Rien n'y fait, je ne sens rien de bon la dedans, et je ne recommence pas.

Je pose la lame, et récupère ma serivette. Mes papas ne sont pas là, alors je décide de boire un peu de vin. Je vide le quart de la bouteille pleine de vin blanc, rien n'y fait. Je ne me sens pas mieux. Je me dirige vers mon sac de cour et prend mon paquet de cigarettes, auquel je n'avais pas touché depuis un bon bout de temps. Deux cigarettes plus tard, je ne me sens pas bien.

J'ignore les 3 appels manqués de San' et les messages de Quinn me demandant où je me trouve. Je jettes le sac par terre et reprend la bouteille d'alcool. Quand on toque à la porte, celle-ci est vide. Les coups se font insistants, et je me lève péniblement pour aller voir qui vient me déranger. Je titube, mon mal de crane est pire que tout à l'heure, et je manque de tomber 4 fois jusqu'a la porte. Je vois Santana et Quinn, accompagnées de Mr. Shuester.

-Laissez moi ! Je veux voir personne !, criai-je.

-Bébé t'es bourrée ? Ouvre nous s'il te plait !, hurle Satan.

Je m'écroule devant la porte et ma tête me fait de plus en plus mal.

-Stop ! Arrêtez de crier ! Je veux pas vous voir, alors partez !, m'exclamai-je en prenant mon visage dans mes mains.

-Ok, je vais parler moins fort, mais dit nous ce qu'il y a bon sang., rétorque Santana.

-Rachel c'est moi William. Je vais prévenir tes papas dacord ?

-NON ! Je veux pas leur coser plus de problèmes, promettez moi que vous les appelez pas !, suppliai-je avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Bon alors laisse nous rentrer. Maintenant, ou j'appelle tes parents., ordonne ma copine.

J'ouvre timidement la porte et les laisses venir à moi. J'ai mal, mon crâne va exploser. Et Santana aussi je crois.


	16. Chapitre 15

Pov Santana

Et merde.

-C'est quoi ce bordel Berry ?!, lui repprochai-je en montrant la bouteille posée sur la table de la cuisine.

-Berry ? Tu reviens à m'appeler comme ça ? Brittany doit avoir raison alors., rétorque la brune avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Mr. Shuester et Quinn se sentant mal à l'aise, vont se poster dans le salon.

-De quoi tu parles ? Et désolé, c'est juste que je déteste te voir bourée et..c'est quoi cette coupure ? Tu..promets moi que..

-Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que nous deux c'est que du vent. Tu as vécu tellement de trucs avec elle. Je peux pas croire que tu l'es oubliée en quelques jours., m'avoue-elle.

Je fixe toujours sa coupure au bras. Elle s'est mutilé. Une fois, à cause de moi.

-Non Rachel, je l'ai bien oublié crois moi. Nous deux c'est important, j'aurais pas pris le risque de sortir avec toi sinon. J'aurais pas pris le risque de te faire plus de mal. Brittany est importante aussi, d'une certaine manière, mais elle ne l'ai plus à présent. Elle m'a fait trop de mal, et elle t'en a fait aussi. Croit moi, je t'en pris.

Elle vient se réfugier dans mon coup. Je sens l'alcool, et la cigarette aussi. Elle a beaucoup souffert. À cause de moi.

-Rach' je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du te laisser toute seule avec elle, j'irais lui parler je te promet., lui dit-je.

Elle soupire et m'embrasse. Elle me soulève et me met sur le plan de travail. Si je ne sentais pas l'odeur de toute sa tristesse, j'aurais surement continué, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas en état.

-Stop, ma belle tu es complètement saoule. Je veux que tu te souviennes de ta première fois. Et en plus notre prof est à côté en compagnie de ta meilleure amie., plaisantai-je en descendant de la platforme.

Elle éclata de rire à ma grande surprise.

-Ma..ma..première fois..oh alors là tu m'as tué ! On dirait que c'est toi qui est bourrée en fait !, rigole ma petite amie.

-Je ne crois pas non. La première fois que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un, j'était saoule, je sais même plus comment était ce mec. La première fois que j'ai fais l'amour, c'était avec Britt-Britt, je l'aimais, elle aussi, c'était génial. On avait fait les choses bien, dans les "règles"., répondit-je avec serieux, en lui prenant les mains., je veux que ta première fois soit magique.

Elle essuie une larme d'un revert de main et me prend dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Lopez.

-Pareil pour moi Berry, je t'aime.

Je la tire jusqu'au salon où Quinn montre des photos à Mr. Shuester.

-Wow, c'est magnifique. Tu devrais envisager quelque chose dans la photographie Quinn. Tu es douée., annonce le professeur.

Quinn hoche la tête en rougissant légèrement. Wait. Elle rougit ? Chelou. Vraiment.

-On est là !, crie Rachel en sautant au cou de Ice Queen.

-Hé bah ! Elle y a pas été de main morte avec le vin !, rigole William.

On plaisante encore un peu puis nous nous levons tous.

-Les filles, vous feriez mieux de rester avec elle, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Je vous excuserez auprès des autres professeurs.

-Très bien, on travaillera sur nos performances comme ça. D'ailleurs monsieur, je ne veux plus faire le duo avec Brittany, ce qui arrive à Rachel est en partie de sa faute, et je refuse de la voir. Compris ?, avouai-je.

D'autant plus que je préfère chanter avec ma copine maintenant. Il accepta et partit quelques minutes après.

-Bon, Rach', il s'est passé quoi au juste ?, demande Quinn en se retournant.

-Rien d'important., répond-elle en prenant ma main., je vais mieux.

On parle alors quelques temps.

-Quinn tu n'as qu'a travailler sur les tenues, je sais que tu es douée en dessin., proposai-je.

Elle se met au travail immédiatement, en papotant avec nous.

-Au fait Ice Queen, c'était quoi tout à l'heure avec le prof. Je t'ai vu rougir.

Elle lève la tête de son carnet, me regarde, puis se replonge dans ses croquis.

-Depuis que je suis petite, mon père m'a toujours interdit de faire de la photographie une passion, et encore moins un métier. Et quand Mr. Shuster me parle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vrai père, celui que je n'ai jamais eu. J'imagine qu'il doit me considérer comme sa fille. Comme tout le monde au Glee Club. Alors ça m'a fait plaisir de lui montrer mes photos., raconte la blonde sans s'arrêter de dessiner.

-C'est super touchant ce que tu viens de dire Quinnie., intervient ma copine, avec une voie complètement bourrée.

On se regarde toutes les trois et on éclate de rire. La tempête passée, les discussions reprennent.

-Bon, faut qu'on trouve un duo pour les communales, t'as pas une idée bébé ?

Elle me sourit face au surnom et fait non de la tête.

-Bon, faut que je face tout ici en fait. Il nous faut du Finchel, même si ça me répugne, vous avez un truc le baleinneau et toi., lançai-je en donnant un coup de coude à la brune.

-Ok, je vais lui dire de passer quand il a finit les cours.

-Finis !, s'exclame Quinn, en posant son cahier.

Je le prend dans les mains et observe le dessin. Pour les filles, ce serait une robe noire, avec un tissu fin presque transparent de la même couleur en bas. Le col en V serait de couleur doré, avec quelques paillettes argentées. Il n'y aurait pas de manches. C'est beau, magnifique même. Pour les garçons, ce serait un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche en dessous, et une cravate noire, mais plus foncée que le costar. Le col serait aussi doré, comme les filles, avec les paillettes argentées.

-Quinn c'est génial !, criai-je.

-Oui, elle a raison, ce sera parfait, il faut appeler Tina, elle t'aidera à coudre evidemment., dit Rachel en prenant le téléphone.

La blonde sourit face à tant de compliments, et aquiesce à toutes nos paroles.

-Finn m'a répondu, il sera là dans 5 minutes, leur pratique de foot est annulée, il peut sortir plus tôt. Il faut juste qu'il ramène Brittany., rajoute la brunette.

Pov Rachel

Finn arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec son sourrire, que lui seul pense cool. Non serieux, il a l'air idiot.

-Salut les filles !, commence le garçon.

Je prend ma tête dans mes mains, l'alcool faisant toujours effet.

-Chut..

-Désolé ? Vous vouliez me voir ?, demande-il toujours aussi heureux.

-Oui. Britt' et moi ne feront pas le duo, et pour séduire le jury, Rachel et toi avaient le meilleur feeling. Trouvez une chanson et chantez là, ils adoreront quoi qu'il arrive, on le sait. Enfin, sauf si tu l'embrasses, la je te tue., annonce ma copine en s'assayant d'un coup.

Finn me regarde, et nous commencont à chercher une musique qui pourrait plaire. Puis on la trouve. La chanson. Mr. Shuester n'aurait pas accepté, parce que c'est encore du Michael Jackson, mais on ne lui a pas laisser le choix. On lui a chanter la chanson sans lui dire, et après ça il a évidemment dit oui.

C'était donc fait, nous allions interpréter "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", et dans deux jours, ce serait la compétition. Deux semaines c'étaient écoulés depuis que Brittany m'avait parlé, et après ça, elle n'a pas bronché, et n'a pas bougé un petit doigt.


	17. Chapitre 16

Pov Rachel

Wow. J'avais pas stréssé autant depuis..le jour où j'ai fait ma déposition. On est arrivés à l'auditorium, notre tour devrait arriver bientôt.

-Très bien les jeunes, rassemblez vous !, hurle le professeur en tapant des mains.

On forme un cercle tous ensemble.

-Le programme est donc simple, on commence avec toi Rachel, ton solo, ensuite le duo avec Finn, et on finit par le numéro de groupe. Vous êtes prêts ?!

On crie positivement, avant de ce dispercer. Santana vient me rejoindre.

-Hey Diva..Ça va ?, demande-elle.

-Oui..je suis un peu stréssée..mais je vais bien.

-Ok. Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne seras pas seule sur scene. Brittany et sa chorégraphie seront là, et moi je serais pas loin.

Oui, Britt' avait crée une danse pour mon solo, en compagnie de Mike. San' me caresse le dos, ce qui m'apaise doucement. On a pas encore dépassé le stade des bisous et je sais que c'est frustrant pour elle, mais je dois attendre encore un peu, je me sens pas tout à fait prête. D'autant plus que je fais toujours des cauchemards la nuit.

Effectivement, mon cerveau a décidé de me torturer jusqu'au bout, et chaque nuit, cette soirée ce repasse dans mes rêves..jamais j'oublierais.. Le bruit familier du présentateur nous appelant arrive enfin. J'embrasse une dernière fois ma copine avant de rentrer dans la cage aux lions. Je commence la chanson, Brittany rentre elle aussi en scene.

"**Without You**"

I can't win, I can't reign I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same without you, without you

La danse commence simplement, avec des mouvements classiques, fluides.

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

Brittany se met à courrir, elle imite les mouvements d'ailes des oiseaux, avec une grâce magnifique.

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

Puis pour illustrer les paroles, elle se met en position de boxeuse, et attire Mike, qui jusque là, faisait des mouvements sans ampleur.

Oh oh oh! You! You! You!

Without, you! You! You! Without you

I can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

Ils font alors une danse à deux, la chorégraphie montre bien le besoin vital de l'autre dans la musique.

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

Les deux danseurs se stoppent d'un coup, se _paralisent_ comme le dis la chanson.

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

Une main sur le coeur, je pense à Santana, je tourne la tête vers mes amis, pendant quelques secondes à peine, mais assez pour l'apercevoir et lui sourire.

Oh oh oh! You! You! You!

Without, you! You! You! Without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you, without you

Les deux artistes se tournent le dos, et partent chacun de leur côtés. La chanson est finie, les applaudissements arrivent rapidement. Le duo commence, Finn est le seul éclairé par les projecteurs.

"**I Just Can't Stop Loving You**"

Each time the wind blows

I hear your voice so

I call your name

Il marche dans ma direction, doucement.

Whispers at morning

Our love is dawning

Heaven's glad you came

Il me tend la main, mais comme la chorégraphie que je dois faire me l'impose, je lui tourne le dos.

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

I'm so proud to say

I love you

Il se met à genoux, et je le contourne.

Your love's got me high

I long to get by

This time is forever

Love is the answer

Je commence enfin à chanter, en le relevant.

I hear your voice now

You are my choice now

The love you bring

Je met une main sur ma poitrine, et je le pointe du doigt de l'autre main.

Heaven's in my heart

At your call

I hear harps

And angels sing

Je joue de la musique, danse avec lui.

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

I can't live my life

Without you

I just can't hold on

I feel we belong

My life ain't worth living

If I can't be with you

Le refrain commence, je lui souris en tournant autour du piano.

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop?

Then tell me just what

Will I do

I just can't stop loving you

We can change all the world

Tomorrow

We can sing songs of

Yesterday

I can say, hey? farewell

To sorrow

This is my life and I

Want to see you for always

La chanson se continue, je pense sans arrêt à San' et je comprend une chose.

I just can't stop loving you

Oh, Baby, no

I just can't stop loving you

If I can't stop!

And if I stop...

Elle m'aime, je l'aime, j'ai envie de lui offrir mon corps, et elle le mérite.

Then tell me, just what

Will I do

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

You know I do

And if I stop?

Then tell me, just what

Will I do

I just can't stop loving you

Notre performance se termine et je prend Finn dans mes bras, en attendant les autres. Ils rentrent tous sur scenes, on est beau en tout cas. Quinn et Tina ont fait un travail de titan, nos costumes sont parfaits. Les solistes se mettent devant la scene, pendant que nous autres nous nous mettons en arriere. Les coeurs commencent à chanter. C'est beau.

"**Man In The Mirror**"

I'm gonna make a change,

For once I'm my life

It's gonna feel real good,

Gonna make a difference

Gonna make it right

C'est Finn qui commence.

As I, turn up the collar on

My favorite winter coat

This wind is blowing my mind

I see the kids in the streets,

With not enough to eat

Who am I to be blind?

Pretending not to see their needs

Noah et Blaine enchainent, avec tous leurs coeurs.

A summer disregard, a broken bottle top

And a one man soul

They follow each other on the wind ya' know

'Cause they got nowhere to go

That's why I want you to know

Sam finit le couplet, et ils commencent le refrain, nous qui faisont les coeurs.

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

I'm asking him to change his ways

And no message could have been any clearer

If you want to make the world a better place

(If you want to make the world a better place)

Take a look at yourself, and then make a change

(Take a look at yourself, and then make a change)

(Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah)

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

(Ooh!)

I'm asking him to change his ways

(Ooh!)

And no message could have been any clearer

If you want to make the world a better place

(If you want to make the world a better place)

Take a look at yourself, and then make a change

(Take a look at yourself, and then make a change)

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

(Ooh!)

I'm asking him to change his ways

(Change his ways, ooh!)

And no message could have been any clearer

If you want to make the world a better place

Take a look at yourself and then make that

(Take a look at yourself and then make that)

Change!

I'm starting with the man in the mirror

(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)

I'm asking him to change his ways

(Better change!)

No message could have been any clearer

(If you want to make the world a better place)

You can't close your, your mind!

(Then you close your, mind!)

That man, that man, that man, that man

With the man in the mirror

(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)

That man, that man, that man,

I'm asking him to change his ways

(Better change!)

You know, that man

No message could have been any clearer

If you want to make the world a better place

(If you want to make the world a better place)

Take a look at yourself and then make the change

(Take a look at yourself and then make the change)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

Na na na, na na na, na na, na nah

(Ooh)

Oh no, no no

I'm gonna make a change

It's gonna feel real good!

Come on!

(Change)

Just lift yourself

You know

You've got to stop it,

Yourself!

(Yeah! Make that change!)

I've got to make that change, today!

Hoo!

(Man in the mirror)

You got to

You got to not let yourself

Brother

Hoo!

(Yeah! Make that change!)

You know I've got to get

That man, that man

You've got to

You've got to move! Come on!

Come on!

You got to

Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!

(Yeah! Make that change)

Stand up and lift yourself, now!

(Man in the mirror)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

Aw!

(Yeah! Make that change!)

Gonna make that change

Come on!

You know it!

You know it!

You know it!

You know it

(Change)

Make that change.

Puis la chanson se termine, et c'est un succès ! On se précipite presque dans les coulisses. Les félicitations font plaisir, des calins de tout le monde, tout est beau. Puis je la vois, presque avec un air timide. Elle s'avance vers moi d'un air adorable en baissant la tête, les yeux un peu fermés.

-Hey.., salue la latina en me prenant les mains.

-Santana timide ? Qui l'aurait crut ?, plaisantai-je.

Elle sourit, et je lui fait un chaste bisous.

-Tu voulais me parler ?, demandai-je.

-Oui, je voulais savoir si tu voulais dormir chez moi après la fête du Glee Club. Je boirais pas evidemment, comme ça on partira quand tu voudras., propose-elle en me prenant par la taille.

Cette fois c'est moi qui sourit. Elle est prévenante avec moi, j'aime ça.

-Ce serait un plaisir, Lopez.

Elle vient nicher sa tête dans mon coup et je me perd dans mes pensées. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, les résultats sont annoncés.

-Bon, les premiers des communales, qui pourront avancer vers les Selections, sont...Les New Directions !

Tous le monde saute de joie, nous faisant oublier le public. On sort tous ensemble de l'auditorium, et Puck nous confirme que la soirée se passe bien chez lui.


	18. Chapitre 17

Pov Santana

Rachel se changeait de tenue dans les vestiaires de l'auditorium où avait eu lieu les communales. Les New Directions l'attendaient patiemment, elle, Quinn, et Joe aussi. Une femme (bombasse serait plus adapté) se diriga vers nous. Elle était grande, blonde, ses yeux étaient magnifiques, et si je n'aimais pas Rachel, je lui aurais sauté dessus. Clairement.

-Hello les gamins, vous êtes la chorale de Mc Kinley pas vrai ?, demanda-elle.

-Ouaip, besoin de compagnie, je suis libre moi en tout cas., réplica Puckerman avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

-Pas vraiment non, t'es mignon, mais trop jeune. Je cherche Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce, et Mike Chang en fait.

Puck baissa regard.

-Ah ! Vous êtes plus dans le délire FourSome ? Fallait le dire y a pas de soucis !, rajouta le Bad Boy.

-Mais ferme là Puck ! Rachel, ma copine, je précise on sait pas ce que vous voulez, fin bref, elle se change, elle va pas tarder., lachai-je.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-Copine hein ? T'es de ce bord ?, questionna la blonde.

-Oui, c'est une licorne, comme moi. Je suis Brittany., répondit à ma place mon ex, en serrant la main de la plus grande.

L'inconnue aquiesca.

-Cool. J'en déduit que t'es Mike Chang. Ah moins que tes parents t'aient appeler comme ça pour le fun., lança-elle en se tournant vers l'asiatique.

-Oui c'est bien moi., répondit le jeune homme dans un rictus.

Rachel sortit du batiment, habillé avec une robe de princesse. Elle ressemblait à un ange comme ça. La femme qui était avec nous se stoppa net dans son rire et observa ma copine. Pas touche blondie, elle est à moi.

-Rach' t'es là., dit-je en embrassant Rachel amoureusement.

-Bon, puisque vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir me présenter., commença la fille.

-C'est qui Santana ?, demanda Rachel.

-Je m'appelle Cassandra July, je viens de la NYADA. On m'a nommé recruteuse cette année, et je me suis retrouvée ici. Je chante, je danse surtout. J'ai regardé vos performances, et 3 d'entres vous m'ont interpellé, notamment toi, princesse.

Je me tendis à ce surnom mais la laisser parler.

-Je viens en personne pour vous dire que vous venez d'obtenir une audition gratos pour mon école, toi, le chinois et la nympho. Vous venez tan mieux, vous venez pas, tan pis. L'audition est dans 1 mois, dans votre lycée normalement., continua Cassandra.

Elle regarda notre réaction et ne fut pas déçue, Brittany faisait des bonds, Mike enlacait Tina, et Rachel lacha ma main. Mme July ne laissa personne parler, elle repartit rapidement nous laissant en plan.

-Rachel c'est génial, la NYADA tu rend com..., Kurt ne pu pas finit la phrase.

-Non., coupa la jeune fille., je n'irais pas.

Puis elle partie vers la voiture. Kurt fit une tête étonné.

-Tu croyais quoi Porcelaine ? Elle s'est faite violée à New-York. Pas sûre qu'elle veuille y retourner., lui expliquai-je.

-Oui je sais Satan. Mais je pensais pas que ce serait aussi radical.

-Bon je vais la voir, on se retrouve à la soirée de Puck.

Je lui fis un signe de la main et rejoignis Rachel. On monta dans la voiture toutes les deux, elle en tant que passagère.

-Je comprend que tu veuilles pas y aller ma belle, Kurt s'est un peu emporté.

-Je sais que ça parait bête, mais il est hors de question que j'aille dans cette ville. Je peux pas. Et j'aime chanter, mais, je peux plus considerer ça comme un projet d'avenir. Ça fait trop mal., avoue la brunette.

Elle me fait tellement de peine..

-Ok. Et croit moi, c'est pas bête.

Elle me sourit doucement, et je mis le contact, puis la voiture démarra.

-On va chez moi, j'avais pas de tenue pour ce soir, je vais me changer à la maison.

Elle aquiesca.

-T'as réussi, t'as chanté en public Rach', tu devrais être fière je t'assure., rassurai-je.

-Je sais. C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Je..c'est ce soir en fait.

-Quoi ? Hey..te met pas la pression Querida, je peux attendre encore.

-Je fais des cauchemars San'. Toutes les nuits, je me repasse cette soirée dans ma tête, toutes les nuits ! Je crois que ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu., m'avoue-elle.

Je me gare sur le bord pour pouvoir discuter avec elle.

-Écoute si c'est quelques semaines, je peux tenir, j'aime le cul, oui, mais je t'aime surtout., plaisantai-je.

Elle baisse la tête et ferme les yeux.

-C'est bien ça la problème. Je pense être prête que dans beaucoup de temps..du genre..beaucoup., me répond la brune.

-Beaucoup comment ?, questionnai-je en lui relevant le visage, comme d'habitude.

-Peut être plus d'un an.

Ah. Ça fait beaucoup oui.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de ton adolescence Sanny, je serais pas là grace à toi, mais on devrait rester amies. Comme ça tu peux continuer à t'épanouir, le temps que moi, je me reconstruise. Tu comprend ?, annonce Rachel.

Mais je l'aime. Son regard est sincère, mais je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

-T'es en train de rompre avec moi ? Je t'aime Rachel, je t'aime bon sang !, hurlai-je en tapant contre le volant.

-Je t'en pris San', ne t'énerve pas..c'est pour notre bien que je me dois de faire ça.

Notre bien ?! Être avec elle ça me fait du bien ! Elle essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse.

-Non. Tu veux rompre ? Ok. Mais ne t'avises plus de me toucher. Je te ramène chez toi.

Elle laisse échapper une larme de son oeil et je redémarre la voiture. Arrivés chez elle, je ne prend pas la peine de déscendre. Je lui fais la bise rapidement, et elle sort du véhicule.

-Je t'aime Lopez. Promis.

-Ouai c'est ça. Va t'en. Je veux pas que tu me vois pleurer Berry, c'est pas badass., rigolai-je entre deux sanglots.

Elle rigola avec moi et partie. Je l'aime. Je rentrai chez moi en écoutant la radio, essayant de penser à autre chose, en vingt.

Pov Rachel

J'ai fait ça pour son bien. Elle n'a pas a attendre autant de temps pour s'amuser avec quelqu'un, je suis pas prête et je veux pas qu'elle s'ennuie. Je révise quelques devoirs avant de me maquiller légèrement. Je repense à la NYADA. Je peux pas mais quesque j'aimerais le faire. Rendre fière Santana, mes pères et le Glee Club..se serait génial. Mais la douleur ne partira pas de ci tôt. Mon coeur se serre à cette pensée et ma respiration se saccade. Dans ces moments là, San' est toujours là pour me calmer, mais il va falloir que j'apprenne à faire sans. Je peux pas dépendre d'elle.

**À Quinn:**

**Hey Blondie ! Tu pourras m'emmener à la soirée de Noah ? J'ai personne.**

Elle me répond plus tard, pendant ce temps je me suis écoutée une chanson tranquille.

**De Quinn:**

**Bien sûr ! Mais tu n'y va pas avec Santana ?**

**À Quinn:**

**On a rompus (pas envie d'en parler). Viens chez moi vers 19h00, je serais prête.**

**De Quinn:**

**Ok, mais tu m'expliqueras à un moment pas vrai ?**

Je ne lui répond pas, et range mon téléphone dans ma poche. Mes papas me félicitent pour la victoire, et pour avoir surmonté ma peur. Ils s'en veulent beaucoup de ce qu'il s'est passé, je le sais. Mais ils ont occupé avec le boulot, et je sais que c'est dur pour eux. Quinn sonne à la porte peu après. La soirée va commencer.


	19. Chapitre 18

Pov Quinn

Rachel et moi nous nous rendons à la soirée, le trajet se fait en silence. Je trouve ça étonnant qu'elles aient rompu. J'irais passer un savon à Satan après, elle m'avait promis de ne pas lui faire de mal.

On rentre chez Puck, la plupart des New Directions sont bourrés, comme dab. J'aperçoit Santana, elle est devant le bar, en train de s'enfiler une bouteille seule. Ses yeux sont gonflés et je devine qu'elle a pleuré. Il s'est passé quoi ? Je vais voir ça de suite ! Rachel, elle, presse le pas vers l'étage, pour éviter la latina j'imagine.

-Satan !

-Salut Ice Queen, t'a l'air en forme aujourd'hui, tu comptes me slushier ?, répond-elle nonchalement.

-Non. C'est moi qui pose les questions. Pourquoi tu te morfonds alors que t'a largué Rachel ?, demandai-je.

-Ahah ! C'est moi qui est rompu maintenant ? Elle t'a pas tout dit je crois., dit-elle en rigolant.

Je la secoue fermement.

-Alors dit moi toi ! Je supporte pas de la voir souffrir, et toi non plus, explique moi., hurlai-je.

Tout le monde se retourne vers nous, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Joe se dirige vers moi.

-Il y a un problème Quinn ?, questionne-il.

-Non, t'en fais pas Joe, je veux juste lui parler. Tu peux aller me chercher un jus de fruit s'il te plait ?

Il part pour accéder à ma demande, me laissant seule avec San'.

-Elle veut que je sois libre. Que je profite. Et je comprend. Mais je l'aime. Voila, c'est tout., avoue la jeune fille en se levant.

Je reste de marbre, mais intérieurement, je suis choquée. Elle va sur la piste de danse, et se déanche en rythme. Elle parait vide, mais pourtant apaisée. Elle ferme les yeux, laissant le monde autour d'elle la regarder.

Pov Rachel

La musique résonne dans toute la maison. Je suis à l'étage, essayant de trouver un moyen de rester amie avec elle. Elle me manque, ses baisers me manquent, mais elle ne mérite pas ça ! Et merde, j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai pourtant rien bu du tout.

Je commence à me sentir mal, mon ventre se tord en deux, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol de la salle de bain. Je cris pour appeler à l'aide, mais les baffles sont plus puissantes que ma voix..Mon coeur loupe un battement, puis deux, et ma respiration se fait rare.

Je tombe finalement par terre, et me met en la tête dans mes genoux repliés. Je n'arrive pas à me relever, et personne ne m'entend, quesque je fais ? Je dois attendre que ça passe..j'ai tellement l'impression de revivre la situation de New-York, le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire. Mon crâne me fait encore plus mal à cette pensée. Et je ferme les yeux.

Pov Santana

Je danse encore quelques minutes, mais Quinn me tire par le bras.

-Ça va ?, demande la blonde en me prenant dans ses bras.

Pas l'habitude de la voir si émotionnelle.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Ice Queen. Je vais bien.

-Promet moi de ne pas faire de connerie ce soir, s'il te plait., dit-elle.

-Oui, je te le promet., répondit-je en la serrant un peu plus.

J'avoue que ça fait du bien, mais bon, il faut que je m'amuse, j'ai promis à Rachel après tout.

-On va danser ?, lachai-je en souriant à Quinn.

Pour réponse elle m'entraina sur la piste, et la musique démarra en même temps que nous.

Pov Finn

Je vois Santana et Quinn s'amuser, sans Rachel evidemment, vu que la latina et elle on rompus (Santana me l'a dit en rentrant), j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Satan. Elle avait l'air vide. Mais bon, j'avoue ça m'arrange un peu, vu que j'aime Rach' depuis toujours. D'ailleurs, elle est montée depuis un moment maintenant, je me demande ce qu'elle fait.

-Hey Puckerman, où est Rachel ?

-En haut Hudson ! Et laisse la tranquille, je pense qu'elle dort., répond mon meilleur ami, déjà bourré.

Il a raison, elle doit être creuvée. Je rejoins Brittany, qui depuis le début de la soirée, ne fait rien.

-Hey Britt', la NYADA alors hein ?

-Oh salut Finn. Oui apparemment. M'enfin, je pense pas y aller, je vais surement redoubler mon année, je comprend rien aux cours., enchaine la blonde.

J'adore Brittany, elle me prouve chaque jours qu'elle est la plus humaine des membres du club.

-Tu sais, tu peux demander à quelqu'un de t'aider, comme Kurt par exemple, il a une très bonne moyenne., proposai-je en prenant du cocktail.

-Oui bonne idée, en plus Kurt est une licorne comme moi, ça tombe sous le sens quand on y pense !, remarque-elle.

Je souris à sa phrase et porte mon regard sur mon demi-frère. Il est en compagnie de son copain Blaine, un bon mec, un peu narscissique, mais cool. Et puis il le rend heureux, c'est ce qui compte.

Pov Quinn

Santana et moi retournont au bar après une dernière danse, je suis éssouflée.

-Hey Fabray, tu crois qu'on va rester potes avec Berry ?, demande la brune en s'assayant.

-Déjà commence par l'appeler par son prénom, et ensuite, je pense que oui. Tu veux aller lui parler ? En plus je l'ai pas vu de la soirée, elle est encore en haut.

-Ouai bonne idée. Tu viens avec moi par contre, je veux pas faire de connerie, je suis sous l'emprise de l'alcool, donc sous l'emprise de SNIXX., plaisante-elle.

Je rigole à sa remarque et la lève du tabouret. On monte les escaliers, avec difficulté pour Satan, l'alcool oblige. Puis on va dans la seule salle allumée, la salle de bain si je me souviens bien de la maison de Noah. J'ouvre la porte, et voit une Rachel couchée, inanimée, qui tremble malgrès son inconcience. Je cours vers elle et me met à sa hauteur.

-Rach' ? Rach' réveil ! Aller bon sang !, hurlai-je., Santana appelle les urgences et vite ! Et va voir Finn pour qu'il previenne ses papas !

Elle s'execute le plus vite possible, mais elle pleure en même temps, trop choquée de la situation. D'un coup, les convulsions s'arrêtent, et elle ne bouge plus du tout. Du sang sort de sa bouche et je me met a paniquer.

-Oh putain ! Merde merde ! Putain réveille toi diva !

Santana revient vers moi et analyse la brunette.

-Quesque...merde. Sort Quinn. Je vais essayer un truc., dit-elle en me poussant.

Elle lui fait un massage cardiaque, mais rien y fait, elle ne bouge pas, seul le sang coule de sa bouche. La latina sanglote et serre la brune contre elle.

-Ta pas le droit Rachel..tu dois vivre ok ? Comme ça je pourrais vivre moi aussi. Soit pas égoïste s'il te plait., murmure-elle en bougeant la tête de l'inconciente de droite à gauche.

Je décide de les laisser dans leur moment, et attend les secours. Tout le monde à stopper la fête, la musique n'est plus là. Le stress est présent, surtout du côté des garçons, qui se retiennent de monter et de la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille.

Après une trentaine de minutes, les urgences sont là. Ils arrachent Rachel à Santana, qui insiste pour rester avec elle. Les intervenants acceptent, étant donné que les parents ne sont pas là. Effectivement, Hiram et Leroy sont en voyage d'affaire au Japon, et font tout pour rentrer, mais le voyage est long.

Une secouriste m'interpelle.

-Bonjour, vous êtes première personne à l'avoir vu comme ça, savez-vous depuis combien de temps elle est inconciente ?, demande l'inconnue.

-Pas du tout. Je pense que ça doit faire une heure et demi. Elle avait des convulsions quand je l'ai vu. Et après je..

-Oui, elle a saigné de la bouche, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va s'occuper d'elle. Vous voulez rester avec elle ? Il n'y a que deux personnes autorisées., me coupe la jeune femme.

-Oui je veux bien.

Je la suis, et me décide enfin à poser cette question. Je serre la main de Santana.

-Elle va s'en sortir ?

-Nous allons tout faire pour. Mais elle a l'air vraiment dans un sale étât, alors il y a des risques de mort oui., clarifie-elle.

Santana presse encore plus sa main, et se niche dans mon cou. J'ai peur.


	20. Chapitre 19

Pov Santana

Ça fait maintenant 3h00 que Quinn et moi on attend des nouvelles de ma brune. Elle est dans le bloc avec des médecins, et personne ne veut nous en dire plus. Ses papas ne peuvent pas venir, leur boulot à refuser le fait qu'ils rentrent plus tôt du voyage, et malgrès la situation, l'entreprise a dit non.

Nous sommes 4 à pacienter dans la salle d'attente. Moi, Ice Queen, Joe (qui a voulu rester pour la blonde évidemment) et enfin Sam. Au début j'ai pas compris pourquoi Bouche de Mérou voulait rester, mais après j'ai arrêter de réfléchir. J'ai juste attendu. Le temps se fait long, je décide de briser le silence qui reigne.

-Pourquoi t'es là Evans ?

-Joe a dit qu'il rejoignait Quinn et j'ai proposé de venir., avoue le blondinet.

-Ça je sais, mais pourquoi ? Rachel était pas ta besta que je sache., interrogai-je.

-Oh. Je sais pas vraiment. Rachel est une personne magnifique, et ce qu'elle a vécu me touche. Elle a montré à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas qu'une personne qui parle trop. Et puis elle est geniale quoi., explique-il.

-Rassure moi, tu sais qu'elle est de l'autre côté de la force Sam ?, demande Quinn en rigolant.

C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il tient beaucoup à elle.

-Ahah, oui bien sûr. Je l'aime, mais comme une amie. Je sais bien qu'elle est plus Santasexuelle !, plaisante-il.

Il doit pas être au courant j'imagine. Je vois Quinn qui commence à lui raconter le problème mais je la coupe.

-On s'aime beaucoup oui. Pas vrai Fabray ?, dit-je avec insistance.

Elle parait étonnée mais aquiesce. J'ai pas envie de lui dire, je veux faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

-Viens Satan, je vais aux toilettes et tu m'accompagnes., ordonne-elle.

Je la suis et nous nous retrouvons devant les WC.

-Pourquoi tu veux rien dire à Sam ?, dit-elle en me prenant la main.

-Je veux..je veux pas avouer que c'est finit. Elle va peut être mourrir Quinn ! Je veux rester avec un bon souvenir.

-San'..elle va pas mourrir..je te promet., annonce l'ancienne cheerlider en me fixant.

-On en sait rien, tu l'as entendu toi aussi ! Y a des risques !, lachai-je.

-Oui je sais.

Je laisse couler une larme le long de ma joue. Elle l'essuie avec son pouce et me prend dans ses bras. Je fais tomber mes bras le long de mon corp, et pleure en gémissant.

-Excusez moi, mais nous avons des nouvelles., nous interromps l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Rachel.

Je me redresse et ravale mes larmes.

-Dites nous ce que vous avez., demande Quinn fermement.

-Votre amie est dans le coma, et je ne sais pas si elle va se réveiller., je me tend à cette information., elle est restée trop longtemps inconciente, et elle convulse de temps en temps, ce qui prouve qu'elle est en vie. Néanmoins, je suis persuadée que si elle se réveille, elle aura subie une perte de mémoire importante. Elle a fait une énorme crise de panique, et si elle avait été trouvé un peu plus tôt, elle serait quand même à ce stade. Je suis désolée., avoue l'inconnue.

Les larmes retombent, je me laisse tomber par terre contre le mur, mes mains sur le visage. Quinn m'enlace mais je la reppousse violemment.

-Laisse moi ! Je veux être seule !, criai-je en cognant ma tête sur le mur.

-Madame, je comprend votre frustration, mais ne vous énèrvez pas je vous en prie., implore la jeune docteur.

-Vous voulez que je me calme ?! Ma copine à une chance sur cents de se réveiller, et elle se souviendra probablement pas de moi ni de rien, appart ça rien de grave pas vrai ?!

Elle me relève.

-Venez., dit-elle simplement.

Je laisse ma colère à l'interieur, et je prend sur moi pour ne pas lui éclater la figure à la façon SNIXX. Elle me tire rapidement et m'emmene devant une chambre.

-Ici c'est la chambre de votre amie, je vais ouvrir, et vous pourrez la voir, néanmoins, elle est bien inconciente. Si vous voulez lui parler allez-y. Avec de la chance ça la réveillera, et peut être qu'elle se souviendra de votre voix. Je vous laisse. Prévenez moi au moindre changement., lance-elle.

Je la regarde partir, et toute ma haine se volatilise. Je prend une inspiration, et je rentre doucement, les yeux clos. Je m'avance et ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle est sur un lit, avec des machines à côté d'elle. La vision est horrible, elle est blanche et son corp est complètement innanimé. Je me tiens au mur, pour ne pas tomber. Elle parait morte.

Pov Quinn

Je retourne vers Sam et Joe, qui étaient en train de parler de je ne sais quoi.

-Quinn ! Où est Santana ? Vous étiez où ?, questionne le chrétien en se levant d'un bond.

-Calme toi Joe, je vais bien et San' aussi, mais on a des nouvelles de Rachel.

Le blond se lève à son tour.

-Alors ?, demande-il.

Je lui fais rapidement le rapport de l'infirmière.

-Wow..faut le dire aux autres., continue Sam.

J'aquiesce.

-Je vais rester là avec Santana, et vous vous allez mettre au courant le Glee Club. Il faut aussi que Finn prévienne les parents de Rach', je crois qu'il a le numéro de l'un d'entre eux., dit-je.

-Ok, tiens nous au courant sur le groupe de discussion spécial New Directions., lance Joe en partant.

Il fait un signe de tête à Sam qui le suit. Je m'asseoie sur la chaise en face de moi et sort mon téléphone, pour prévenir ma mère que je rentrerais plus tard.

Pov Santana

En fait, elle est comme une poupée de porcelaine, sans âme. D'un coup, elle est secouée vivement, et je m'apprête à prévenir le docteur, mais je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit que Rachel avait encore des convulsions, alors je me résigne. Je m'approche à pas de loup vers son lit, et je me pose sur le fauteuil à côté. Mon front est en sueur, je le nettoie avec ma main. Je regarde ma belle, avec un regard triste, et décide de lui parler un peu.

-Hey Querida...j'èspère que tu m'entends, parce que sinon j'aurais l'air d'une idiote., plaisantai-je., Joe et Sam sont venues avec nous. Je te parie que Jésus sera en couple avec Ice Queen en moins d'une semaine ! Tu sais, quand je t'ai découverte, en train de faire une crise, je venais à la base pour te parler. Je comprend que tu veuilles me laisser libre et tout le tralala, mais vraiment, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime, comme j'ai jamais aimé. Ces dernières semaines ont été magnifique, et pourtant, y avait pas de sexe. En plus je pourrais pas coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime pas, et vu que c'est toi l'élue de mon coeur, c'est scientifiquement impossible ! Alors tu vas te réveiller et on va vivre en paix, toutes les deux !, avouai-je.

Je lui pris la main à ma portée, et je la serre doucement. Elle se remet à convulser, et je pleure comme une madelaine, sans pour autant lacher sa main. Je ferme mes yeux, incapable de regarder, ma vision troublée par l'eau.

-San..ta..na ?

Je réouvre d'un coup mes paupières et Rachel est enfin réveillée.

-Rach' ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as soif ?

-Pourquoi on est ici ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles Rach', on est pas amies je crois ?, demande-elle difficilement.

Evidemment. Elle se souvient pas de _nous_.

-Je vais appeler une infirmière attend., annoncai-je.

Je prend la télécommande sur son lit, et appuie sur le bouton destiné à l'appel d'urgence.

-T'as eu une perte de mémoire, mais oui on est bien amies toi et moi. Tu te souviens de quoi au juste ?, questionnai-je.

Elle équarquille les yeux et se redresse.

-Je..en fin..Finn et moi on s'est embrassés aux Nationales, et t'était très en colère. Je crois que c'est tout.

Quoi ?! Elle se souvient même pas de cet été ? Merde, c'est une bonne chose ou pas ? La porte s'ouvre, et un docteur plutôt agé entre.


	21. Chapitre 20

Pov Rachel

Moi et Santana Lopez amies ? J'ai du oublier des choses alors effectivement.

-Bonjour Rachel, je suis le docteur Andrews, et je vais te dire ce qui t'arrive.

J'aquiesce et Satan prend ma main, geste qui me surprend.

-Tu as eu une grosse crise de panique, due au stress, mais aussi à un traumatisme, tu te souviens de ce traumatisme ou pas ?, me demande gentiment l'homme.

-Pas du tout.

Un traumatisme ? Une crise de panique ? Quesqu'il m'est arrivé ?

-Bon. Tu vas peut être avoir du mal à encaisser, mais tu as subis une atteinte sexuelle. Tu t'es faite violer, cet été, d'après ton dossier., m'annonce le docteur.

Quoi ?! Un mal de crâne me prend, et je me serre le front. Santana le touche à son tour.

-Elle est brûlante Mr. Andrews, elle doit avoir de la fièvre.

-C'est normal, tu vas avoir des douleurs au crâne régulièrement., répond-il.

Soudain, je me souviens, une image d'un hôtel apparait, avec un homme et moi, il..il me viole. Oui.

-Je me souviens., murmurai-je.

Une larme coule, mais Lopez me l'essuie d'un coup de pouce. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle est vraiment proche de moi..c'est agréable.

-Les filles, je vais vous laisser. Si quelque chose d'autre te reviens, prévenez moi. Je vais avertir votre amie que tu vas bien, maintenant, essayez de retrouver des souvenirs. Ok ?

Santana et moi aquiescont et elle s'asseoit sur le bord du matelat.

-Tu te sens bien ?, questionne-elle.

-Pas vraiment..C'est horrible, je me souviens de rien, même pas de quel jour on est !

-Je sais, c'est pas facile. On a gagné les Communales, il y a pas longtemps, et Quinn et toi êtes amies, y a tellement de choses qui se sont passés après les Nationales de l'an dernier..

Non mais là c'est trop, Quinn et moi amies ?! Déjà Satan et maintenant elle !

-Et..on est sorties ensemble., finit-elle.

-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? Mais, tu es avec Brittany non, fin je sais que vous vous assumez pas encore mais..

-Wow wow wow, calmes toi ma belle. Oui on s'est assumés, pendant les vacances en fait. Mais on a rompus, elle m'a trompé. Et si si, on est bien sorties ensembles, en fait tu as rompu avec moi il y a quelques heures.., avoue la latina.

Mais, what. Oui elle est canon, mais attend, j'ai rompu ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as trompé ?!, m'exclamai-je en faisant les yeux ronds.

Elle rigole un instant.

-Non. Pas du tout. On pas encore couché ensemble tu sais ? Donc, heu, tu voulais que je..profite de mes années de lycée., bagaye-elle.

Oh. Attend..j'ai des paroles en tête qui me reviennent. Une voix résonne dans mon crâne, c'est Santana je crois ?

_-Hey Querida...j'èspère que tu m'entends, parce que sinon j'aurais l'air d'une idiote. Joe et Sam sont venues avec nous. Je te parie que Jésus sera en couple avec Ice Queen en moins d'une semaine ! Tu sais, quand je t'ai découverte, en train de faire une crise, je venais à la base pour te parler. Je comprend que tu veuilles me laisser libre et tout le tralala, mais vraiment, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime, comme j'ai jamais aimé. Ces dernières semaines ont été magnifique, et pourtant, y avait pas de sexe. En plus je pourrais pas coucher avec quelqu'un que j'aime pas, et vu que c'est toi l'élue de mon coeur, c'est scientifiquement impossible ! Alors tu vas te réveiller et on va vivre en paix, toutes les deux !_

Wow..elle a dit tout ça alors.

-C'est qui Joe ?, demandai-je., et, c'est vrai que tu m'aimes comme tu m'as jamais aimé ?

-Je..tu m'as..entendue ?

-Je crois oui.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je souris.

-Joe, c'est un mec, un nouveau du Glee Club, et oui je t'aime bon sang !

Je me souviens petit à petit, et je discute pendant une trentaine de minutes avec San'. Je suis heureuse, vraiment. La porte s'ouvre brusquement, Quinn est devant nous, essouflée.

-Rach' ! Tu vas bien ? Ce connard de docteur voulait attendre un moment avant que je te vois. Attend, tu te souviens de moi ou pas ?, demande-elle avec une vitesse de malade.

Je regarde Santana la bouche ouverte, et puis repose les yeux sur la blonde. J'éclate enfin de rire, et me jètes sur elle, oubliant complètement les machines auquelles je suis reliée. Elle se détend instantanément, et me serre à son tour.

-J'ai eu trop peur.., souffle-elle.

Je souris et la lache.

-Il faut prévenir le docteur que j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire. Tu y vas Sanny ?

Elle me souris, et hoche la tête, avant de partir, me laissant seule avec Quinn.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?, questionnai-je en m'assayant.

-Bah, plein de choses ! Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, mais ta oublier plein de choses ! Tu sais quoi en fait ?, me demande la blonde.

-Santana en était au fait qu'on avait gagner les Communales, elle m'a tout raconter jusque là.

-Oh, tu sais presque tout alors. Après avoir remporté la victoire, toi Britt' et Mike, vous avez obtenus une audition pour la NYADA apparement, j'étais en train de parler avec Joe pendant ce temps. Ensuite tu as rompu avec Lopez, et t'es venue à la soirée, où tu as démarré ta crise.

Wow, la NYADA. Mais je veux pas y aller de toute façon, c'est trop dur.

-Dacord, y a pas mal de choses oui.

On toque à la porte, et je crie un 《Entrez !》 en me couchant, exaspérée à l'idée de voir le docteur. Celui-ci entre, et souris à ma vue. San' rentre aussi, avec un gros sourire au lèvre.

-Re bonjour Mademoiselle Berry, vous allez mieux ?, demande Mr. Andrews.

Je fais oui de la tête et me relève, pour attirer la latina vers moi. Ma main est autour de sa taille, et je la serre.

-Bon, vos souvenirs reviennent vite, c'est très bon signe. Néanmoins, je vais faire des examens basiques, pour vérifier que tout va bien au niveau du corp. Mesdames, il va falloir la laisser., continue-il.

-Oui, juste, j'ai prévenu le club, et certains viendront te voir aujourd'hui, d'autres plus tard. À toute, bon courage., annonce la brune, en me faisant un bisous sur la joue au passage.

Je rougie légèrement et lui souris en retour. Les deux jeunes filles passent le pas de la porte, et je me retrouve seule avec le medecin.

Pov Santana

Elle va bien, elle va bien, ELLE VA BIEN ! Nan mais serieux, j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait mourrir..bon on est pas en couple, mais au final je m'en fiche, on se retrouvera à un moment donné si on est faites pour être ensemble.

-Santana ? Tu m'écoutes ?, questionne Quinn.

Oupsi, c'est ça de trop réfléchir aussi.

-Non, excuse moi, tu disais quoi ma belle ?, demandai-je en clignant des yeux.

-Je te demander de rentrer chez toi, t'es là depuis longtemps, faudrait te reposer un peu.

-Pas question ! Je suis en pleine forme, et je veux être avec Rachel., rétorquai-je en faisant la moue.

-Je sais, mais tu devrais aller te doucher au moins, une heure, je te demande pas plus, mais il faut que tu te détaches un peu là..

-Bah va y dit que je pue aussi ! Non mais t'es gonflée quand même ! Je veux pas la laisser c'est tout, alors lache moi., dit-je, sur la défensive.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras.

-San'...elle va pas t'oublier tu sais ?

Touché. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle se souvienne plus de nous deux, ce serait, horrible.

-Je l'aime tant..et je lui ai fait du mal avant, alors si elle ne connait que SNIXX, je crois que je vais mourrir., avouai-je.

-Mais elle te connait, elle t'a fait confiance, et je veux que tu rentres chez toi, elle ne sera pas seule, je vais rester avec elle le temps qu'il faudra. Tu pourras lui parler après comme ça. Ok ?, propose la blonde.

J'aquiesce doucement.

-Tu me préviens si y a un truc hein ? Sinon, je te jure je te tue Fabray., menacai-je en la pointant du doigt.

Elle me pris dans ses bras en murmurant un 《promis..》. J'appelle alors la seule personne qui pourra me ramener. Puck.

**Santana: Puckerman, tu peux venir s'te plait, j'ai pas de voiture.**

**Puck: Oui je vais très bien merci de demander.**

**Santana: Tu sais que c'est pas le moment pas vrai ?**

**Puck: Ouai, désolé. J'arrive dans pas longtemps, c'est quel hôpital ?**

**Santana: Le même que la dernière fois.**

**Puck: Ok, je suis chez moi avec les autres, attend moi.**

**Santana: Je peux pas partir de toute façon.**

**Puck: Tu fais chiez San'.**

**Santana: Moi aussi j'te kiffe. À toute.**

**Puck: Pff. Ouai, à toute, je ramène Finn avec moi.**

Et il raccroche, sans me laisser le temps de rouspéter, contre l'idée que le balaineau vienne avec lui. C'est pourtant évident qu'il en pince toujour pour Rachel ! De toute façon si il la touche, je lui montre comment c'est Lima Hight ! Je me dirige jusqu'au parking, le pas lourd, du à la fatigue, et à la flemme. Bah ouai, je suis Satan faut pas pousser.


	22. Chapitre 21

Pov Finn

Puck nous dépose à l'endroit indiqué par San', l'hôpital. On se retrouve devant elle, elle a l'air, heureuse.

-Vu ton sourire, j'en déduis que ma juive sexy va bien ?, demande Noah en donnant un coup de coude à la jeune fille.

-Oui, je lui ai tout dit, elle se souvenait de rien tu vois, mais Quinn et moi on a réussit à lui redonner les souvenirs. Elle était tellement mignone quand elle s'est réveillé, j'ai faillit pleurer comme une fillette, mais tu me connais, je suis une badass., plaisante-elle.

-Elle fait quoi là ?, dit-je, essayant de m'immisser dans la conversation.

-On lui fait des exams. On y va ? Faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

Et bah, elle est vachement contente de me voir.

-Je vais aller avec Quinn, pour pouvoir voir Rachel, on se voit plus tard., lancai-je à mes amis en partant en direction de l'accueil.

Je vois la blonde en train de parler avec un docteur, elle me voit enfin, je lui fais un signe de la main.

-Hey ! Santana est rentrée ?, me demande-elle.

-Yep. Puck la ramène, elle a l'air bien malgrès ses yeux fatigués., remarquai-je en suivant la fille.

-Oui. Mr. Andrews vient de me dire que tout va bien pour notre diva. On peut aller la voir, tu veux venir ?

-Avec plaisir princesse !, souriai-je.

Je toque à la porte et ouvre.

-C'est toi Sanny ?, questionne la brunette en se recoiffant rapidement.

Ce comportement me fait sourire, et je comprend bien que maintenant, c'est fini. Rachel ne sera plus amoureuse de moi, jamais.

-Pas vraiment, enfin je crois pas ?, rigolai-je en me grattant la tête.

-Finn ! Je suis contente aussi, je m'attendais pas à te voir c'est tout., dit-elle en souriant.

-Bon, je venais juste voir si tu allais bien, mais on dirait que c'est bon.

Je me retourne pour partir mais elle se lève et me prend le bras en me mettant face à elle.

-On était amis avant que je sorte avec toi, alors reste un peu. S'il te plait., implore la chanteuse en me faisant les yeux doux.

Elle lit dans mes pensées..mais en même temps, elle a bien raison, je dois avancer.

-Alors, tu vois qui en ce moment Finn ?

-Je..personne. Enfin je passe beaucoup de temps avec Brittany, mais c'est tout. Elle est cool et puis, elle essaye de m'aider pour la danse. Elle essaye., racontai-je.

Elle rigole un instant.

-Tu sais, elle s'en veut beaucoup pour les choses qu'elle a dit. Elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal, elle était simplement jalouse., soufflai-je.

-Je sais bien. Mais elle a fait beaucoup de mal justement. Néanmoins, je lui en veut pas, puis Santana m'a raconté qu'elle avait eu une discussion avec elle, à ce propos.

Oui, Britt' me l'a dit aussi.

_Flashback_

_Lima, Chez Brittany_

_-Britt, ça va ? Tu as pas dit un mot du trajet., murmurai-je à la danseuse._

_Aujourd'hui elle a pété une crise avec Artie en cours, mais je crois savoir pourquoi. En effet, PezBerry est né, ça a dut lui faire du mal. Je devais la ramener, donc on est dans ma voiture, mais elle ne dit rien._

_-J'ai fait une connerie, et je le sais. J'ai dit des choses horribles à Rachel.., avoue-elle._

_-Oh..Satan le sait ?, demandai-je en restant concentré sur la route devant moi._

_-Oui..elle m'a passé un savon. Je me suis sentie tellement mal pour Rach'.._

_-Mais Brittany, c'est pas ton genre de dire des méchancetés, tu devrais en parler., lancai-je._

_-Je sais, peut-être plus tard Finn, mais merci beaucoup, ça fait du bien d'évacuer tout ça._

_-Pas de soucis._

_Fin du Flashback_

-Oui, je suis au courant., dit-je., alors, toi et Satan, vous remettez ça ?

-Oh, non, pas du tout ! Enfin, je l'aime à la folie, mais je suis pas prête à m'invinstir dans une relation, et elle, elle doit pouvoir être heureuse., lache la brune en me donnant un sourire géné.

-Je comprend. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille par contre, Kurt et son père m'attende pour regarder un match, je veux pas être en retard., fini-je en regardant la pendule.

-Ok, à plus tard.

À la sortie de la chambre, Quinn est devant, en train de dormir sur un banc, je pense qu'elle a besoin de repos. Non en fait, j'en suis sur. Je la bouge doucement.

-Hey Ice Queen, il faut que je te ramenne.., j'essaye, mais elle ne répond pas.

Deuxième essai.

-Allez princesse. Faut se réveiller maintenant..

Elle gemit un peu, et ouvre les yeux, qu'elle frotte tendrement. Mon dieu que c'est mignon. Sans aucun sous-entendu, mais faut avouer qu'elle est choue.

-Tu peux y aller Finn, je partirais plus tard t'inquiètes.., souffle la blonde.

-Pas question, tu as l'air d'un zombie, tu viens avec moi on va chez Puckerman., ordonnai-je.

-Non..j'ai promis à San' de rester avec Rachel. Et je veux pas la laisser seule.

-Bon, tu viens, c'est le temps que je te rammene, je reviens juste après, fais moi confiance !,m'impatientai-je.

-La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, tu sais ce qui est arrivé. Beth. J'attend Santana, je me reposerai après. Point final.

Je soupire, puis je m'en vais en baissant les bras. C'est vraiment une tête de mulle..Chez Puck, tout le monde dors plus ou moins, vu qu'on a pas réussi à dormir quand les urgences sont venues pour Rach'. Seul Rory, Sam, Brittany et Mercedes sont encore debouts.

-Alors ?, demande le blond en baillant.

-Elle est en bien, mais elle est creuvée comme nous. Je dois aller chez Kurt, quelqu'un peut m'emmener, je suis venu en bus, mais là j'ai plus de sous., proposai-je.

-Je me sacrifie Hudson, comme ça je pourrais voir mon meilleur ami gay, j'en ai bien besoin., dit Mercedes en se levant.

-T'es en étât ?, vérifiai-je.

J'ai toujours eu peur des transports, surtout la voiture, alors pas question d'avoir un accident.

-Parfaitement, je me suis enfilé 3 cafés, ça devrais aller je pense., plaisante la chanteuse.

On part alors chez les Hummel-Hudson, en laissant les autres.

Pov Santana

Je prend une douche rapide, et m'habille confortablement, un sweet et un jean. De toute façon je compte pas sortir, je suis crevée. Je rejoins les New Directions en bas, et m'assoie à côté de Sam, sur le canapé. Mes écouteurs aux oreilles, je lance une playlist de Hayley, une chanteuse, spécialisé dans les histoires lesbiennes..ça fait cliché, mais j'adore ses chansons. Brittany commence à sombrer dans le dodo, mais elle se réveille brusquement.

-Ah !, crie-elle.

-Britt' ça va ?, demande Rory, le petit Irlandais.

Rory est sympas, mais il a un accent Irlandais insuportable, et vous me connaissez, je le taquine souvent à cause de ça.

-J'ai fait un cauchemard, y avais la meuf là, la recruteuse de la NYADA, et bah elle m'embrassait, et tu vois on aller passez aux choses serieuses, sauf que le visage c'est transformé en Finn. Dégueu., raconte la blonde.

J'ai toujours adoré la facilitée avec la quelle Britt-Britt à pour parler de sexe. Je rigole doucement en fermant les yeux, sans pour autant m'endormir.

-Rigole pas San', c'était horrible !, proteste la danseuse.

-Désolé.

J'allais lui raconter à quel point je trouvais moi aussi le balaineau répugnant, mais mon portable émit une vibration, alors je le pris.

**De Querida:**

**Hey..Repose toi le temps qu'il faut, je peux rester seule. Les exams se sont bien passé, j'ai rien de grave ! Tu me manques beaucoup, on se voit bientôt.**

Je souris devant tant de mignonitude en un seul message, et tapote une réponse.

**Pour Querida:**

**Salut, oui je me détend un peu, mais je reviens dans pas longtemps, tu me manques trop (: et puis je suis pas tant fatiguée que ça, je suis pas badass pour rien ! Contente que tu sois en forme, j'arrive dans 2h00 maxi.**

Je reprend ma micro sieste. Mes yeux se ferment finalement pour de bon, et mon cerveau se met en pause, chose qui me fait le plus grand bien..

-Ça y est, elle dort enfin.., remarque Bouche de Mérou.

Et non, mais je vais rien dire, je suis trop curieuse..

-Oui..elle est fatiguée depuis cette histoire de crise, je suis désolé Sam, mais je veux pas rajouter une nouvelle de plus à accepter., continue Brittany.

Hein, quelle nouvelle ?

-T'inquiètes pas ma belle, je comprend. Et puis c'est pareil pour Mercedes, je veux pas les brusquer..

Nonn, ils sortent ensemble ?! C'est cool ! Je veux dire, Britt' mérite le bonheur, et Sam est un très bon garçon, même si je l'avourais jamais. Mais ils sont un peu bête de se cacher, j'en ai rien à faire de qui sort avec qui, surtout que j'aime Rachel.

-Ouai..Tu sais, je me sens bien avec toi, genre vraiment., dit la danseuse.

Bon, si ils commencent à s'embrasser je crois que je vais vomir, autant que je me lève maintenant. Je simule un réveil, avec tout mon talent en tant qu'actrice.

-Ah ! Tu te réveilles déjà ?, demande le garçon.

-Oui, je vais retourner avec Rachel finalement, je me reposerais là-bas, puis Quinn devrait rentrer elle aussi donc..vous avez pas vu Flanagan ? Il doit me passer sa voiture, la mienne est chez moi.

-Il est sorti prendre l'air., répond Brittany.

J'aquiesce, et sort à mon tour. Il fait un peu froid et je frissonne légèrement, je vois le jeune Irlandais en train de parler au téléphone, et je decide de ne pas le déranger. Je sais je me suis radoucie, mais que voulez vous, vivre avec une diva vous fait voir la vie autrement. J'entend tout de même la conversation.

-Je sais...mais elle est tellement cool !...oui je sais qu'elle et Joe sont plutôt proches, mais peut être que je peux tanter ma chance, après tout, j'ai un trèfle à quatre feuilles...mais oui, je risque rien de toute façon, appart un rateau..ouai, merci Finn.

Ahah le farfadet craque sur Quinn ! Pff il a aucune chance, j'ai toujours su qu'elle finirait avec Joe. Ou Puck. Rory me voit enfin et me ramène chez moi. Je prend ma voiture, pour pouvoir partir de l'hôpital quand je veux, vu que c'est là où je vais. Je prend la peine de réveiller Ice Queen, et je la remercie d'être restée malgrès ses paupières lourdes.


	23. Chapitre 22

Pov Rachel

Vous savez, quand vous aimez une personne plus fort que vous vous aimez vous, on dit que ça devient toxique, qu'il faut qu'on s'aime à soit plus que tout au monde. Et je viens de comprendre pourquoi.

Ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis à l'hôpital, mon père Hiram me fait les cours, son travail à pu le libérer, une semaine de souffrance. Je ne peux pas voir mes amis, appart le soir. Je ne peux pas voir Santana.

Elle et moi on se voit plus souvent que les autres, c'est normal, je la considère comme ma meilleure amie. Mais quand elle n'est pas là, bon sang quesque j'ai mal..

Elle est devenue ma drogue, mon adiction. Je passe mon temps à penser à elle, à chanter des chansons qui me font penser à elle, ça devient génant pour mon corps, il me le fait comprendre, je ressens une douleur phisique à chaque fois que mon esprit dérive sur San'.

Et bien sur il y a mes sentiments pour elle..je l'aime, et le fait qu'elle aussi n'arrange pas les choses. Je ne suis pas prette à commencer une relation amoureuse, elle le sait. Santana a été parfaite sur ce coup, jamais elle n'a tenté un truc, elle s'est tenue à carreau, et je trouve ça génial.

Mais, elle ne voit personne, alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit avancer. Cette fille est parfaite, il y a bien quelqu'un qui voudra d'elle s'est obligé ! Vous croyez que j'exagère ?

Elle est belle (genre magnifique, genre bombasse quoi), elle a de l'humour, elle est très sympas (quand tu la connais), elle est généreuse, superbe chanteuse, danseuse, elle embrasse comme une déesse...et plein d'autres choses.

J'entends un toc toc et je décide de couper mes pensées pour l'instant. Kurt entre, avec Blaine à son bras.

-Salut Diva !, commence Kurt en me faisant la bise.

-Coucou les garçons ! Comment ça va ?

-Très bien, on voulait passer te voir, mais toi tu vas bien ? Tu reviens quand ?, demande Blaine en enlevant son chapeau.

-Oui je vais bien, mais les docteurs refusent de me faire sortir, ils font pas confiance au lycée et disent que si je refais une crise, ce qui peux arriver, je ne dois pas être seule., annoncai-je à mes amis tristement.

-Pff c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire, la dernière fois était un accident, on été bourrés, tu fais plus de soirée et c'est tout. De toute façon tu n'es jamais seule au bahut, Satan est toujours là., rétorque le brun.

Non mais il peut pas se taire, j'essaye de ne pas penser à elle pendant deux minutes, et lui il parle d'elle.

-Ouai, je sais, mais ils ne sont pas confiant., dit-je froidement.

-Ahah, Kurt aurait touché un point sensible ? Santana pas vrai..?

-Non pas du tout. Je suis très bien sans elle, et je vous ai rien demandé., répondi-je en boudant.

Kurt prend un petit sourire malicieux.

-Donc, ça ne te fait rien que ta chère Sanny voie une autre personne que toi ?, dit ce dernier.

Quoi ?! Elle voit une meuf ? Mais non ils sont pas serieux ?! Et si elle s'était remit avec Brittany ? Et pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé, on se voit tout le temps pourtant ?!

-Tu plaisantes pas vrai ?, questionnai-je avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Malheureusement non. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais pas vrai ? Qu'elle profite.

-Oui, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me le dise., avouai-je.

-Bah elle nous a dit de te le dire, parce qu'elle pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui., dit Blaine.

Je suis contente pour elle, je veux dire ça explique pas mal de choses, comme le fait qu'elle n'est rien retenter avec moi. Je suis un peu surprise qu'elle ne m'est pas attendue.

-Dacord, je comprend. Comment s'appelle sa nouvelle copine ?

-Elle ne sort pas avec elle, elle se voit après les cours c'est tout. Par contre elle a refusé de nous dire son prénom, malgrès mes tentatives répétées. Pourtant crois moi, j'ai essayé de savoir, mais rien !, continue le brun.

Bon, ça je comprend, elle veut pas que ça se sache.

-Elle est pas au lycée, c'est tout ce qu'on sait., dit Blaine en souriant.

J'aquiesce doucement. Elle avance, comme je lui ai demandé. Cool. Je crois ?

Pov Santana

Je me pose sur une table libre en attendant Dani. Elle est géniale, vraiment. Si je n'aimais pas Rachel, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion, étant donné que Dani est lesbienne elle aussi. Mais j'arrive pas encore à passer le cap, j'essaye.

Pourtant Dan' à tout pour plaire. Rien que phisiquement par exemple. Elle est blonde, et à des yeux bleus qui me font penser à l'océan et mon dieu, un corp de rêve. Et puis elle est drôle aussi, elle a un humour qui me ressemble, et j'adore ça.

Mais y a Rach', ma diva, ma brune, ma belle, ma Querida...Je pourrais facilement tomber amoureuse de Dani, et c'est bien pour ça que je traine encore avec elle ce soir, je dois avancer, Rachel veut que je le fasse. J'essaye, mais comme à cet instant présent, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'elle.

Dani avanve vers moi, je l'avais même pas vu.

-Salut ma belle !, commence la blonde en me faisant la bise naturellement.

Ouai, elle est très tactile. Et elle adore m'appeller par des petits surnoms. Je vous l'ai dit, elle est géniale !

-Hey ! Ça va ?, demandai-je poliment.

-Ouai, un peu fatiguée, le café était plein ce midi !

\--Ah merde, tu veux peut être rentrer chez toi ?

-Bah, oui, mais seulement si tu m'accompagnes., répond la blonde en me donnant un sourire coquin.

Coquin, vraiment ? Elle est très sexy dans son genre c'est sur, et puis pourquoi pas, faut que je m'amuse, et rien ne dit que ça va allez plus loin. Elle remet une de mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, avec un air très concentré. Ok, ça va allez plus loin. Je rougis un peu.

-Je..Oui avec plaisir.

-Génial., murmure-elle en me fixant.

Puis elle se lève et je fais de même en prenant soin de remettre en place la chaise où j'avais pris place. La serveuse n'habite pas loin, alors on marche jusque chez elle. Elle prend ses clés et ouvre la porte de son appart.

-Bon, fait pas attention au bordel., prévient Dani en me laissant passer.

Effectivement c'est pas super bien rangé, mais je suis pareille donc je ne peux rien dire.

-Ouaip, c'est le bordel. Mais c'est un bordel bien rangé., plaisantai-je.

Elle ricane un instant et m'invite à m'asseoir sur le canapé au salon. Je pousse légèrement les affaires étalées sur ce dernier.

-Fait comme chez toi surtout !, hurle mon amie.

Je pousse alors toutes les choses sur le sofa, et me met à l'aise, couchée tranquillement sans mes chaussures.

-Bon, t'a fait comme chez toi, c'est sur. Je dois dire que tes chaussettes sont très sexy, en passant., rigole la blonde.

Ah. Oui. J'avais oublié, mais je porte des chaussettes longues que j'avais piqué à Rachel. Elles sont a carreau. Bah elle avait jeté toutes ses anciennes fringues, mais je voulais pas que celles là passent à la poubelle.

-T'a pas le droit de me juger. Méchante., dit-je en faisant la moue pendant que la jeune fille se plie de rire.

-Je te juge pas, seulement, une meuf aussi sexy et canon que toi, bah on s'attend à ce qu'elle porte des chaussettes toutes discrettes, en fait tu casses les codes, j'aime ça., souffle la serveuse en mettant sa tête contre mon épaule et en fermant les paupières.

Wow..elle est vraiment parfaite. Je souris légèrement, et me blotis à mon tour contre elle.

-Tu sais Dani, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir rencontré dans ce café pourri...tu réussis à me faire penser à autre chose que Rach'., dit-je, toujours les yeux clos.

-Moi aussi je suis contente, t'es cool comme fille. C'est pour les personnes comme toi que j'ai quitté mes parents.

-En fait tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais partie de chez eux. T'es pas obligée., demandai-je.

-Bah non, j'ai rien à cacher, et puis toi tu m'as bien avoué l'histoire que t'as eu avec Rachel.

J'aquiesce et ouvre lentement les yeux. Dani me tend un verre d'eau et je le bois en m'assayant sur le canapé, à côté d'elle.

-Mes parents étaient des cons, mais genre vraiment. J'ai pas voulu leur dire que j'étais lesbienne, parce que je savais pertinemment que je me ferais dégagé. Mais le destin a voulu que je leur dise apparemment, parce que ma mère m'a vu embrasser ma copine de l'époque au parc, comme par hasard. Elle a piqué une crise, en me rappelant à quel point c'était un péché, tu sais les trucs bidons. Bien sur mon père était furax lui aussi, alors je me suis barrée de moi-même, avec ma guitare. J'ai laissé mon ancienne copine et me voila. Lima, Ohio.., avoue la serveuse.

Elle a vraiment pas eu de chance.. Elle attrape la télécommande, et me murmure un 《et toi ?》.

-J'ai eu des parents beaucoup plus compréhensif, mais mi abuela n'a pas été pareille. Elle veut plus me voir., lachai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce souvenir me fait mal, elle était tout pour moi, et j'étais tout pour elle. Mais elle ne pourra pas me changer. En voyant ma tristesse, Dani me passe doucement la main dans le dos, et lentement elle repose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je suis désolé...Ça a du être plus dur pour toi que pour moi., m'excusai-je en enlevant mes larmes de mes joues.

-Je crois que non, moi j'aimais pas mes parents, je veux dire, je les trouvais idiots, et sans valeur, mais toi ta grand-mère, tu l'aimais pas vrai ?, demande la serveuse en me caressant la joue tendrement.

-Grave..

-Je te promet qu'un jour elle comprendra, je t'assure, si tu l'aimes à ce point là, c'est que c'est forcément une personne intelligente., dit-elle.

J'hoche positivement la tête, et la regarde pendant qu'elle baille. Elle est belle, vraiment. La blonde a toujours sa main sur ma joue, et je pose ma main à moi sur la sienne. Elle tourne alors la tête, et je décide de prendre les devant en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est très lent, et on ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes. Je commence à mouver mes lèvres, mais elle se retire aussitôt.

-Attend., dit-elle., tu aimes toujours ton ex, non ?

Je décide de la jouer franc jeu.

-Oui, mais avec toi je suis bien, vraiment, et je sais que c'est bête, mais j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec toi, t'es belle, magnifique même, et j'adore ce que tu es. Je suis pas amoureuse, c'est vrai. Mais tu me plais., avouai-je.

-Tu me plais aussi., souffle-elle., mais je veux pas précipiter les choses..

Elle se lève. Merde..

-Dani.

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Dani !

Elle continue son chemin vers la cuisine. Je me lève et lui prend le bras.

-Dani..Répond moi s'il te plait., suppliai-je en caressant sa main.

-Je. Refuse. D'être. Le. Second. Choix.

Je lache son bras.

-Et je pense que t'es apte à comprendre ça. Ma dernière relation était toxique. J'aimais cette fille, et elle était amoureuse de moi et d'une autre en même temps. Pendant un an, j'ai du être celle qui passait en deuxième. Quand elle a accepté la demande en mariage de l'autre meuf, j'ai laissé tomber., raconte la serveuse.

-Très bien, je comprend. Mais laisse moi une chance pour te prouver que c'est pas des conneries, que t'es pas mon deuxième choix. Déjà sache que si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu tenter un truc avec Rach', mais depuis que je te vois, j'en ressens pas le besoin. Ensuite, suis moi.

Je l'emmenne jusqu'au lycée, où je rentre. C'est fermé évidemment, mais j'ai les clés grace à mon poste de cheerlider. Dani ne dit rien, elle se contente de regarder les alentours. Dans l'auditorium, les musiciens sont tous là, mais je leur demande de partir. Je prend le poste radio et place mon portable en le connectant à Bluetooth.

-Dan', t'es pas mon deuxième choix, crois moi.

La musique se met en marche, et Feelings de Hayley Kiyoko aussi. La blonde reste de marbre, mais je décide de la jouer comme dans le clip, de la jouer drague. Je sais, c'est fourbe, mais je veux vraiment qu'elle soit avec moi. Je chante, je danse, puis je vois un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors je prend ses mains et je la fait monter sur la scène. On se frotte, mais sans pour autant être vulgaire. La chanson se finit, et je lui fais un calin.

-T'es superbe Dani, je t'assure.

Elle prend une inspiration. Et recrache son air.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est du serieux ?, demande-elle.

-Pas vraiment, une amitié améliorée ? Si ça te va bien sûr.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Puis, me surprenant, elle me prend les épaules, et m'embrasse passionnément, me dominant, et je stoppe le baiser, par manque d'air. Elle embrasse divinement bien, wow.

-Mon dieu..., dit-je haletante en la prenant contre moi.

-Ouaip, tu l'a dit.

Je rigole et la regarde.

-Je prend ça pour un oui ?, questionnai-je.

Elle aquiesce doucement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma nuque.

-Tu peux prendre ça pour un oui, mais surtout, prend moi..., dit-elle suavement contre mon cou.

Ah oui, bah elle est sexy, et en plus elle sait m'allumer, génial. Mes joues prennent un teinte rosées et je lui agrippe les fesses. Elle émet un gémissement.

-Fait gaffe Dani, faut pas me le demander deux fois..., lachai-je avec un air menaçant, en remontant mes mains baladeuses.

Elle soupire de contentement et m'attrape le bras rapidement.

-Hep hep hep aventurière...pas si vite...je te rappelle qu'on est dans ton lycée, alors emmene moi où tu veux, mais pas dans l'auditorium où tout le monde peux nous voir., rétorque la blonde.

Je grogne et la tire par la main, en marchant vers un endroit plus convenable.

-Non seulement je vais t'emmener dans les toilettes, où PERSONNE ne nous surprendra, quoique vu comme je vais te satisfaire tu risques du faire du bruit, mais en plus je vais t'emmener au 7ème ciel ma belle., lançais-je en fermant la porte des WC.

Elle rougis et me plaque sur le mur en souriant malicieusement.

-Qui te dis que c'est toi qui va me satisfaire.., dit-elle baisant mon cou.

Je gémis rapidement sous ses caresses, oubliant complètement notre jeu de dominance. Bah quoi ? Je vous rappelle que c'est abstinance depuis longtemps, et que Dan' est très douée. Elle trouve rapidement mes points faibles, et je ne suis plus que gémissement. Je roule des hanches, me tortille, elle aime me faire attendre et me torturer.

-Dan-Dani, stop, me fais pas attendre ! Je te veux en moi, je t'en pris.

Je sais, c'est surprenant que je la supplie, mais croyez moi, c'est vraiment dur de se tenir. Elle me prend au mot et glisse ses doigts dans mon pantalon slim, très serré, trop serré. Elle retire ce qui gène, et je lui enlève rapidement son tee-shirt, ainsi que son soutien-gorge.

La blonde possède un corps de nymphe, sans blague. Elle explore mes cuisses, et décide d'arrêter le supplice, insérant deux doigts dans mon intimité trempée par l'exitation. J'hurle de plaisir, cette sensation me libère, et je me serre contre mon amie, qui elle continue de me pénetrer avec des mouvements rapides et réguliers.

-Ne t'arrêtes sous aucun prétexte Dan'., murmurai-je entre quelques soupirs.

Elle trace une ligne de baiser dans le creu de mon cou en sueur.

-T'es magnifique quand tu te libère Sanny..., me complimente-elle.

Je gémis en sentant une troisième doigt en moi, la blonde ne s'arrête pas là, elle commence à frotter son pouce contre mon clitoris, et j'accompagne ses mouvements de coups de hanches.

-Laisse toi aller, Santana, je suis là., dit la serveuse en m'embrassant, coupant mon gémissement.

Je prolonge le baiser, et d'un coup, elle tape contre mon "point G" comme on l'appelle, et je hurle de tout mon être, évacuant toute la chaleur de mon bas-ventre. Je tremble un petit peu, et manque de m'écrouler au sol, mais Dani me retient.

-Bon sang, c'était juste...incroyable., souriai-je en me relevant.

-C'est clair..

Elle me regarde, et je fais de même, je la vois se tortiller.

-Second Round Dan' ?, demandai-je en caressant son épaule du bout des ongles.

Elle prend la main que je faisait glisser sur son omoplate, et la met directement sous sa jupe.

-Bien sûr., dit-elle en souriant.


	24. Chapitre 23

Pov Rachel

Ça fait 3 jours que Santana ne vient pas à l'hôpital. 3 jours qu'elle trouve une excuse en me disant qu'elle fait de son mieux pour se libérer. Je sais qu'elle ment, elle doit être avec sa nouvelle copine, ou je ne sais pas qui...elle m'envoie des messages mais je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin d'elle.

**De Santana:**

**Hey, je passe dans 5 minutes, je t'amènerais une amie si tu veux bien.**

Une amie ? C'est donc elle j'imagine, celle qui me prend ma latina.

**À Santana:**

**Oui, je serais ravie de la rencontrer. À toute à l'heure San'.**

Elle me répond un peu plus tard, et je me prépare, moi ainsi qu'une chanson. Je veux que cette inconnue comprenne que même si pour le moment elles sont ensembles, Sanny est à moi. Si je suis possésive et jalouse sur les bords ? Non. Bon un peu. Beaucoup en fait.

Pov Santana

Je me lave rapidement, essayant d'être à l'heure pour Rach'. Je sais, je devrais aller la voir plus souvent, mais que voulez vous, coucher au moins 3 fois par jour avec une déesse du sexe me prend pas mal de temps.

-Santana tu viens ?, crie ma partenaire depuis la chambre.

-Oui j'arrive, deux secondes !, répondi-je.

Je prend mon téléphone et mes clés, avant de rejoindre Dani, et de partir vers l'hôpital. J'ai décidé de presenter Dan' à Rachel, pour qu'elle soit au courant. Par contre je tiens à ne dévoiler que le fait que c'est une très bonne amie, histoire de pas faire de mal à ma brune. La partie améliorée, je ne tiens pas à le lui dire.

Je toque à la chambre de Rach' et rentre, Dani à mes côtés.

-Salut Diva !, commencai-je.

Elle s'approche de moi et me fait un calin que je lui rend. Dani s'approche elle aussi, et fait un signe de la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Dani, tu es Rachel c'est ça ?, demande la blonde avec un grand sourire.

-C'est bien moi ! Tu es la nouvelle copine de Sanny donc.

Je rougis légèrement et Dan' me regarde un peu génée.

-Non, San' et moi on est très proche, c'est tout., repond la blonde frolant ma main.

Rachel aquiesce.

-Cool. Santana, Dani, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez une performance que je veux présenter au Glee Club dès que je serais sur pied.

-Bien sûr, Santana n'a pas arrêter de venter tes talents de chanteuse, j'ai hâte de voir ça !, lance la serveuse en s'assayant sur un fauteuil.

Naturellement, je me met à côté d'elle, mais le manque de place est présent..

-Soit pas bête, vient sur mes genoux., dit Dani en me soulevant.

Je souris et m'execute.

-Bon, c'est partis., lache Rach' en allumant son poste.

Une chanson que je connais trop bien se lance, "Crush". Quelle idiote, elle est jalouse ! Elle regarde tout le long la blonde, qui elle essaye de rester de marbre, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de lacher un sourire en coin. La musique s'arrête et la brune reprend son souffle.

-Alors..c'était comment ?, demande-elle en fixant la serveuse.

Dani me regarde et éclate de rire. Je souris face à tant de compréhension du niveau de mon amie, qui met sa tête dans mon coup. La diva regarde la scene et croise les bras.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drole. C'est légèrement irrespectueux de te moquer pour rien en plus., rétorque-elle.

-Oh, un manque de respect ? Je me pointe ici pour faire plaisir à San', et toi tu me fais comprendre que je ne suis qu'une passade pour elle. Niveau manque de respect, t'es pas mal non plus., répond Dan' serieusement.

-Les filles stop, je vois pas pourquoi tu serais jalouse Rachel, je dois avancer, et même si Dani n'est pas ma petite-amie, elle me fait du bien., lachai-je.

La brune soupire.

-Je suis désolé. Je peux chanter une autre chanson ? Je veux me faire pardonner.

-Oui si tu veux.

Elle commence donc la musique, c'est "Stone Cold" de Demi Lovato, une superbe chanteuse. La brunette la chante avec perfection, et je souris un peu, en prenant la main de la blonde. Quand la musique se termine, je tiens encore plus fermement la main de Dani.

-C'est magnifique Rachel. Je suis bluffée. Vraiment., complimente la blonde.

-Cette chanson est tout ce que je ressens, je suis heureuse que vous soyez amies, mais c'est dur San' parce que je t'aime vraiment, et il me tarde d'être en forme pour avancer moi aussi., explique la chanteuse.

Je la prend dans mes bras et je sens une chaleur que j'adore. Je crois que je tombe encore plus amoureuse de Rach'. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu sais je chante moi aussi, je peux te montrer., dit mon amie avec un air de défi.

-La scène est à toi., plaisante la brune.

Dani branche son téléphone et cherche quelques minutes pendant que Rachel me fait signe de me rasseoir.

-Bon on reste dans du Demi, vu que je la kiffe., annonce-elle.

"Give Your Heart A Break" commence, et je découvre la voix de Dan' qui est juste magnifique..Néanmoins, rien ne se passe. Je devrais être heureuse que Dani me chante une chanson d'amour, mais non. Rachel à les yeux humides mais elle se force à sourire. Je prend sa taille et la serre. Je suis vraiment débile, comment je pourrais l'oublier ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui remplis se vide à l'interieur de moi, pas Dani, ni personne. Je suis monstre. Je lui fais du mal, elle et la blonde.

-C'était bien ?, questionne la serveuse.

-Oui, j'ai adoré personnellement, tu as un timbre magnifique. Vous pouvez y aller, je suis un peu fatiguée., répond la brune en se détachant brusquement de moi et en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

-Tu es sûre ? Je peux rester., proposai-je.

-Oui, allez, je dois faire mes devoirs en plus., souris-elle.

Dani lance un 《ok, à plus》 et me tire par le bras. Elle m'entraine très vite dans les toilettes et ferme à clé. Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Rachel.

-Allez San', lache toi..

Rachel.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi Sanny...

Rachel. Non. Je ne peux pas. Je reppousse la jeune fille.

-STOP. On arrête Dani, je ne peux pas faire semblant. C'est fou, tu as réussi à me faire oublier mon amour pour ma diva pendant 3 jours, un exploit. Mais à la minute où je la vois, je ne peux plus. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose, je me suis trompée., avouai-je en m'assayant sur la cuvette.

Mon amie soupire fortement et ouvre les toilettes.

-Tu sais Santana, je le savais. Au fond de moi je me suis dis que si on continuait cette amitié, tu finirais par tomber amoureuse. Mais non, je suis le deuxième choix, encore., dit-elle., tu sais où me trouver, le café est toujours ouvert.

Puis elle s'en va. Je suis vraiment dégoutante. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'est Rachel, je peux pas. Je me lève d'un bond et court à la recherche de la chambre de ma brune. J'entend des cris mais je ne m'arrête pas, je sais qu'elle doit pleurer à cause de moi. J'ouvre la porte. Je me rue sur elle et je l'enlace de toutes mes forces.

-San...?, sanglote la diva.

Elle pleure sur mon épaule alors que je la serre de tout mon corps.

-Je t'aime Rachel.

Je relève ma tête, et l'embrasse comme ci c'était la dernière fois que je la voyait. Elle répond à mon baiser. On est toujours debout, mais pas pour longtemps, je met mes jambes autour d'elle et elle me soulève difficilement pour qu'on puisse s'allonger sur son lit. Je ne romps pas le baiser, et mes mains se dirigent vers sa joue. Je me recule légèrement, et la reprend dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime vraiment. M'en fiche du lycée, je profite que si je suis avec toi de toute façon., avouai-je.

-Sûre ?, questionne-elle.

Je la pousse sue le lit un peu violemment, et l'embrasse encore.

-Absolument.

Elle sourit.

-Et Dani ?

-J'ai essayé de t'oublier tu sais, vraiment, mais j'arrive pas. Je vais être honnête, avec Dan' on est allées plus loin que des bisous, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, et là, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que tu serais la seule à me faire ressentir ça., lachai-je en me couchant à côté d'elle.

Son parfum me fait du bien, ça me détend. Je suis bien là, avec elle.

-Très bien. Alors on remet ça, PezBerry ?, plaisante Rach'.

-Yep, on remet ça.

Elle hoche la tête et approche son visage du mien.

-Y a intérêt Lopez., dit-elle en m'embrassant sensuellement.

Nos lèvres se redécouvrent, nos langues aussi, et nous sommes tellement dans notre bulle, que l'on ne voit pas arriver Mercedes en compagnie de Tina et Mike.

-Salut Rach'...et Santana ?, annonce Mercedes.

Je me relève brusquement et rougis instantanément. Oups, prises en flagrant délit.

-Salut !, dit-je en me levant.

Je leur donne un sourire forcé, et géné. Elle se regardent en rigolant et Mike s'approche lui aussi. Il ne nous a pas vu.

-Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Finn a encore dit un truc débile sur le groupe ?, demande Mike innocement.

-Ce qu'il se passe, Mike, c'est que ces deux jeunes demoiselles étaient en train de se rouler des pelles quand on est rentrées., lache l'asiatique.

Il équarquille les yeux et sourit à son tour. Je me gratte la tête nerveusement, et Rachel elle, a son visage dans ses mains.

-Ah, vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse entres amoureuses ?, répond Mike poliment.

-Bon sang mais taisez vous ! Toi asiatique numéro 1 arrête de rire, asiatique numéro 2 tu la ferme aussi, je suis sûre que vous vous êtes déjà fait surprendre alors que vous faisiez beaucoup plus donc chut. Et enfin Aretha, je sais que c'est dur d'être célibataire, mais je crois me souvenir que toi et Bouche de Mérou n'éprouviez aucune gêne à vous bouffer les amidales à la soirée de Puck., hurlai-je.

-SNIXX est de retour les gars. On devrait partir tant qu'on peut., plaisante Tina.

Je soupire et me rasseoit à côté de Rachel qui me prend la main en me murmurant à l'oreille 《c'était très sexy quand tu t'énervais, mais calme toi bébé》. Je rougis encore plus et croise mes bras en signe de boudage.

-Et puis faute de te décevoir Satan, mais je suis bel et bien en couple avec Sam, sauf que moi tout le monde le sait., réplique Mercedes.

Wait ? Mais non Sam est avec Brittany. Ce connard ne sort quand même pas avec deux meufs en même temps ? Si il fait ça je le tue à coup de poissons dans la tronche.

-Les amis je suis contente que vous veniez prendre de mes nouvelles, mais Santana et moi, on vient juste de se remettre ensemble, et j'aimerais vraiment profiter d'elle parce que je la vois pas beaucoup la journée et...

Je la coupe en lui mettant la main sur la bouche, puis je lui souffle dans l'oreille comme elle l'a fait il y a quelques secondes 《c'est super sexy quand tu te lances dans tes monologues mais calme toi Querida, respire》. Nos amis rigolent en voyant la scène et Rachel plaisante avec nous.

-On va y aller., lance Mike.

Les deux filles aquiescent.

-Ah oui, attendez vous à recevoir des messages de Kurt, vous vous doutez qu'on va pas garder me secret pas vrai ?, répond Mercedes en partant.

Elle ne prend pas le temps d'attendre notre réponse, la porte est déjà close. Je soupire, et me met à rire. Comme ça. Rach' me regarde étonnée, puis elle me rejoint dans mon délire. Si quelqu'un nous voyez, on nous prendrait pour des folles, mais il n'y a personne, juste nous deux.

On s'étalle sur le lit toujours en rigolant. Je caresse la joue de ma belle, et puis revient le silence. Elle me sourit toujours, et je l'embrasse. Elle embrasse bien, j'adore sa façon de me faire oublier le reste du monde.


	25. Chapitre 24

Pov Rachel

Ce matin je me réveille, avec une certaine fille à mes côtés, Santana. Hier a été assez éprouvant. Je crois que San' ne réalise pas vraiment ce que je vis, elle ne réalise pas à quel point je suis fatiguée.

Dabord l'arrivée de Dani dans sa vie, le fait que cette fille soit une bombe et que juste après elle la largue, mon cerveau en a pris un coup. Puis j'ai compris que c'était l'amour, qu'elle est amoureuse de moi. Si elle est prête à attendre, alors je veux être avec elle.

Le soleil se reflête sur ses cheveux noirs, je souris, elle dors encore. Sa respiration est régulière, douce, tout le contraire de ça personnalité. Du moins c'est ce que l'on croit. Il faut être patient pour la connaître vraiment.

Je lui caresse la joue avec mon pouce, et me rapproche d'elle pour me blotir contre son corp chaud. Je pourrais rester là des heures, mais mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous voit dans cet étât, sachant que personne ne doit dormir avec moi normalement.

Je la pousse doucement.

-Sanny, il est l'heure de se lever ma belle..

Elle grogne et proteste avant de se rendormir. Je secoue la tête en signe de refus, elle doit se réveiller, même si je suis bien.

-Bon puisque tu le prends comme ça., dit-je fermement.

Je commence à tracer une lignée de baiser sur son cou. C'est bizarre, je devrais avoir du mal avec le sexe, ou juste les contacts après New-York, mais avec San' tout est plus simple.

Elle ne réagit pas donc je me met à califourchon sur elle, et embrasse encore une fois sa nuque, sa machoire. Elle esquisse un sourire, et je continue mes caresses. Au bout d'un moment, j'abandonne et me recouche à ses côtés. Elle sera la seule à se faire engueuler par mes parents, tan pis.

Je boude dans mes pensées, et soupire bruyamment. Par suprise, Santana se lève et se jète sur moi, m'embrassant avec passion. Elle est à son tour à cheval sur moi et me caresse sous mon pyjama. Ses mains sont douces, et elle n'est pas violente dans ces gestes.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et mon père nous observe les bras croisés. Non mais on est maudites je te jure.

-Rachel Barbra Berry ! Je vois que tu vas mieux !, rétorque Hiram.

Je me cache doucement, mais Santana me relève la couverture.

-Hep, on est dans le même bateau ta pas le droit de me laisser toute seule !, souffle la latina en remettant en place la couette.

-Salut pap's !, essayai-je.

-N'essaye même pas de faire comme si tout allez bien. C'est strictement interdit de dormir avec quelqu'un, tu le sais. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi insolentes., continue mon paternel.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais avec Rachel, hier, on a décidé de se remettre ensemble, et, je suis restée, c'est pas sa faute., s'excuse ma petite-amie.

Mohh elle est trop cute ! Mon père se gratte la tête.

-Bien, je ne veux plus de bétises. Maintenant levez-vous, allez vous préparez, surtout toi Santana, il me semble que tu as cours.

-Je commence avec le Glee Club, c'est pas grave, Shuster ne dira rien., révelle nonchalamment la jeune fille.

La routine prend place, je me douche, Santana aussi, séparement évidemment, et je déjeune pendant qu'elle part.

-Je te vois ce midi Rach', je ramènerai Quinn surement., lance-elle en me faisant un bisous sur la joue.

Je souris et lui souffle 《kédac, bonne matinée !》. Mon papa revient une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

-Bon, tu m'expliques ?, demande-il enfin.

-Oui. Hier, j'ai compris que je voulais être avec elle oui, mais surtout que je devais être avec elle, c'est vital. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, et elle aussi, alors tan pis si on profite pas d'une certaine manière, on s'amuse à notre façon., avouai-je.

-Tu as bien grandi ma chérie. Je suis content pour vous, mais plus de choses comme ce matin, ok ?, redemande-il.

Je soupire et rougis un peu.

-Oui papa..

Il me regarde tendrement, et va chercher ses cours. J'aime bien quand il fait le professeur, mais le lycée me manque. Le docteur doit passer au repas de midi normalement, pour me dire quand je pourrais enfin partir.

-Allez, on commence avec les maths !

Génial.

Pov Sam

Je me dépèche de courir pour arriver à l'heure au bahut. J'ai aucune voiture, pas assez de sous, et Mercedes n'a pas pu venir me chercher ce matin. Brittany non plus.

-Sam ! Je dois te parler., hurle Santana en arrivant toute contente.

Apparemment elle et Rachel sont de nouveau ensemble, d'après Kurt. Attend ? Elle m'a appelé Sam ? Mauvais signe.

-J'ai appris que tu sortais avec Mercedes ? Et Brittany, tu la trouves pas géniale ? Elle est cool ?, questionne la brune.

Brittany ?

-Heu ouai Mercedes et moi oui, mais Britt' ne m'interesse pas. Pourquoi ?, demandai-je.

Je vois pas pourquoi je serais sur Britt-Britt, je veux dire, y a eu l'histoire de ses parents et tout, mais...

-T'es sûr de toi ? Parce que quand Rachel a été hospitalisé, tu avais l'air proche d'elle., répète la latina un peu froidement.

Elle ne le sait pas encore alors, quelle idiote, elle croit que je trompe Mercedes.

-Mais non ! T'a été tellement concentré sur Rach' ses dernières semaines que t'étais pas attentive en cours. Nos parents sont de la même famille, en fait, on est demi-frère et soeur maintenant. Son père est avec ma mère..., avouai-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle de musique.

-Mais tes parents sont plus ensemble ?

-Non. J'ai pas envie d'en parler., finit-je.

Mais elle s'asseoit malgrès tout à mes côtés.

-Alors pourquoi elle disait qu'elle était bien avec toi ?

-Elle se sentait un peu stréssée de rencontrer son demi-frère, mais elle a été contente de voir que c'était moi au final. Je ferais jamais de mal à Mercedes., lancai-je avant que le professeur arrive.

Elle aquiesce doucement.

-Bien les jeunes, il va falloir commencer le programmes des Sélections ! Je vais vous donner le thème. "Votre numéro doit contenir une chanson parlant du passé"., annonce Mr. Shuester.

Si on est logique, les Nationales parleront du présent.

-Vous avez des idées qui vous viennent à l'esprit ?

-Moi j'en connais une pas mal, mais je sais pas si ça colle avec ce que veulent les jurys., dit Santana.

-Essaye toujours, et puis de toute façon on va sûrement faire un solo et j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui le fasse Santana., propose-il.

-Ok, je veux bien., sourit la latina.

Elle souffle aux musiciens la musique choisie, et commence. Elle chante "Mine", surement en pensant à sa bien aimée. C'est doux, puissant, captivant. C'est beau. Tout le monde applaudit, et Satan regarde Quinn d'un drole d'air, d'un air "faut que je te parle on va aux toilettes ?". Oui je sais, je suis doué pour décripter le language féminin.

-Monsieur, je voudrais faire un duo avec Mercedes, je vous l'ai déjà proposé, mais maintenant je vais vous le chanter., dit-je.

Il soupire et me laisse faire malgrès tout. Ma copine se lève et on fait notre prestation. "Human Nature" de Michael Jackson éblouit tout le monde, et le professeur est dacord pour le présenter aux Sélections !

Pov Rachel

Je finis la matinée tranquillement et le docteur arrive.

-Rachel, bonne nouvelle, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous demain soir !, annonce-il en observant son carnet.

Je fais un gros sourire, enfin je vais être dans ma maison.

-Et le lycée ?, demande Leroy.

-Pas encore, c'est trop risqué, elle doit être en permanence sous surveillance, et malheureusement...

Il fut coupé par une porte qui s'ouvrit sur Santana et Quinn, qui me sautèrent literallement dessus sans prêter attention au medecin.

-Rach' ! San' m'a dit que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble, je suis contente !, s'exclame la blonde.

Je rigole légèrement, et elle se détache enfin de moi en rougissant un peu. Mr. Andrew venait de toussoter pour avoir notre attention, et l'ancienne cheerlider prit un air géné.

-Désolé ! Je voulais pas faire irruption à votre entretien, pardon., s'excuse-elle.

-C'est rien, mais je voulais finir mon diagnostic si vous voulez bien. Je disais donc à Mme Berry que tout va bien, elle va pouvoir rentrer chez elle, mais que pour votre lycée, tant qu'il ne sera pas certain que quelqu'un soit en permanance avec elle, elle n'y retournera pas. Et comme son père lui fait les cours à la maison, c'est la meilleure solution., finit-il.

Quinn équarquille les yeux tandis que Sanny me regarde le visage glacial.

-Vous plaisantez ? Elle va quand même pas passer son année chez elle, il lui faut une vie sociale !, proteste la brune bruyamment.

-Je suis désolé, mais sa priorité n'est pas sa vie sociale, mais sa vie. Elle a faillit mourrir, n'oubliez pas., rajoute le docteur.

Santana proteste encore mais le medecin ne change pas d'avis, il s'en va alors.

-Pff. Quel con. Je serais toujours là moi !, hurle ma copine.

Je la regarde tendrement et caresse son dos doucement.

-Calme toi San'..on va trouver un moyen de me sortir de là, mais faut que tu te détentes un peu., lui soufflai-je.

Elle respire, expire.

-C'est vrai que un an sans te voir ça va être dur, et puis toi tu vas t'ennuyer chez toi., lance Quinn en nous servant de l'eau.

-Yep., confirmai-je.

La discussion dérive sur un autre sujet, notamment Quinn qui c'est beaucoup rapprochée de Joe. Puis on arrive à Blaine et Kurt, qui vivent le parfait amour.

-Mouai, le pot de gel est invivable au club, on dirait toi avant cet été ! Toujours en train de protester, de raler, de demander un solo !, s'exclame la latina en faisant sa tête de garce.

-T'a le sang chaud en ce moment ma belle., plaisantai-je.

-C'est toi qui est invivable San', SNIXX revient à chaque cours. Faites que tu reviennes rapidement Rach', sans toi c'est un monstre., continue la blonde.

Je rigole avec celle-ci pendant que ma petite-amie boude, les bras croisés.

-Bon j'y vais les filles, Joe m'attend pour notre diner, à toute !, lance l'ancienne cheerlider en partant rapidement.

-Ils en mettent du temps pour ce mettre ensemble., remarque la brune.

-Yep, grave.

Un silence prend place pendant quelques secondes, puis je me jette sur la chanteuse en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle sourit dans le baiser, et je ferme les yeux. Enfin, je suis bien, enfin je n'ai plus de douleur.


	26. Chapitre 25

Pov Santana

Il est plus de 21h00, je suis chez Rachel. Elle est rentrée aujourd'hui et ses parents doivent partir en voyage pour les affaires. Sauf Hiram, qui restera pour lui faire les cours. Je suis bien, pausée, apaisée. Malheureusement c'est de courte durée, je dois partir, et je ne verrais ma copine que demain soir. Ce serait plus simple si ce fichu docteur nous laissez prendre les choses en main, et comme ça Rach' retournerait au Glee Club.

-Santana, c'est l'heure de partir, Rachel se lève tôt demain matin., annonce Hiram en rentrant dans la chambre.

Je baisse les yeux et affiche un sourire timide avant d'aquiescer. Rachel se lève de sa chaise de bureau et me prend dans ses bras.

-Restes devant la fenêtre en sortant, je te ferais rentrer., chuchote-elle.

Je souris encore plus.

-Bon, gros bisous, je passerais demain soir., lancai-je en déposant un baiser chaste à ma petite amie.

Puis je prend mes affaires et dit au revoir à Hiram en lui faisant la bise. J'attend que les lumières de la maison s'éteignent, il fait froid dehors. Toutes les lumières ont disparues, même dehors, alors je prend mon téléphone pour éclairer. Soudain un bruit sourd se fait entendre et je pousse un léger cris.

-Oh mon dieu Santana tu vas bien ?, demande Rachel à sa fenêtre maintenant ouverte.

Je viens de me recevoir une échelle dans la tête, non je vais pas bien.

-J'ai eu peur idiote ! Tu pouvais pas prévenir ?!, rétorquai-je.

Elle se met à rigoler en murmurant un 《désolé》.

Je monte à l'échelle et rentre dans la chambre.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as une échelle dans ta chambre Rach' ?, questionnai-je en remettant en place ma queue de cheval.

Elle s'approche de moi et me prend les mains. Puis, elle enlève l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux, laissant apparaître une chevelure longue et noire.

-J'aime bien quand t'a les cheveux lachés., souffle-elle., sinon, c'est mon papa qui avait sucombé à mes caprices, je voulais une échelle après avoir vu Romeo et Juliette, et la scène du balcon.

Je rougis un peu face au geste et lache un ricanement après son anecdote. Du Rachel Berry tout craché. Mes joues rouges passent inaperçues car tout la chambre est plongée dans un noir profond.

-T'es mon Romeo alors ?, souriai-je en mettant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Elle sourit.

-Apparemment., dit-elle en m'enlacant., mais on est dacord que personne ne meurt à la fin ?, demande-elle contre mon épaule innocement.

Je caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse.

-Evidemment, Santana Lopez est immortelle., plaisantai-je.

Elle se dégage de moi et s'assied sur le pied du lit.

-Ça voudrait dire que t'es un vampire, intéressant., continue la brunette avec un sourire en coin.

Je la pousse sur le matelat de sorte à ce qu'elle soit complètement couchée, et me met au dessus d'elle.

-Fait gaffe Berry, je peux mordre., lachai-je en prenant ses bras et en les mettant au dessus d'elle.

Elle essaye de se dégager mais n'y arrive pas.

-San' s'il te plait.

Je la lache et me met à côté d'elle.

-Désolé, je vais trop loin ?, lui demandai-je doucement.

-Un peu, mais je comprend que tu veuilles plus, je veux dire moi aussi, mais je veux pas cette sensation, le fait d'être bloquée., explique Rachel.

-Ok., soupirai-je.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, mais elle cherche à ouvrir le passage, et j'entrouve les lèvres pour la laisser faire. Elle domine la danse, ce qui habituellement n'est pas le cas, mais je veux qu'elle se sente en confiance.

Nos caresses sont douces, puissantes. Je découvre une partie de son corps, sans vraiment le voir, en la touchant, dessous son pyjama. Notre baiser se finit enfin, et je me blotis contre elle.

-Il faut que je parte Querida., dit-je à contrecoeur.

-Oui, mais c'est un peu tard, ça va aller ?

-J'habite à côté, y a pas de mal, je te préviens quand j'arrive promis., rappelai-je à ma belle.

Je me lève difficilement et dépose un dernier bisous sur ses lèvres chaudes. Un dernier 《à demain》 et je suis déjà dehors.

Pov Rachel

Quesque je l'aime...Ses lèvres, son sourire, sa peau...je sais que c'est bientôt, je serais bientôt prête, j'en suis sûre. J'obsèrve la fenêtre par laquelle elle vient de passer, elle me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs.

_Flashback_

_Chez Rachel, 23h00_

_J'entend un objet percuter la vitre de ma fenêtre, je pose alors mon livre sur ma table de chevet. Un autre objet fait surface, un caillou. Je commence sérieusement à angoisser, alors je me dirige devant la fenêtre. Un garçon, Puck ? J'ouvre, pour lui parler, mais je me reçoit un caillou dans le visage. Quel idiot ! _

_-Oup's ! Rach' ça va ? Tu peux me faire rentrer ?, demande le jeune homme en se grattant la tête._

_-Espèce de couillon ! Ne refait plus jamais ça ! Tiens !, rétorquai-je en lui lancant une échelle._

_Il monte rapidement et se met sur mon lit, comme à chaque fois qu'il vient chez moi._

_-Désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal., répète-il géné par la situation._

_-Ça va c'est pas grave. Tu fais quoi a cette heure-ci ? Parce que si c'est pour qu'on ressorte ensemble tu peux toujours courrir, on part bientôt pour les Nationales, et Jesse et moi c'est fini pour la même raison, pas de distraction avant le concours., annoncai-je d'une traite._

_-Je veux pas ressortir avec toi, t'es comme une soeur pour moi. Je voulais te parler de Quinn. Elle est mal, très mal, elle compte même abandonner le Glee Club !, avoue Puck._

_-C'est vrai ? Noah, je suis contente que tu veuille te confier à moi, mais tu devrais savoir que moi et Quinn ne sommes pas amies, malgrès mes tentatives pour le devenir. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle me hait à ce point, je veux dire, elle doit être jalouse probablement, ou bien elle se sent mal et..._

_Il me coupe dans mon monologue._

_-Je sais. Mais vous êtes pas si différentes, vous voulez être aimées, toi tu veux aller à Bradway, pour les acclamations du public, pour te sentir appréciée, et elle, elle joue la fille parfaite, pour que tout le monde l'aime. Mais elle craque, depuis que Finn l'a quitté pour toi. Va lui parler. S'il te plait._

_Je le regarde et réfléchit. Il a raison. J'hoche finalement la tête et soupire._

_-Très bien. Mais pour la peine tu devras me rendre un service._

_-J'écoute., répond-il._

_-La prochaine fois que tu vois Finn, dit lui que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui. Je sais qu'il a quitté Quinn pour moi, mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Pas dans ce sens là du moins. Et j'aimerais bien que tu m'accompagnes à New-York cet été. Tu as des gros bras, c'est toujours utile., demandai-je._

_Il sourit._

_-Ce sera avec plaisir, ma petite juive préférée., lache-il en me prenant dans ses bras musclés._

_Fin du Flashback_

Je souris doucement face au souvenir. Il avait voulu venir à New-York, et à la base c'est moi qui lui avait proposé (imposé), mais dès que Shelby lui avait demandé de garder Beth pendant les vacances il avait tout de suite annulé. Je comprend, et je ne lui en ai jamais voulu.

J'en ai voulu à personne, sauf à deux. Ce violeur, dont le visage ne me dit plus rien, et moi-même. Je m'en veut d'avoir été naïve pendant toutes ces années, d'avoir cru que chaque personne à quelque chose de bon au fond de lui.

Je m'en veut d'être partie seule du bar, alors qu'il faisait nuit, et que j'étais à New-York. Je m'en veut d'avoir attendu une semaine avant d'en parler à mes papas, et de ne pas avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur plus tôt.

Je m'en veut d'être aussi dure avec les garçons, seulement parce que l'un d'entre eux m'a fait du mal. Et je m'en veut d'être tellement faible, que je ne peux plus retourner à New-York.

Je m'en veut.

**De Santana:**

**Coucou Rach', je suis bien rentrée, ça va ?**

Mais je m'en veut pas d'être amoureuse d'elle, ça je le sais.

**À Santana:**

**Hey, oui je vais bien, et toi ? Tes parents sont pas furax de l'heure à laquelle tu rentres ?**

**De Santana:**

**Je suis en vie oui xD. Ils sont chez mi Abuela, donc je les verrais que très tard..**

Je sais que sa grand-mère lui manque, il faut que je règle ça. Ça me fais de la peine de la voir coupée de son enfance.

**À Santana:**

**Dac, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, et si tu veux parler de ta grand-mère, je suis à l'écoute ma belle. Je t'aime**.

Elle me répond un peu plus tard.

**De Santana:**

**Bonne nuit, je t'aime aussi.**

Toujours aussi douée avec ses émotions...

Pov Santana

J'essuie les quelques larmes qui se sont déposées sur mes joues. Evidemment qu'elle me manque, j'ai essayé de la raisonner, mais c'est une vieille peau..Je me met en sous-vêtements, me glisse dans mes draps et pleure en silence.

Je refuse de laisser croire à quiconque que je vais mal. Ça serait être faible. Et je ne le suis pas. J'éteint finalement la lumière et ma lampe de chevet, pour fermer enfin les yeux.

Mon reveil sonne à 7h00 du matin, et mes yeux me piquent, surement du aux pleurs de la veille. Je me prépare rapidement, mon uniforme de cheerlider enfilé. Je prend un petit dejeuner peu copieux, à cause de mon régime spécial cheerios.

Les cours commencent, et je m'installe à ma place dans la salle du Glee Club. Finn se dirige vers moi, un sourire bête comme d'habitude sur son visage.

-Salut San' ! Ça va ?

-Tu me veux quoi le Baleinneau ? Je suis fatiguée, alors si tu pouvais me laisser.

-En fait je veux ton avis, j'aimerais proposer une musique de groupe pour les Selections., avoue le garçon en s'assayant près de moi.

Je m'en fout. Genre complètement.

-Et en quoi mon avis t'intéresse ?

-T'es douée, et d'ailleurs t'a ta chance pour la NYADA, si tu met en avant dans les concours, qui sait, tu seras peut être repérée par un recruteur., dit-il.

-Mais je veux pas rentrer à la NYADA Hudson, ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?, plaisantai-je pendant que le prof commence à s'installer lui aussi.

-Et tu veux faire quoi alors ?

-Rien qui te regardes., répondi-je fermement.

En vérité j'en sais rien. Mon avenir me préoccupe pas tant que ça, je sais que je veux me casser d'ici c'est tout. Mr. Shuester nous dit bonjour et explique la séance.

-Rachel va sûrement changer d'avis avant la fin de l'année, je le sais, à propos de New-York. Et je sais que tu veux pas de relation à distance, alors réfléchit-y., chuchote le jeune homme.

-Bon, vous avez des idées pour des chansons à présenter ?, questionne le professeur.

-Moi oui, mais c'est juste une idée, rien de bien concré., déclare Finnocence en se levant., seulement, je voudrais que Rachel soit là.

-Vous avez des nouvelles ? Elle pourra sortir bientôt ?, demande Sam en me désignant moi et Quinn.

-Elle est plus à l'hôpital mais elle peut pas venir au bahut., dit Ice Queen nonchalement.

Mr. Shuester aquiesce et me regarde finalement.

-Santana ? Quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Ormis le fait que vos cheveux sont trop bouclés à mon goût, et au goût de tout le monde appart votre petite-amie qui doit visiblement être complètement folle, non je n'ai rien à ajouter., répondi-je en souriant faussement.

Le prof soupire.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'elle va sortir dans longtemps alors., soupire-il.

-Exactement., dit-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Il hoche la tête doucement encore une fois.

-Et pour son audition à la NYADA ?, demande Kurt.

-T'a qu'a aller la voir toi même Porcelaine. Elle me manque déjà assez, pas besoin de me rappelez à chaque seconde qu'elle est pas là., lancai-je au garçon.

Il regarde Blaine qui lui sourit, et lui dit à une vitesse exeptionnelle 《ne dit rien je t'en supplie pas de remarque !》, mais celui-ci ne l'écoute pas.

-Mohh c'est mignon, Santana à besoin de sa Rachel chérie...t'es amoureuse c'est trop chou !, lache Blaine avec une pointe de taquinerie.

-Il est mort, ravi de t'avoir connu mec, t'es un bon type., rajoute Puck en tapant l'épaule du concerné et en se levant.

-Puckerman où vas-tu ?, demande William tandis que Noah se dirige vers la porte.

-SNIXX arrive monsieur, elle met du temps, mais elle arrive. Je veux pas être témoin du meurtre.

Le professeur secoue la tête.

-Reste ici.

-Bon écoute moi le Hobbit, je veux bien supporter tes humeurs de star de Brodway, mais là c'est trop. Sache que quand tu chantes, je m'endors. Crois-moi, si je ne violais pas la loi en le faisant, tu serais déjà accroché nu à un poteau au Pôle Nord, quand les ours sont de sorties. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que j'irais en prison, et je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te faire chier toi et ta poupée de cire. Donc pour compenser, je vais juste te dire ce que je pense de toi. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre chanteur de chorale qui ne peux pas s'empêcher de tout ramener à lui-même et qui ne sais pas laisser les autres s'exprimer. Rachel laisser penser qu'elle n'était que ça, mais c'est faux, elle est bien plus, toi tu n'es que ça, un garçon sans personnalité intéressante, qui porte des noeuds papillons en pensant qu'il est stylé alors qu'il fait plus gay que le drapeau arc-en-ciel. Je veux dire, moi je suis lesbienne, mais je suis habillée comme une personne lambda, pas besoin de montrer au monde entier que tu es homo, ou alors soit encore plus clair, mais un panneau lumineux sur ton front avec marqué "j'aime les mecs". Je sais que c'est difficile de vivre avec Hummel et que t'en a marre de ses habits qui font encore plus gay que ta coiffure, ce qui est un exploit, mais le tromper n'est clairement pas la solution, au pire, tu peux toujours te prostituer, avec un peu de chance, tu ne mourras pas de suite. Enfin sauf si tu refais un commentaire du même type que tout à l'heure, la je te tue, tan pis pour la prison. Compris pot de gel ?, lachai-je en criant.

Et bah, ça fait du bien.

-Je vous l'avez dit., répond Puck.

Blaine est blanc comme un linge et à la bouche entrouverte, alors que Kurt à sa main sur son genoux. Je reçoit un message.

**De Querida:**

**Essaye de rester calme en cours, s'il te plait.**

Oup's.

**À Querida:**

**Ok, j'essayerais.**

Quoi ? C'est vrai, j'ai essayé mais entre le balaineau et le Hobbit je peux pas resister.


	27. Chapitre 26

Pov Santana

Après ma petite crise, aucun problème ne survient. Les cours se passent normalement, l'ennuie prend place, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Vient enfin la récréation de l'après-midi, je me promène dans les couloirs.

-Salut Lopez, je peux te parler ?, commence Ice Queen.

Je la regarde et équarquille les yeux. Elle est blonde. Genre comme avant. Genre pourquoi ? Je me stope dans mon chemin.

-Blondie ?, demandai-je.

-En personne. J'ai décidé de me reconnecter avec Jésus. De me rapprocher de Dieu quoi, finie la phase rebelle. Le rose était c'était de trop de toute façon.

Ce reconnecter avec Jésus ?

-Quand tu parles de te rapprocher de Dieu et de tout ces machins, tu veux dire que tu sors enfin avec le Chrétien Joe, et que tu veux faire bonne impression ? Ou t'es vraiment dans le délire de la religion ?, questionnai-je.

Elle rigole un instant.

-Effectivement je me suis mise avec lui. Il est cool., dit-elle.

-Ok, cool c'est tout ? T'es pas super contente ?

-Si si. Mais y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat., répond la blonde en souriant légèrement.

-Rassure moi, c'est pas lui qui ta demander de te teindre en blonde ?, lancai-je en me dirigeant vers mon casier.

-Non, il me l'a proposé mais j'en avais envie aussi bien sûr., sourit-elle.

-Si tu le dis. Je suis heureuse pour toi, vous avez l'air de vous appréciez, c'est ce qui compte.

-Oui, je pense que ça va durer lui et moi. Et toi avec la diva ? Toujours ok ?, continue l'ancienne cheerider.

Je claque mon casier. Bon sang, elle me manque. Vraiment beaucoup. Je souris doucement, essayant de ne pas reproduire ma crise du Glee Club.

-Yep, c'est ok.

-Bon, je t'accompagne au terrain de cheerlider., déclare Quinn en me prenant le bras.

Je rigole devant la facon de faire de mon amie, ça me rappelle Brittany. Brittany me manque en tant qu'amie. Mais j'ai peur que si je lui propose une nouvelle amitié, elle se braque. En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle est obtenue une audition pour la NYADA, elle le mérite. En parlant de ça, il faut que je parle à Rachel de son avenir.

-Lopez ! Reveille toi !, s'exclame la blonde.

-Hein ? Oh, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Sue va te tuer si t'arrive en retard dépeche-toi., me rappelle-elle.

Je cours rapidement en remerciant mon amie et j'arrive le plus vite possible à l'entrainement.

-Santana Lopez ! Encore en retard ! C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ? Une opération mamaire encore ?, rétorque la coatch.

Je baisse les yeux, vite une excuse crédible.

-Je..j'essayais de convaincre Quinn Fabray de rejoindre l'équipe, on a besoin d'elle., mentis-je.

Crédible on avait dit.

-Et donc ?! J'espère pour toi qu'elle est revenue !

-Heu..non., dit-je simplement.

-100 abdos de plus pour toi ! Et ne t'avise même pas de souffler, je t'en rajoute encore plus sinon !, hurle Sylvester dans son mégaphone.

Bon, j'aurais essayer.

Pov Rachel

Je passe toute la matinée à penser à San'. Et faire mes devoirs aussi, mais ça, c'est secondaire. Mon père m'accorde enfin une pause, qui me permet de regarder mon téléphone. Non mais serieux, c'est affreux les cours à la maison, l'horreur.

Je me promène dans la galerie de mon tel, et remarque que je ne possède aucune photographie de moi et Santana. Il va falloir que je corrige ça, c'est important. D'autant plus que j'adore les photos, la preuve mon mur en est plein.

J'aime l'effet que ça me procure quand je vois un souvenir des années passées, je peux voir mes expressions, celles de mes amis, comme si tout aller bien. Malheureusement le mal est fait.

Je prend la lame cachée dans ma poche arrière et je me coupe légèrement le bras. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux plus m'en passer. Et de revoir l'ancien temps me brise le coeur. Le bien que ça me procure, il n'y a que Sanny qui arrive à me le donner. Mais elle n'est pas là le trois quart de la journée, alors je suis obligée de me soulager d'une autre manière.

Je remet ma manche en place pour cacher mes trois petites marques. C'est tout. Voila ma routine. Je sais, ça fait pitié. Mais je suis accro. Personne est au courant evidemment, même pas San'. C'est aussi à cause des coupures que je refuse de coucher avec elle, parce qu'elle les verrait, et je sais ce qu'elle en pense.

Ma pause se termine, je dois retourner en cours. J'ai chant ! Oui, j'ai tenu à le travailler un peu, pour remplacer le Glee Club.

-Alors, tu as une idée de chanson à travailler ma chérie ?, me demande mon père en utilisant son ordinateur.

-Pas vraiment. Je voudrais chanter pour les New Directions si tu veux bien, pour les remercier de m'avoir soutenue., avouai-je.

Puis c'est surtout une excuse pour voir ma petite-amie.

-Bonne idée, on va chercher ça.

Nous travaillons pendant une heure la chanson que l'on a choisi, et la journée se termine bientôt. J'ai invité mes amis à venir ce soir, et ce sera une occasion de se retrouver et de leur chanter ma musique.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup laissant rentrer en trombe Blaine devant et les autres New Directions derriere.

-Rachel ! Aide nous je t'en supplie !, hurle le garçon au noeud papillon.

-Quoi ?! Il y a un tueur en série ?!, demandai-je sérieusement.

-Pire ! Santana est horrible. Elle ne peux plus se calmer sans toi ! C'est tout le temps SNYXX ! Plus de douce Sanny !, s'exclame-il.

-Elle a faillit tuer mon copain alors tu vas régler ça tout de suite !, m'ordonne Kurt en me pointant du doigt.

Je soupire et m'asseoit calmement.

-Oui je vais bien sinon. Je pensais que c'était un truc grave., dit-je.

-Rach' c'est serieux., repete Finn en me prenant par les épaules.

-Elle est où ? Elle devrait être avec vous., remarquai-je.

-À l'entrainement de cheerliding, elle va pas tarder., répond Mercedes à ma place.

-Bon, j'ai une idée, pas sur que ça va marcher, mais on peut essayer., souriai-je.

Puck s'autorise enfin à respirer et me prend dans ses bras. Et bah, elle a l'air insupportable. Je leur présente mon idée et la met en place.

Pour commencer je demande à Sanny de m'envoyer un message dès qu'elle arrive, avec comme excuse le fait que la porte doit rester fermée d'après mon père et que la sonnette ne marche pas.

Elle me prévient comme prévu, et je commence alors à chanter après avoir ouvert la porte. J'ai choisis de chanter "Here's To Us". Comme prévu, San' rentre pendant que je chante.

Sa réaction est prévisible. Elle a l'air surprise, et en colère que je ne l'ai pas attendu. Je ne la regarde même pas, et fait comme si elle n'était pas là. Puis la chanson se termine.

-C'était génial Rach'. Ah oui, merci de m'avoir attendue, je vois que je préocupe toutes tes pensées., me repproche la latina en croisant les bras.

-Sanny !

Je me jète littéralement dans ses bras et la serre de toutes mes forces.

-Désolé, je savais pas que tu arriverais si tôt., continuai-je., ça va ?

Elle soupire.

-Oui, mais tu m'as manqué.

Je souris légèrement et me dirige vers les invités.

-Quinn, tu peux venir ?, demandai-je.

Elle aquiesce et prend son appareil photo de haute gamme.

-J'ai pensé que j'ai pas une seule photo de toi et moi, alors on peux se faire ça maintenant. Et puis, comme ça tu pourras en prendre une au lycée et ça t'aideras peut-être. Et moi aussi bien sûr, ça m'aidera., proposai-je.

Sauf que pour m'aider j'ai autre chose moi. Elle me fait un bisous sur la joue.

-Bonne idée., ajoute-elle.

La blonde en face de nous rigole face à la situation et prend une photo sans prevenir.

-Hé ! Tu pourrais me prévenir, il faut que je me prépare, avec mon plus beau profil !, rétorquai-je.

-Rachel...C'est pas un shooting photo pour Vogue, c'est des souvenirs. D'ailleurs le mieux c'est qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, et que moi dès que je perçoit un beau moment je vous prend en photo. Au naturel., répond l'ancienne cheerlider telle une professionnelle.

-Elle a raison ma belle, pas besoin de te mettre dans cet étât, t'es belle quel que soit ton profil en plus., complimente ma copine en me prenant la main., maintenant, je veux que tu te face pardonner de ne pas m'avoir attendu pour ton spectacle.

-Toujours plus ! Un spectacle mais bien sûr. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de te chanter un truc. Rien que pour toi., avouai-je en rougissant un petit peu.

Elle me regarde amoureusement et m'enlace doucement. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle passe si vite de la colère à l'amour. J'aime cette facette d'elle-même.

Je demande à Blaine de m'accompagner au piano, pour pouvoir chanter au naturel. Elle a l'air émue, normal. Je lui chante de tout mon coeur "Your Song" de monsieur Elton Jhon en personne. C'est ce que je ressens.

Je vois Quinn prendre des photos de temps en temps. Pendant la chanson, je danse avec affection avec Santana, un moment magique, unique. Elle me prend le poignet et me fait tourner. Son regard se referme, mais elle n'arrête pas de danser pour autant. Y a quoi ? Je finis la musique et je m'apprête à l'embrasser, mais elle me reppousse.

-Attend, on doit parler., dit-elle simplement.

J'hoche la tête avec incompréhension, et la tire dans ma chambre après avoir dit aux invités de faire comme chez eux. Elle se retourne avec un regard froid.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait un truc mal ?, demandai-je.

-À moi non, à toi oui.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu..., elle ne me laisse pas finir et me prend mon bras pour enlever la manche qui le couvre.

-J'ai vu une trace quand on dansait. Tu vas m'expliquer s'il te plait.

Je ramène mon bras violement contre mon corps et laisse échaper une larme.

-Tu devais pas voir ça., sanglotai-je.

Elle soupire.

-Depuis combien de temps tu te fais ça Rachel ?, questionne la latina.

-Depuis quelques jours. Quand t'es pas là c'est le seul truc qui me soulage et je peux pas m'en empêcher., annoncai-je.

Je me met sur mon lit, la tête sur les genoux repliés.

-Parce que je te manque ? Rach' tu peux pas faire ça !, me dit-elle.

-Non, je suis obligée, c'est vital, tu m'es vitalle ! Je peux pas arrêter de penser à toi, et quand je suis avec toi, genre, tout va bien, puis dès que tu pars, tout l'été me revient à la gueule. La solitude, le viol, tout !, je me relève brutalement., je suis accro t'es ma drogue, et ÇE truc est la seule chose qui te remplace.

-Je sais, je suis accro aussi, mais y a d'autres moyens ! Tu peux pas te faire du mal comme ça, c'est trop grave., répète-elle.

Je respire fortement avant de la plaquer rapidement sur le mur.

-Quoi comme moyens ! Je peux rien faire d'autres ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je peux toujours pas me passer toi., murmurai-je à son oreille suavement.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, je veux juste qu'elle oublie.

-Rach'...je peux t'aider, je veux que tu ailles bien crois moi. Calme-toi, je t'en pris., souffle-elle.

Je la regarde dans les yeux. De la peur, elle a peur. Je relache ma prise en haletant.

-C'est à moi de te chanter une chanson. Et je veux que tu écoutes, que tu comprennes, ok ?, demande-elle.

Je fais oui de la tête. Elle commence à chanter, sans instruments. Je reconnais "Hey Jude". Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire, mais je ne peux pas. Je laisse les larmes couler, et elle aussi elle pleure. Je l'embrasse tendrement quand la chanson se termine, et pose ma tête dans son cou.

-Tu le feras plus jamais, tu sais pourquoi ?, déclare la latina d'une voix rauque.

-Non., répondi-je simplement.

-Je te quitterai jamais. Et puis tu retournes en cours, demain. Les docteurs peuvent pas refuser, vu que sinon tu te fais du mal. Ça te vas ?

-Oui, je vais bien.

Je ferme les yeux, et pose ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Hep, t'endors pas, les gens nous attendes en bas encore. Faut au moins les virer., sourit la brune.

Je souris à mon tour et descend.


	28. Chapitre 27

Pov Santana

Après être redescendue avec Rachel à mes côtés, la soirée se passe sans encombres. Quinn prend des photos, je discute avec tout le monde, ma copine aussi. Tout va bien.

Pourtant, j'ai toujours cette boule au ventre, depuis que j'ai vu qu'elle s'est coupée. Mutilée..la voilà la réalitée. Le papa de Rach' nous a appelé pour prévenir qu'il avait commander des pizzas, et qu'il serait là bientôt.

Ça tombe bien, il va falloir que je lui parle. Je compte lui dire pour les coupures, et surtout lui dire qu'on a plus le choix, Rachel doit revenir au bahut.

Je danse au rythme de la musique pendant que les deux gays de service chantent "American Boy". Rach' se frotte contre moi, sensuellement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au traces sur ces bras, alors je me recule un peu.

Elle le remarque et se braque directement en voyant que je la reppousse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je n'ai pas envie, mais plus elle me chauffe, plus ça me donne envie de la prendre contre un mur, malheureusement je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête, à cause de ses blessures maintenant.

Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'en va de la pièce. Je soupire un coup. Mon dieu, si seulement je ne l'aimais pas autant..

-Santana, on peut discuter ?, demande soudainement Brittany.

-Oui.

-Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai causé, mais je suis passée à autre chose et, je voudrais vraiment qu'on redevienne amies., déclare tristement la blondinette.

Je souris. Elle veut une amitié, comme avant.

-Avec plaisir Britt' ! Et puis, on peut pas séparer l'Unholy Trinity comme ça !, lancai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle rigole un peu.

-Alors comme ça tu es passée à autre chose ? Qui c'est ?, questionnai-je en donnant un léger coup de coude à mon amie.

-Disons que je me suis rapprochée de lui, mais ça m'étonnerai que ça te plaise., dit-elle, alors que je fronce les sourcils., c'est Finn.

J'entrouve la bouche et équarquille les yeux. Oh non. C'est une blague ?

-Finn, comme le balaineau ? Finnoncence tu veux dire ?!, bagayai-je.

-Stop, je veux pas que tu l'appelles comme ça, il est très gentil tu sais ! Mais c'est juste un ami pour l'instant rien de plus.

-Excuse moi d'être choquée ! Mais quand même, la danseuse la plus douée du lycée avec le pire danseur du monde ! Tu comprend l'ironie de la situation quand même !, rétorquai-je.

-Justement, je lui donne des cours pour qu'il s'améliore. Il est très bon comme élève quand il essaye. Je suis sûre qu'il aura un bon niveau un jour., plaisante-elle.

Je rigole avec elle quelques secondes. Puis je décide de retrouver ma copine, ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle est partie, pas question qu'elle fasse une crise comme la dernière fois. Je la vois assise sur une chaise de la cuisine en train de parler avec Quinn.

-Bon, je suis contente pour toi Q, mais fais attention, les gars peuvent être bête parfois., rappelle la brunette à son amie.

Je m'approche d'elles et me met derrière Rachel, mes bras se retrouvent autour de sa nuque alors que je m'accroupis.

-C'est pour ça que tu préfères Sanny., souriai-je.

Elle se retourne et aquiesce.

-Ce que j'ai oublié de préciser Quinn, c'est que les meufs aussi peuvent êtres bêtes. Hein San' ?, dit-elle avec un air de malice.

Je fais mine d'être choquée, puis la fais se lever de sa chaise.

-Quesque tu fais ?, demande-elle un peu amusée.

-Je t'apprend les bonnes manières, diva., dit-je avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Quinn nous prend en photo, mais on n'arrête pas le baiser. La blonde s'en va, son copain l'appelle depuis le salon. Il lui chante "Stereo Heart" avec Sam et Mercedes.

J'embrasse Rachel, nos langues mennent un balet de danse, se touchant. Je la soulève et la pose sur le plan de travail, et me met entre ses jambes. Mes bras autours de sa nuque, les siens caressant mes cheveux, je savoure l'instant, sentant la chaleur de mon bas-ventre augmenter peu à peu.

-Et les filles où se trouvent les chips ?, commence Puckerman., ah, je vous dérange.

Je me détache violement de ses lèvres.

-Bon sang, on a vraiment une malédiction !, hurlai-je en m'énervant.

Rachel rigole.

-Dans le placard à ta gauche Noah., répond la brune.

-Merci, y en au moins une de normale dans votre couple., il regrette sa phrase dès qu'il l'a prononcé, sachant que je vais le tuer., enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire San'.

Pas envie de m'enerver là tout de suite. Je suis bien.

-Non c'est cool, t'inquiètes. Tu peux y aller s'il te plait ? J'ai des choses à faire avec ma petite-amie., répondi-je en prenant le petit doigt de la brune.

Il sourit et nous fait un clin d'oeil en partant. À peine le garçon est-il parti, que je me jète sur la bouche de Rach' en reprenant les mêmes gestes. Je lui laisse une trainée de baiser dans le cou, et trouve son point de pulsion, du moins je crois, vu qu'elle gémit quand je l'embrasse à cet endroit. Je lui laisse une marque violacée, que je m'applique à lécher. Elle prend mon visage et me dépose un chaste baiser.

-J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée, mon père est rentré., dit-elle en decendant de son perchoir.

Je soupire et la suit.

-PIZZA !, s'exclame Sam en se jetant sur Hiram qui rigole légerement.

Je prend les devant et explique à Hiram que les pizzas ne vont pas se couper toutes seules, et qu'on ferait mieux de si mettre avant que Bouche De Mérou nous détruise. Il me suit alors dans la cuisine.

-Monsieur, je voulais vous parler d'un truc. C'est à propos de Rachel.

-Un problème ?, demande-il en commencant à tailler les parts de pizza.

-Je pense qu'elle souffre de la solitude qu'elle vit. Elle ne voit personne, et elle ne veut sûrement pas que je vous en parle, mais elle a commencé à se mutiler. Je viens de le remarquer aujourd'hui., avouai-je serieusement.

Il lache le ciseaux d'un coup sec.

-Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je vous l'aurais dit directement, mais je...

Je fus coupée, il se retourna.

-Rachel. Rachel !, hurla le papa.

-Oui, il y a un problèm...

Encore une fois, Hiram ne laissa pas parler la jeune fille finir.

-Montre moi, prouve moi qu'elle dit des conneries Rach'. Tu te fais du mal ? Elle dit vrai ?, demanda l'homme rapidement.

Elle ferma la bouche et baissa la tête. Un long silence suivit son geste. Trop long. Je m'approchai de ma belle et souleva son visage du bout des doigts.

-Querida..tu ne dois pas avoir honte, ça va s'arranger.

-Je...j'arrive pas à le montrer.

-Alors laisse moi faire., murmurai-je.

Je lui prit la main tendrement et me mit à côté d'Hiram. Avec douceur, je soulevais la manche de Rachel. Les marques se revèlent, je les caresse avec mon pouce, comme pour voir si elles sont réelles..

-Ma chérie...pourquoi..?, s'interroge l'homme inquiet pour Rachel.

-Je suis tellement seule, je me sens tellement mal sans elle, c'est le seul moyen de me faire du bien.., répond-elle en me montrant d'un coup de tête.

-Elle doit revenir à Mc Kinley, c'est là-bas qu'elle aime aller, et puis il y a la musique, la NYADA, elle doit y réfléchir, et ce n'est pas en restant dans sa chambre qu'elle y arrivera., rajoutai-je.

-Je comprend, mais tu dois arrêter, c'est important, sinon tu peux laisser tomber le Glee Club.

-Ça veux dire que je peux retourner au lycée ?, questionne la brune avec une certaine appréhension.

-Tu devras être accompagnée à chaque moment de la journée, et surtout pas de fête c'est compris ?, répond l'homme serieusement.

Elle le prend dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime papa. Vraiment.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce, pour toujours., sourit Hiram avec tendresse.

Je sourit face à la scène et me sert un verre d'eau en attendant la fin de soirée.

Pov Quinn

J'en reviens pas que Rachel puisse revenir au bahut ! C'est juste génial. Il va falloir rester avec elle, mais je ne m'inquiètes pas, à mon avis, Santana va accomplir cette tache avec aciduité.

Je m'attache la ceinture et attend que Joe revienne. Il en met du temps. Je suis bien avec lui, mais je le trouve un peu dur avec moi. Il me demande souvent de changer pour lui, et ça même avant qu'on sorte ensemble, mais je le trouve charmant. Et puis il m'aime, enfin.

J'ai passé les deux dernières années de lycée à essayer de me faire aimer. La popularité pour commencer, puis le Glee Club. Finn aussi faisait parti des choses que je prennais pour me sentir appréciée. Et il y a eu Rachel.

_Flash Back_

_Je pose mes vêtements dans la valise sur mon lit. Mon coeur seigne. Mon visage est ravagé par les larmes, et je continue de renifler. Ma mère est pas là tan mieux, je veux que personne ne sache, appart Puck. Je lui ai dit que je partais, le Glee Club devra faire sans moi pour les Nationales._

_C'est horrible, je me sens mal, mon crâne me fait souffrir. Comme Finn, ce con. Il m'a encore laissé pour cette naine. J'entend la porte de la maison, quelqu'un toque. Ça peut pas être mes parents, ils sont chez le notaire._

_J'ignore le bruit sourd du poing contre la porte, mais la personne insiste. Je souffle bruyamment et ouvre enfin. Non...tout le monde, mais pas elle ! La brune me sourit timidement et fait un signe de la main._

_-Berry._

_-Quinn, désolé de te déranger, mais Noah a eu l'amabilité de me prévenir que tu comptais partir et ne pas revenir chez les New Directio..._

_Je la coupe en claquant la porte et m'étale contre celle-ci. Je vais tuer Puckerman, quel idiot. Elle toque encore._

_-Quinn je t'en pris laisse moi te parler ! Je veux te voir !, hurle-elle._

_Je pleure de toutes mes forces._

_-Casse-toi !_

_-Non, je tiens à toi ! Je sais que je le montre pas, mais tu fais partie de mes amies. Si tu voulais m'écouter, je t'en supplie Quinn.., avoue la chanteuse._

_Elle tiens à moi ? Alors pourquoi elle essaye sans arrêt de me piquer mon mec ?! J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec et la pointe du doigt._

_-Tu peux pas dire ce genre de truc et me prendre Finn la seconde d'après !__, lachai-je._

_-Quoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait pour l'avoir, je ne veux même pas sortir avec lui ! Tout ce que je veux c'est partir à New York, pas sortir avec lui !, répond-elle avec un air énervé._

_-Alors rentre. Mais je te jure que je te hait Berry._

_Elle soupire et souffle un 《merci》.__ Elle s'asseoit sur le canapé, et je fais de même._

_-Pourquoi tu viens là ?, demandai-je à la brune._

_-Tu veux être aimée, je le veux aussi, et on se ressemble beaucoup malgrès nos disputes. Je veux dire, tu montres au monde entier que tu es pleine de confiance, mais au fond tu ne ressens que de la tristesse. Comme moi, tu veux juste que quelqu'un t'aime, tienne à toi. Finn me donnait cette impression, mais au fond je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui., dit-elle en me regardant._

_-C'est vrai, on se ressemble, mais pourquoi t'es là ?_

_-Le Glee Club à besoin de toi. Et puis, crois-moi il y a au moins une personne qui tient à toi. Et c'est lui qui m'a prévenu de tes intentions de partir. Ne nous laisse pas tomber, ne me laisse pas tomber._

_Je ferme les yeux. Puck. Beth._

_-Très bien, je vais venir. Mais ça fait pas de nous des amies, et encore moins des connaissances., prévenai-je._

_Elle aquiesce. Je la raccompagne et me pose sur le sofa. Peut être qu'on finira par être amies. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas qu'une diva prétentieuse._

_Fin Flash Back_

Et après cet échange, j'avais bien suivi les New Directions à New York, et on avait perdu. Beth et Rachel sont devenues mes objectifs. Il ne manque que la petite au final.


	29. Chapitre 28

Pov Rachel

Tous mes amis sont rentrés chez eux. J'avoue que cette soirée m'a fait du bien, je me sens mieux. Santana a négocié la nuit ici, mon père a accepté au final. Je sors de la salle de bain, mon pyjama enfin mis.

-Allez, bouge que je dégage ces merdes., commence la latina en rentrant dans la pièce que je venais de quitter.

-Tu fais quoi ?, demandai-je.

-Je vire toutes les lames qui pourraient potentiellement te servir., annonce-elle en souriant.

-Tu peux me faire confiance non ? Je te jure que j'y toucherais plus.

-Non. Ça peut pas être aussi simple Rach'. On doit tout enlever. Ok ?

-Très bien., promis-je.

Elle m'a mis en confiance, j'adore. Je l'adore. Je crois que je suis prête. Non, j'en suis sûre.

-J'arrive Rach', je me prépare.

-Prend ton temps surtout., soufflai-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle soupira, de frustration j'imagine, et je me dépécha d'enfiler un truc un peu plus sexy. Des sous-vêtements trouvés, je mis la radio en route pour un peu d'ambiance. Mon coeur bas tellement vite. Dans le bon sens hein, je vais pas m'évanouir cette fois. Elle ouvre la porte avec douceur. Sa bouche s'ouvre et elle avale difficilement sa salive, son regard me détaillant de haut en bas.

-Hey., dit-je en souriant un peu.

-Rach...el..?, bagayant Santana.

Je m'approcha et lui pris la main pour l'attirer à moi. Je me coucha sur le lit et elle fit de même. Son visage était si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

\--Querida, tu fais quoi...? Tu sais bien que c'est une torture pour moi d'attendre., murmure-elle.

Je prend son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Nos langues bataillent mais elle coupe le baiser.

-Stop. Tu n'es pas prête.

-Si, je te jure. Il n'y a que toi qui me fait cet effet là, je veux t'offrir mon corps, s'il te plait., rassurai-je en caressant la joue de ma copine.

Elle me caresse le dos, ses yeux ont un air perdu, elle hésite encore je le vois.

-Sanny...j'en ai marre d'attendre moi aussi..je veux le faire. Maintenant., répétai-je.

-Si il y a un seul moment où tu veux arrêter, dit le moi. Compris ?

En signe de réponse, je l'embrasse, descendant mes mains sur ses hanches. Sans rompre l'etreinte, elle me caresse, les gestes sont doux. J'échange nos positions, et je me retrouve au dessus d'elle, reprenant ma respiration.

Je lui souris et la regarde, ses yeux remplis de désir. J'enlève alors son tee-shirt, dévoilant ses seins parfaits. Elle me baise le cou, descendant sur mon ventre. Mais je remonte son visage pour l'embrasser encore, goutant à chaque parcelle de sa peau.

-Hey Querida, je crois que ça ça m'intéresse., sourit la brune en montrant mon soutien-gorge.

Sans le vouloir, elle vient de dire les mots qui font tout foirer. Cet été, ce soir là, ce mec, m'avait dit les mêmes mots. Mes yeux se ferment, j'essaye de passer outre sa réplique et enlève le soutif rouge que j'avais enfilé plus tôt. Quand j'ouvre finalement mes yeux, Santana a disparue, c'est mon agresseur que je vois, avec ce sourire mesquin que j'avais déjà à cette epoque detesté. Je me recule d'un coup et me dégage de ses bras.

-Rach' ?! Tu veux arrêter ?

-Ferme là ! Non ne me touche pas !, hurlai-je en me mettant debout.

Je serre les points.

Pov Santana

Mais quesqu'il lui prend ?!

-Rachel c'est moi ! Santana !, criai-je.

Elle secoue la tête et lève un poingt, et merde. Elle essaye de me frapper mais je riposte et lui prend la main avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle grimace mais je la tiens, je sais qu'elle me prend pour son violeur.

-Regarde moi, c'est moi Santana, ta copine, celle qui ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je suis là ok ?, rassurai-je.

Elle secoue encore une fois la tête, un peu plus lentement.

-Non, tu vas me violer, je dois te tuer., souffle la brunette.

Je lache sa main.

-Va-y alors, frappe moi. Mais je te promet que jamais je te ferais du mal, je ne veux pas te violer. Crois moi.

Elle ressère le poingt, et s'apprête à me tabasser, elle ferme les yeux. Quand elle les réeouvre, elle affiche un air d'incompréhension, et relache la pression. Elle pose ses mains sur son visage et pleure.

-Je suis désolé San', mon dieu...j'allais te tuer..., sanglote la diva.

Je la prend dans mes bras.

-Ça va aller, c'est rien. Ça va je te promet.

Je caresse sa chevelure. J'ai eu peur. Pour moi, mais pour elle aussi.

-Viens, on va se coucher ma belle, tu dois être fatiguée., murmurai-je.

Elle aquiesce et je lui ramasse son pyjama. Ma petite-amie est maintenant assisse sur le lit, les larmes coulent encore sur ses joues rouges. Ses cheveux sont en battaille, j'ai mal pour elle, elle souffre je le vois. Elle ne devrait pas subir ça, elle ne le mérite pas. Je dépose un bisous sur sa joue et lui met son pyjama pour la nuit.

-Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je savais que ça pourrais arriver, je m'y attendais pas c'est tout., dit-je en remettant en place une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Mais tu ne le mérites pas. Tu devrais pouvoir faire l'amour quand tu veux et ne pas avoir peur que je pète un cable à chaque fois que tu veux me faire plaisir., lache-elle en pleurant encore.

Je soupire.

-C'est toi qui ne mérite pas tout ça. TU devrais pouvoir faire l'amour quand tu en as envie. Et je sais que tu ne controle pas ce genre de crises, j'en ai conscience. Mi Abuela m'a toujours dit d'être fière de ce que je suis, et de ce que je fais. Et je suis fière d'être avec toi.

-J'en ai juste marre de toujours me souvenir de cet été, de ce mec. Ce putain de connard à gaché ma vie !, proteste-elle en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses., je voudrais qu'il sorte de ma tête, que tout soit comme avant ! Merde ! J'en peux plus, je suis épuisée de devoir constamment oublier alors que je peux pas !

Je reste pétrifiée devant sa violence, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec autant de haine.

-Oui. Je sais. Jamais tu n'oublieras, mais on s'en fout, ce mec ne mérite rien appart la mort. Je veux que tu aimes vivre Rachel. Que tu sois heureuse. Avec ou sans ce souvenir.

Elle baisse la tête, et va se coucher, le visage fermé. Je fais la même chose et caresse son dos.

-Tu veux parler encore ?, demandai-je.

Elle se retourne et me regarde de ses yeux chocolat.

-Oui. Mais je voudrais parler de ta grand-mère en fait. Je veux la rencontrer.

-Donc tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?, lancai-je en caressant sa joue.

J'aime sa peau, elle est douce.

-Non., dit-elle simplement.

-Ok. Tu veux vraiment rencontrer Abuela ? Parce que tu sais, elle est vraiment contre tout ce qui est gay, et elle ne veux plus me voir donc c'est pas possible.

-Oui je veux la voir. Lui parler. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de la calmer à ce sujet. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle, et déjà que tu dois faire abstinence pour moi, j'aimerais au moins que tu puisses l'avoir à elle., avoue la brune.

Je baise son front doucement et elle me sourit timidement.

-Dacord, on va essayer. Tu veux essayer de dormir ?

-Oui. Mais tu peux me chanter une chanson s'il te plait pour que je dorme ?

-T'insinue que ma voix te fais dormir ?, souriai-je.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit., répond-elle en rigolant de sa petite voix.

-Très bien, bonne nuit Querida.

Elle ferme les yeux et je chante "Alfie" pour elle. Rapidement, sa respiration se fait régulière, et elle tombe dans le someil.

Pov Rachel

Je me reveille avec difficulté ce matin, le reveil sonne fort. Trop fort. La place à côté de moi de mon lit est vide, San' est déjà debout.

-Marmotte ? On se reveille !, commence-elle en sautant sur moi.

-Hé ! Espèce de folle !

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je suis folle ?, dit-elle en approchant doucement avec ses mains.

-Non. Non. Non.

Elle me chatouille finalement et je rigole de toutes mes forces. Puis elle s'arrête et me regarde attentivement.

-Quoi ?

-T'es belle., complimente-elle.

Je rougis légèrement et vient coller mon nez au sien.

-Ah oui ?, souriai-je.

Elle frotte son nez et je tourne ma tête pour pouvoir enfin l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps, juste ce qu'il faut pour me motiver à sortir du lit. Nous arrivons au lycée pile à l'heure pour le Glee club.

-Rachel, Santana ! Vous nous avez manquez !, lance le professeur qui arrive pour une fois à l'heure.

-J'ai pas été absente moi., remarque San'.

-Si, SNIXX était là mais toi t'avais complètement disparue., remarque Finn.

La concerné lui lance un regard noir mais au contact de ma main sur sa cuisse la jeune fille se calme immédiatement.

-Tu as préparé un numéro pour ton retour Rachel ? Je crois que Finn aussi voulait présenter quelque chose.

-Oui, je vais commencer Rach' si tu veux bien., propose le batteur.

-Pas de soucis.

Il se met devant nous, on dirait qu'il est anxieux.

-Bon, vous vous souvenez de "Loser Like Me", ou bien "Get it Right". J'ai écrit cette chanson avec l'aide de Sam et Puck, dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez. On l'a appelé "Not The End"., annonce Finn.

La chanson est cool, elle colle avec le thème du concours et les garçons s'amusent beaucoup. Tout le monde applaudit la performance et Mr. Shuester est dacord pour l'utiliser aux Selections.

-Rachel, la scène est à toi., continue Will.

-En fait, je voudrais faire un duo avec Santana., dit-je en me levant.

-Quoi ? Mais on a rien prépar..., je la coupe.

-Fait moi confiance, je sais que tu la connais.

Elle se lève à son tour et je lui chuchote le titre que je voudrais interpréter. Elle sourit quand je lui avoue, et je fais de même. Les musiciens commencent, et je fais de même. C'est "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face".

San' est assisse sur un tabouret et j'ai fait pareil. Les New Directions font des mimiques, se tiennent la main..Je prend vraiment du plaisir à chanter cette chanson avec elle. La première fois que j'ai vu son visage, je m'en souviens, je l'avais trouvé magnifique et puis elle et Quinn avaient fait de moi un souffre-douleur, alors je l'avais trouvé hideuse.

Pourtant la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je me rappelle qu'elle avait été vraiment géniale. La popularité l'avait attiré j'imagine..

_Flash Back_

_Je me promène dans les couloirs du lycée, c'est la rentrée. Le lycée ça change vraiment du collège c'est sur..Plusieurs groupes se sont déjà formés, mais je préfère rester seule en général, les gens ne m'aime pas, à cause de ma personnalité un peu, originale._

_Aujourd'hui il y a les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Football, de cheerliding, et aussi le Glee Club. Je voudrais bien aller au Glee Club mais le coach qui dirige cette chorale à la réputation d'être un pédophile, je veux pas trop le rencontrer._

_Un garçon assez baraqué s'approche de moi avec un petit sourire, et un verre de soda à la main. Il veut me proposer à boire ? Pas si mal le bahut au final..Je bloque mes pensées quand je reçois le contenus du gobelet dans la tête, dégoulinant sur mes habits._

_C'est affreux, je suis vraiment dans la merde, j'ai même pas de rechange._

_-Hé toi !, hurle une fille de mon âge., vient avec moi, t'es dans un sale êtat !_

_Elle ne porte pas d'uniforme, juste une tenue banale, mais quesqu'elle est belle ! Déjà elle a une carure digne d'un mannequin et puis son visage parfait..wow. Elle m'emmène aux toilettes et prend des serviettes._

_-Alors, ils t'ont aussi eu ?_

_-Qui ça ?, demandai-je en tournant la tête pour qu'elle puisse nettoyer ma nuque._

_-Les populaires. Ils ont tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Je viens de le comprendre, mais j'ai un cousin qui m'avait prévenu et j'avais des vêtements de rechange du coup. Désolé pour toi mais j'ai __rien pour te changer., s'excuse l'inconnue._

_-Non, c'est pas grave, t'en fais déjà beaucoup. Merci._

_Elle me tend la main en souriant._

_-Santana Lopez._

_-Rachel Berry., dit-je en serrant sa main._

_Fin Flash Back_

Puis elle avait rencontré Quinn, et leurs soif de pouvoir avait augmenté. La chanson se termine, j'ai les yeux qui brillent à cause de l'émotion, je vois bien qu'elle aussi est émue. On se serre dans les bras tandis que les applaudissements font face.

-Je crois que notre programme est prêt. Mais il va falloir s'entrainer, et des chorégraphies devront être créer, ainsi que les costumes., lance le professeur en se mettant au centre.

-Je m'occupe des costumes avec Tina et Kurt, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Will..Mr. Shuester., bagaye Quinn.

Le professeur est un peu géné mais il aquiesce. Bizarre. Vraiment.

-Bon, au travail !, motivai-je pour essayer de changer de sujet.


	30. Chapitre 29

Pov Santana

Faut que je parle à Ice Queen, c'est urgent. Le Glee Club se finit rapidement et je décide de discuter avec la blonde tant qu'elle est là, mais un bras m'empêche de bouger.

-Et, tu peux rester un peu s'il te plait?, demande Rachel timidement.

Je souris devant sa tendresse.

-Bien sûr que je peux., répondi-je.

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure et regarde derrière moi où se trouve la porte.

-Tu peux aller la fermer s'il te plaît ?, quémende-elle.

Je la regarde, incomprise et fait ce qu'elle me demande. Puis, prise par suprise, elle me retourne violemment et me plaque sur la porte avant de m'embrasser avidement. Je lui laisse le passage de mes lèvres, tellement son acte m'a surpris.

Oui, d'habitude c'est moi qui force la barrière. Le baiser est passionné et ne s'arrête pas avant un long moment. C'est qu'elle a de la respiration à revendre la petite diva !

-Wow., soufflai-je en restant plaquée contre la porte.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi cet élan de...ça ?, demandai-je curieusement en essayant de me dégager de la porte.

Elle me bloque fermement les bras.

-N'essayes même pas de sortir de là, je veux me faire pardonner d'avoir tout gâcher hier soir..., avoue la brunette avant de me baiser le cou.

-T'a pas à te faire pardonner et puis.., je me coupe, elle trouve mon point de pulsion., dios mios..t'as rien gaché du tout Rachel.

Malgrès mes paroles elle continue de me marquer, laissant une blessure violacée.

-J'en ai envie Sanny..et puis je veux que tout le monde voit que tu m'appartiens..., chuchote-elle.

Je fais tout pour ne pas craquer étant donné qu'on a cours dans pas longtemps et que je vois bien qu'elle compte sécher cette heure, mais je veux qu'elle soit assidue en cours sinon son père voudra plus de moi comme belle-fille, mais merde ça fait du bien...

Elle finit par me tirer jusqu'au piano de la salle. Ce piano a dut en voir des couples, je vous le dit. Elle s'asseoit sur ce dernier et m'embrasse en laissant ses mains se balader le long de mes côtes brûlantes.

-Querida., lancai-je entre deux baisers., ça va sonner, on y va maintenant.

-Encore un peu., souffle-elle en emmenant ses mains sur mon soutien-gorge.

Je gémis au contact. Elle va me tuer si elle continue comme ça..

-On va se faire coller si on arrive en retard., soupirai-je alors qu'elle commence à malaxer mes fesses.

Je vous jure que ce que je fais là, la reppousser, c'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu a faire de toute ma vie. J'ai pas l'air convaincante vu que je gémis à chaque baiser qu'elle me donne.

\--Mmh..des heures en plus seule avec toi...y a quoi de négatif la dedans ?, demande-elle.

Bon allez, la ça suffit.

-Le fait que ça restera sur ton dossier scolaire et que tu risques de te faire démonter par tes parents., dit-je fermement en la faisant descendre du piano.

Elle soupire de mécontentement et prend ses cahiers. La cloche sonne juste après que l'on ait franchit la porte et je lache un ricanement en donnant un coup de coude à la chanteuse. Elle roule des yeux et tire la langue.

-Santana Lopez et Rachel Berry vous étiez encore en train de vous bécotez ?!, s'exclame Kurt en s'assayant à sa place.

Le prof arrive mais on continue de parler, de toute façon c'est Espagnol je m'en fout.

-Quesqui te fait dire ça Porcelaine ?, questionnai-je doucement.

-Le sucon sur ton cou., dit-il simplement en souriant.

J'équarquille les yeux et plaque ma main sur ma nuque alors que Rachel rougit en baissant la tête.

-Alors ? Où ça ? Dans la salle de chant ? Les toilettes ?

-Dans ton cul !, chuchotai-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Cette fois c'est lui qui roule des yeux. Je souris, satisfaite de ma réponse et me concentre pour écouter le cours. Soudain, alors qu'il reste une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je me souviens que je devais parler à Quinn. Elle est juste en face de moi, mais si le mot passe, je risque de me faire choper, un sms c'est plus sur.

**À Ice Queen:**

**Fabray, c'était quoi le truc en cours avec le prof ?**

Elle se retourne et me regarde avec des yeux noirs, je plisse les yeux et secoue la tête.

**De Ice Queen:**

**Rien.**

**À Ice Queen:**

**Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il était si géné et pourquoi il te regarde à chaque fois comme si il voulait te prendre contre un mur ?**

Je souris à mon message, je sais qu'elle va nier, mais il se passe définitivement un truc entre eux deux.

**De Ice Queen:**

**Tu dis que des conneries Satan, je suis avec Joe, et je l'aime beaucoup, et William ne pense pas ce genre de choses !**

William hein ?

**À Ice Queen:**

**Me fait pas croire qu'il y a rien, surtout que tu l'appelles par son prénom. Si tu veux mentir, essaye de le faire avec grace au moins. De toute façon mon troisième oeil Mexicain ne se trompe jamais.**

Elle se retourne encore une fois et je tapote mon front en souriant alors qu'elle rigole.

-Les filles, je vous dérange ? On peut vous laissez peut-être ?, rétorque Mr. Shuester.

-Non, je voudrais pas que Quinn vous soit infidèle enfin !, plaisantai-je.

Oup's, c'est sortit tout seul.

-Santana, tu veux bien te taire s'il te plait. Je te rappelle que ce serait illégal et que j'aime ma femme alors ne redit plus ce genre de choses !, s'énèrve le professeur.

J'aquiesce la tête lentement en fermant les yeux puis j'imite un baillement.

-Bon. Vous finissez le cours oui ou non ?, demandai-je d'une voix lasse.

Il soupire et continue ses explications.

-Mon oeil ne se trompe jamais. C'est un fait., répétai-je à ma copine qui suivait depuis tout à l'heure l'altercation.

-Je sais, je te crois San'., promet-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Mais quesque t'as aujourd'hui ?, demandai-je.

-Rien de spécial. J'ai juste une surprise pour toi, tu vas être contente. D'ailleurs tu manges chez moi ce soir. Prévois ta meilleure tenue., souris Rachel en fixant le tableau.

-Louche. Mais dacord.

Le reste du cours se passe plutôt rapidement. C'est l'heure du repas, je prend ma copine par le bras et l'emmène au refectoire.

-Et je peux me déplacer sans toi tu sais !, boude-elle.

-Oui mais je veux pas que tu te perdes. Surtout avec ce Finnoncence dans les parages qui va te draguer à tout les coups.

-Mais non, il est passé à autre chose. Je crois., remarque la brunette en prenant un plateau.

-De toute façon t'es lesbienne à ce que je sais donc tu refuseras tout de lui. Pas vrai ?, essayai-je en insistant.

Elle rigole un instant avant de me regarder.

-Je ne me considère pas comme lesbienne tu sais. Je suis Santanasexuelle c'est tout., rigole-elle en me faisant la bise.

Je souris de satisfaction et hausse les épaules.

-Je préfèrerais que tu me dises que tu ne sortiras pas avec le Baleinneau.

-T'en fait pas, Finn n'est qu'un ami de toute façon.

On s'asseoit face à face et elle commence à manger son entrée.

-Ça voudrait dire que d'autres mec pourraient tenter un truc avec toi ? Dit-moi quel mec tu trouves le plus beau. Maintenant., ordonnai-je en la fixant.

-T'as vraiment aucune raison d'être jalouse. Je veux dire, Noah on a déjà tenté un truc et même si il était mignon ça va pas plus loin, Finn c'est fini, Artie n'est pas mon genre, Blaine et Kurt sont de l'autre bord, et puis il y a Sam, il est cool, mais je ne ressens rien pour lui. Joe et Rory je ne les connais pas tant que ça donc non, et enfin il y a Jesse, un connard., avoue-elle d'une traite.

-Et Mr. Shuester ?, demandai-je en souriant malicieusement.

-Pff, t'es bête, il est trop vieux. Et chiant. Je l'adore hein, mais vraiment, c'est un prof que je considère comme un troisième papa ça s'arrête là., dit-elle.

J'aquiesce et on mange en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle et moi mangeons en silence jusqu'a ce que Puckerman se mette à côté de ma copine.

-Salut les sexy gay, je peux vous parlez d'un truc ?, commence la garçon avec son sourire dont lui seul à le secret.

-Premièrement, plus jamais tu nous appelles comme ça, et deuxièmement, je suis en train de dévorer ma copine des yeux, alors si tu pouvais repasser., souriai-je en posant ma main sur celle de Rachel.

Quoi ? Je sais pas si il est toujours en kiff sur elle mais en tout cas, elle est à moi.

-Ok. Mais c'est important. C'est à propos de Fabray. Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre elle et Shuester., avoue le garçon à voix basse.

-Dit nous., ordonnai-je.

-Le prof s'est fait largué par la conseillère d'orientation, et depuis sa mère et Will se voient genre, en rendez-vous., dit-il., j'étais chez Q pour allez lui dire que Shelby voulait bien qu'elle rencontre Beth, mais j'ai vu Mr. Shuester sortir avec Judy à son bras et un sourire au lèvres. J'ai pas pu la voir en plus.

Oh merde, je crois que je vais vomir. Bouclettes avec Fabray.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a rien dit ?, demande Rachel., et puis Mme Pillsbury est folle de Shuester, pourquoi elle l'aurait quitter ?

-Le prof voulait se marier mais elle avait peur, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit quand t'étais à l'hôpital et que ta copine n'écoutais rien., plaisante le Bad Boy.

Je me lève d'un bond.

-Là c'est trop ! Quinn est ma meilleure amie et même si on se détruit la plupart du temps, elle ne me cacherait pas un truc aussi gros !, m'enervai-je.

-Bébé.., souffle la brunette en me prenant le bras.

-Non, lâche moi ! T'as pas compris ?! Elle ne me fait plus confiance ! Appart toi, personne ne veux me confier des choses ! Je ne suis qu'une fille qui insulte pour la plus part des gens, mais Quinn, je pensais qu'elle était différente., hurlai-je les larmes aux yeux en me dégagant de son emprise.

Elle me regarda, surprise, et aquiesca.

-Faut que j'y aille., murmura-elle.

Je la regardais avec haine s'en aller, ces gestes étaient lent, mais précipités à la fois. Puck me regarda avec incompréhension.

-Pourquoi t'es si violente avec les personnes que t'aimes ? Rachel est la personne la plus géniale que je connais et toi tu viens de tout gacher ! Tu mérites même pas son amour !

C'est vraiment un idiot. Ils comprennent rien.

-Alors t'as qu'a te la faire ! Mais laisse moi tranquille !, hurlai-je en faisant sauter mon plateau.

Je vais le tuer ! Il me comprend pas, comme les autres. Je veux juste quelqu'un qui puisse ressentir ce que je ressens. Je part en laissant le garçon seul et en lancant un regard plein de haine à Ice Queen.

Pov Rachel

Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais je préfère qu'elle se calme. Je sais ce qu'elle ressens, je me sentais pareil avant le club, mais ensuite j'ai rencontré des gens, comme Kurt qui avait mon ambition, ou Quinn qui elle aussi voulait être aimée.

-Hey, ça va ?, demande Quinn en arrivant., j'ai vu que Santana est furax, vous vous êtes disputées ?

-Non ça ne va pas. Pourquoi tu nous as caché l'histoire de ta mère avec Mr. Shuester ?

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme.

-Joe m'a conseillé de ne pas vous le dire., déclare la blonde.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu laisses ce mec prendre tes décisions ? San' est super mal à cause de cette histoire ! Et je te rappelle que moi je t'ai raconté mon viol ! Alors qu'on été même pas amies !, rappelai-je en la regardant en face.

-Je suis désolé Rach'..

-Rach' c'est pour les amis. Et les amis ça fait confiance, or je ne crois pas que tu es aquis ce point.

-La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un je suis tombée enceinte Rachel ! Essaye de comprendre merde ! C'est juste un secret à la con que je voulais garder pour moi !

-Bah garde-le. Mais ne vient plus me parler Quinn., finit-je en pressant le pas.

Je ne me retourne pas et m'en vait. Les cours reprennent et je me concentre un maximum.

Pov Quinn

Je pouvais pas leur dire ! Ma mère ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite, c'est tout. Et elle en font tout un plat. Je dois m'expliquer avec Santana. Sur plusieurs sujets.

-Sanny !, criai-je à ma meilleure amie qui essayait de m'ignorer depuis la révélation.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu n'as pas le droit.

-Bon sang mais quesque t'en as à foutre que mon beau-père soit Mr. Shuester ?!

-Justement, tu veux même pas me raconter tes petits problèmes de famille. Je pensais qu'on était meilleures amies, je me suis trompée., répond la latina, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu veux des secrets ?! Je suis pas amoureuse de Joe, ma mère veut juste que je sorte avec un chrétien alors je l'ai choisi lui, je crois même que je suis lesbienne mais ça on s'en fout pas vrai ?! Ah oui, si je te raconte pas ce genre de choses, c'est parce que communiquer c'est pas mon truc, de plus je crois que ta copine qui a pas mal de problèmes occupe déjà tes pensées. Cette même fille, Rachel, avec qui j'aimerais partager plus que de l'amitié, mais je ne crois pas que tu aimes ça hein ? T'en veut encore ?, demandai-je, à bout de souffle, les yeux plein de larmes.

Elle baisse la tête, et murmure un 《non, ça me suffit》avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Il fallait que je lui dise, c'était pas juste pour elle. Rachel a crut à mon histoire, mais Joe n'a rien fait de mal, il couvre juste mon secret. Je suis amoureuse d'elle. La copine de mon ex-meilleure amie à présent. Je suis foutue.


	31. Chapitre 30

Pov Rachel

**De Sanny:**

**Faut qu'on parle, rejoins moi dans 20 minutes au Breadsticks.**

J'espère que c'est pour s'excuser.

**À Sanny:**

**Ok. Pour parler de quoi ? Ton comportement ?**

**De Sanny:**

**Surtout de Fabray, mais oui, de mon comportement aussi. T'avais un truc de prévu ce soir ?**

Allez chez ta grand-mère que j'ai contacté pendant la nuit parce que je me sentais trop mal de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais sinon non.

**À Sanny:**

**Rien d'important, on verra ça plus tard. À toute à l'heure.**

**De Sanny:**

**Désolé, une scéance de bécotage est toujours cool, mais je crois c'est plus important ce que je veux te dire. À toute :)**

Super, je passe pour la meuf à qui elle fait des cochenneries et c'est tout. Vexée, je ne répond pas à son sms et me prépare pour aller au lieu prévu. Le Breadsticks est vide ce soir, et tant mieux, il y a pas beaucoup de bruit comme ça.

San' est là, toujours aussi belle en passant, assise à une table. Elle tape du pied comme une folle et je vois bien qu'elle est encore enervée. Je lui fais un signe de la main et enfin elle sourit, pendant une demi-seconde, mais c'est déjà ça.

-Hey., saluai-je en lui faisant la bise.

-Salut.

-T'es plus d'une humeur massacrante ?, demandai-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux.

-J'ai parlé avec Fabray. Elle m'a avoué pas mal de trucs...disons génant., déclare-elle.

-Bon, parle, je veux savoir.

-En premier je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagit, mais j'ai juste été surprise et toute ma colère est passée sur toi, sans que je le veuille., s'excuse la latina en se tripotant les mains., et puis Quinn m'a dit toutes ces choses alors ça m'a encore plus enervé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Elle n'aime pas Joe. Et en fait, elle est amoureuse de toi., avoue Santana.

Quoi ?

-C'est une blague ? Parce que si s'en ait une elle est vraiment pas...

-Elle me l'a avoué cet après-midi., termine la cheerlider.

-Wow. Je sais pas quoi dire. Ça me fait de la peine de lui briser le coeur. Vraiment., dit-je en regardant le mur derrière la table.

-Et moi qui pensait qu'elle sortait avec Shuester., sourit la latina.

-Non serieux Santana, je vais lui dire quoi ?, demandai-je.

-Que t'as déjà une merveilleuse petite-amie et que t'es désolée ?

-Et en vrai ? Sanny, Quinn est ta meilleure amie.

-Justement, ça me déçoit encore plus ! Je veux dire, y a cette règle entre besties, on touche pas au mec des autres. Bon t'es une meuf mais c'est pareil., rétorque ma copine.

-Je sais, ça me surprend aussi, mais tu dois passer au-dessus !, suppliai-je.

-Mais je t'aime ! Et cette..cruche, elle remet tout en question ! On dirait que tu veux sortir avec elle !, hurle-elle.

Aussitôt avait-elle dit ça phrase, aussitôt elle la regretta. Sa main sur sa bouche, elle se leva et commença à partir, mais je couru vers elle et reprit son bras. J'écrasa mes lèvres contre les siennes, me fichant du peu de personnes qui avaient assistés à la scène. Je pris son visage entre mes mains fraiches.

-Tu n'as pas avoir peur de ses trois mots. Je t'aime aussi Santana Lopez, et je sais que t'as peur, mais même Quinn Fabray ne te dépasses pas. Personne.

Elle sourit un peu et soupire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me caresse les cheveux.

-Je le dis pas à tout le monde., déclare-elle.

-Je sais.

Nous retournons à notre table et commandons des smoothies.

-Quesque tu vas dire à Ice Queen ?, questionne-elle en mordillant sa joue.

-La vérité. Que son amitié compte beaucoup pour moi, mais que ça s'arrête là. J'ai vraiment pas envie de la blesser, c'est ma pote quand même., expliquai-je.

Ma petite-amie aquiesce doucement et sourit.

-Donc..tu avais un truc de prévu ?, lance-elle.

La serveuse nous apporte nos boissons et repart.

-Ouai. Je..j'ai eu ta abuelita par mail., avouai-je en rougissant.

-C'est vrai ? Elle sait qui tu es ?, questionne Santana avec une touche d'espoir dans la voix.

-Oui, je veux pas qu'elle me rencontre pour autre chose. Elle a bien réagit. Du moins elle m'a répondut. Je lui ai demandé si toi et moi on pouvait passer chez elle, histoire de discuter un peu, mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'y tenait pas du tout.

-Comment ça ?, répond-elle.

-Elle m'a dit je cite, "vous n'êtes pas obligées, je sais que le lycée prend beaucoup de temps et que les examens sont conséquents. Ne venez pas, vraiment."., dit-je en regardant mon téléphone.

-Pff. Évidemment., souffle ma belle.

-Tu me connais, je comptais y aller quand même, mais bon. On ira ce week-end, ok ?

Elle hôche la tête vaguement avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

-On devrait y aller, tes papas vont m'en vouloir à vie sinon., plaisante-elle.

Je roule des yeux avant de payer l'addition, sous les protestations de Santana qui tenait à payer, et elle me ramène chez moi. Je joue avec le poste radio et laisse finalement une musique.

-À défault de rencontrer ta mamie, je peux rencontrer tes parents aussi ?, souriai-je nonchalement.

-Heu ouai, bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à venir vendredi soir, on pourra passer la soirée chez moi, et même, tu peux rester la nuit. Et samedi on va voir mi abuela., propose la chanteuse.

Je la regarde amoureusement.

-C'est parfait., confirmai-je en montant le son de la radio.

Le lendemain arrive rapidement. Je me prépare, mes habits enfilés, le petit-déjeuner finit, j'envois un message à Quinn.

**À Quinn:**

**Cette chanson au Glee Club, elle sera pour toi.**

Non, ne vous en faites pas, c'est pas une chanson d'amour, je suis complètement accro à Santana. Mais j'aime Quinn en tant qu'amie, et je ne veux pas la perdre. Je vais lui chanter "Curious", de Hayley Kiyoko, Santana est super fan d'elle.

Je veux lui montrer que ce n'est qu'une passe, elle ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi. C'est impossible, je veux dire, elle m'a fait vivre un enfer. Comme San' quand j'y pense. Je les ai pardonnés mais, Quinn, je ne sais pas, elle me détestait vraiment.

Ou pas. En fait c'est le contraire quand je réfléchit, Santana a avait vraiment l'air de me détester alors que Q on aurait dit qu'elle le faisait pour satisfaire les autres et être aimée, mais qu'au fond, elle ne le voulait pas.

Peut-être qu'elle m'aime vraiment alors. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais chanter du coup. Sanny attend devant chez moi, je verrais plus tard. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse chastement et je monte dans la voiture.

Une chanson passe à la radio, "Patient" de Charlie Puth. Le premier couplet et le refrain correspondent à ce que je ressens. Bon le second est assez inapproprié mais j'aurais juste à le laisser se côté.

C'est décidé, je chante ça. Pendant le trajet, le silence reigne. C'est comme ça entre San' et moi, ce moment là est toujours sans mots.

-Et les filles ! Comment vous allez ?, demande soudainement Brittany avec Sam, sur le parking du lycée.

-Salut, ça va ormis le fait que Fabray m'a annoncé que..

-Mr. Shuester est son nouveau beau-père. Elle le prend assez mal oui., finit-je.

Je sais qu'elle veut leur dire l'autre chose, mais Quinn ne mérite pas ça. Santana me regarde rapidement mais je détourne le regard vers les deux blonds.

-Et vous, ça va ?, demandai-je.

-Super ! On allait au Glee Club, vous nous accompagner ?

-Deal., lancai-je en prenant la main de San'.

Tout le monde est déjà dans la salle, et Quinn est tout au fond, sur une chaise à l'écart. En nous voyant arriver, elle se tend et regarde ailleurs en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Très bien, puisque tout le monde est enfin là j'ai une annonce à vous faire., annonce le professeur en tapant dans ses mains.

Il va peut-être nous avouer sa relation avec Judy.

-Je suis désolé Sam et Mercedes, mais vous devrez attendre les Nationales pour chantez "Human Nature", les représentants m'ont dit que chaques chorales auraient droit à trois chansons seulement, et la musique que les filles ont proposé colle plus avec le thème du passé., déclare-il.

Mince, je pensais qu'ils pourraient faire cette chanson vu que ça leur tenaient à coeur.

-Pas grave Mr. Shue, on fera ça plus tard, si c'est pour nous faire enfin gagner, on se sacrifie. Encore., plaisante Mercedes.

-Bon, seconde chose, on passera en dernier. Et, ah oui, Quinn veut chanter quelque chose je crois.

Elle aquiesce tandis que je regarde avec de l'incompréhension Sanny qui elle arbore un masque de glace.

-Je..Joe. Je suis désolé, mais.., elle ferme les yeux fait signe aux musiciens de lancer la musique. C'est "Against All Odds". Ça me touche, je le sais, et je ressens tout sauf de la colère mais, j'aime Santana. Elle pleure en silence alors que les New Directions ne savent pas quoi penser.

-Quesque..ça veut dire quoi Quinny ?, questionne le chrétien en se levant calmement.

La blonde ne réponds pas, elle met sa main sur son visage et continue de pleurer.

-Tu oses faire ça. Devant le Glee Club. Bon sang Quinn on était amies, comment tu peux lui chanter ça ?!, s'exclame Santana en ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

-Tu vois pas que c'est assez difficile pour elle comme ça ?, lachai-je à la latina qui me regarda.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?!, répète Joe en tapant du pied.

Santana me regarde encore.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle est amoureuse de ma copine., dit-elle sans me lacher du regard., et qu'elle lui chante une chanson d'amour, et que je dois la laisser faire en silence.

Je soupire tandis que tout le monde assimile l'information. Certains sont choqués, d'autres comme Mercedes et Kurt se tapent dans la main, comme pour montrer l'évidence du truc, et d'autres comme Finn, Puck ou Joe dénient le fait.

-Merde Q, dit leur, tu fermes ta bouche depuis tout à l'heure il t'arrives quoi ?, ironise la brune.

Là s'en est trop.

-Arrêtes ! Elle n'a pas choisi ! Elle te l'as dit parce qu'elle te fait confiance et toi tu écrases tout ! Je te reconnais pas ! On dirait que t'es comme avant !, engueulai-je.

-Non Rachel, elle a raison, je suis la pire des amies. Mais crois-moi San', jamais je n'ai dragué Rach' et je te jure que je ne te la piquerait pas, mais je devais le dire, c'était injuste. Pour toi, Rachel, Joe, et surtout pour moi. J'aimerais vraiment aimer les garçons, et crois-moi je me suis forcée à essayer, mais j'y arrive pas. Je dois m'assumer., dit la blonde en déchant ses larmes.

Le masque se brise, ma petite-amie pleure elle aussi à chaude larmes.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu tombes amoureuse d'elle ?, répètes Sanny en se jetant dans les bras de Quinn.

Mr. Shuester reste pétrifié, restant simple spectateur de la scène.

-T'es ma meilleure amie, pourquoi t'as fait ça..?, sanglote-elle tandis que Quinn lui caresse les cheveux en murmurant des 《je sais, c'est dur》.

-Les filles, je crois qu'on va vous laissez, revenez dans l'auditorium quand vous serez en forme., finit par dire le prof.

La salle est vide, le seul bruit vient des pleurs des deux jeunes filles.

-Santana, c'est pas grave. Sans vouloir te vexer Q, je t'aime Tana, et ça ne change rien à tout ce que j'éprouve.

-Si ça change tout ! T'es parfaite Blondie, je suis sûre que dès que je ferais une bourde, tu te jeteras dans ses bras !, pleure la cheerlider.

Je secoue la tête.

-Tu te trompes, jamais je ne te ferais ça ! Et je n'irrais pas voir ailleurs juste parce que tu as fait une erreur., promis-je.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire.

-Santana, je veux pas te perdre..., souffle Quinn les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment on pourra trainer ensemble si tu es amoureuse d'elle ? Je devrais éviter tout contact phisique avec ma copine ? Parce que je sais pas si je suis prête à ça., dit San'.

-Je te demandes pas ça, vous faites ce que vous voulez, il suffit juste que vous vous roulliez pas des pelles devant moi, je veux dire, depuis que vous sortez ensemble j'ai rien dit, il fallait que ça sorte parce que personne ne le savait, mais maintenant je vais mieux, et je vais avancer., déclare la blonde en séchant les larmes sur ses joues rougies.

-Très bien. Rach', t'en penses quoi ?

-Heu..je peux chanter une chanson ? J'avais prévu de le faire mais Quinn m'a devancé., plaisantai-je.

Elles aquiescent sans rien dire et je lance la musique sur le poste radio. Je chante de tout mon coeur, en évitant le dernier couplet évidement. Quinn, Santana viennent et me font un énorme calin, en rigolant, ce qui contraste avec nos larmes.

-Je suis désolé, mais on devrait y aller, ça à sonné et je veux pas louper d'autres cours., dit-je en prenant mes affaires., vous venez ?

-Je veux parler à Santana dabord. À toute.

Pov Santana

Rachel s'en va.

-On est toujours meilleures amies ?, demande la blonde timidement.

-Non., dit-je sechement., mais on est amies.

Elle hoche la tête et me fait signe de m'asseoir.

-J'ai pas trop le temps Quinn, les cours de maths sont hypers importants.

-Je suis perdue San'. Je veux que tu m'aides, ça va prendre quelques secondes c'est tout.

-Va-y alors. Mais vite.

-Promets-moi de ne pas me haïr.

-Difficile, mais ok., promi-je.

Elle me prend le visage et m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant de se reculer.

-Tu viens de m'embrasser alors que je sors avec Rachel et que t'en ai amoureuse, c'est moi qui suis perdue là.

-Oui. Je suis bel et bien lesbienne. Merci, à plus tard !, lance-elle en partant.

Non mais je rêve. Elle est tarée.


	32. Chapitre 31

Pov Santana

Je m'abstiens de dire a Rachel ce que Quinn a fait, à savoir, m'embrasser, pendant les deux jours qui suivent. Aucun problème ne survient, le calme reigne, même au Glee Club. En se moment, on se prépare tous pour le concours et les auditions de Britt', Mike.

Rach' n'a pas voulu en reparler mais ce sera bientôt le moment d'avoir une vraie discution à ce sujet. Je rapelle à mes parents que ma copine vient ce soir et ils me rappellent à leur tour qu'ils ne sont pas si vieux et qu'ils ont encore la mémoire de leur jeunesse.

Il est 19h00 quand la sonette retentie dans la maison, alors que je descens les escaliers. Je porte une robe rouge semblable à celle du bal de l'an dernier. J'ouvre la porte en souriant alors que je vois apparaître ma petite-amie derrière celle-ci.

Elle porte elle aussi sa robe du bal sous ma demande, déjà à cette époque je l'avais trouvé magnifique, mais encore plus là, étant donné que je veux juste la prendre contre mur. Elle me sourit timidement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je peux rentrer ou ma tenue est pas bonne ?, demande-elle en baissant la tête.

Je plisse les yeux malicieusement en faisant mine de réfléchir puis je me jette sur elle et l'embrasse amoureusement. Nos langues se retrouvent pour peu de temps. À présent, je la fait rentrer dans ma maison, en la tenant par un petit doigt.

-Ça va ?, demandai-je poliment.

-Oui. Non. Je sais pas. J'èspère que tes parents vont bien m'aimer.., avoue la brunette.

-T'es trop mignonne, y a aucune chance qu'ils t'aiment pas.

Je passe la porte du salon et on rejoints mes parents.

-Papà, Mamà, c'est Rachel, ma copine., commencai-je.

-Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer., continue ma belle.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu peux nous tutoyer, je suis Maribel, et mon mari s'appelle Pablo. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi., sourit ma mère.

Je rougis un peu et laisse Rach' s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Donc, c'est toi qui kidnappe ma fille tous les jours ?, questionne en rigolant mon père.

Elle baisse la tête en souriant.

-Elle vient de son propre grès croyez-moi, je suis obligée de la virer !, s'exclame-elle en me défiant du regard.

-Ça y est vous vous liguez contre moi ?, dit-je en voyant qu'ils commencent à déballer des dossiers plutôt génant.

-Même petite elle avait son caractère de latina ! Il ne fallait pas la contrarier une seule fois, sinon elle pouvait réveiller un moine endormis ! Heureusement maintenant elle se contrôle !, plaisante Pablo en montrant une photo sur le mur où je souris de toutes mes dents.

-Oui elle se contrôle beaucoup !, insiste ma copine en rigolant.

Je fais mine de bouder et croise mes bras.

-C'est bon vous avez finis ?

-Vous auriez pas d'autres photos ?, rigole Rachel.

-Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller Rach'. On revient après manger., déclarai-je en me levant.

-Très bien les filles, ne rentrez pas trop tard quand même., previent mi madre.

-Maman, c'est le week-end !, ralai-je.

-Demain vous irez voir Alma très tôt si vous voulez une chance., lache mon papa en aquiescant.

Nous prenons de quoi payer et les clés de la voiture.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes pour que je doives m'habiller en robe ?, demande Rachel en bidouillant la radio.

-Tu verras., répondi-je simplement.

-Tu sais, je déteste les surprises. Surtout si ça inclut une robe., essaye-elle.

-Cool.

Elle souffle et je souris. Ma main sur sa cuisse, je conduis doucement, et prudement. Je vois bien qu'elle bout de l'interieur, mais je fais mine de ne rien remarquer.

-S'il te plait San'..., craque la brunette.

-On est arrivées ! C'est un café super branché, mais il font de la bouffe végétarienne délicieuse, et puis c'est ici que j'ai rencontré...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, on entre dans le café, et une voix se fait entendre, chantant "Cool For The Summer". Nos yeux se dirigent vers la petite scène au centre, où Dani performe.

-Dani., finit-je en souriant, mes yeux rivés vers la blonde.

Le public est génial, est il faut avouer que la chanteuse aussi est superbe.

-Mesdemoiselles ? Je peux vous aidez ?, demande un jeune serveur.

-On voudrait manger ici si il y a de la place., déclare Rachel.

-Oui bien sûr, suivez moi.

Il nous emmène à une table pour deux juste à côté de la scène.

-Je vous laisses le temps de choisir, voilà la carte.

On le remercit vivement.

-C'est sympas ici, tu viens souvent ?, questionne ma copine en zieutant le menu.

Traduction: tu vois encore Dani ?

-Pas trop depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble à vrai dire. Mais c'est un peu cher alors je viens très peu., avouai-je.

-Oh.

-Bon, parlons d'autre chose. Comment tu trouves les numéros de Britt-Britt et Mike ? Ils ont une chance tu penses ?

-J'en sais rien du tout à vrai dire, ils sont super bon à la chorale, mais comme nous tous, je ne sais pas ce que l'on vaut en dehors de Lima., dit-elle.

-Oui, mais toi tu pourrais très bien rentrer à la NYADA si tu le voulais, on le sais.

Bim, comment aborder le sujet doucement, c'est fait.

-Oui. C'est vrai., approuve la brunette.

-Tu refuses toujours d'auditionner ?, demandai-je tristement en selectionnant mon plat et ma boisson.

-Honnêtement je sais pas. Je ne suis pas prête à retourner New-York., annonce-elle.

-Mais peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'année tu le seras, et ce serait dommage de ne pas avoir tenter ta chance avec cette audition., argumentai-je., je veux pas te pousser, tu fais ce qu'il te plaît, mais je ne veux pas que tu ais peur d'essayer.

-Je sais. Je pense que je vais auditionner et si je suis apte à retourner là-bas à la fin de notre année alors j'irais étudier à la NYADA., conclus la chanteuse.

Je souris bêtement alors que le serveur de tout à l'heure nous prend les commandes.

-Je suis fière de toi en tout cas. T'as vachement évoluer depuis le début.

-C'est grâce à toi San'. La chanson que je vais prendre elle sera pour toi.

Je me lève de ma chaise pour lui faire un petit bisous sur sa joue rougie.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je serais là la semaine prochaine même heure !, annonce Dani en descendant de scène.

Elle est belle, et elle a l'air heureuse, c'est génial.

-Salut Dan'., saluai-je alors qu'elle passe devant notre table.

Elle prend un air surpris et nous fait un signe de tête.

-Hey. Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux. Je dois y aller par contre, ma copine m'attend., dit la blonde en montrant une fille qui nous regardes.

Elle s'en va en faisant un aurevoir de la main. Je suis vraiment contente pour elle, elle en a bavé et elle mérite d'être en paix.

-Et toi Santana, tu fais quoi l'an prochain ?, questionne aussitôt Rachel en sirotant sa boisson.

Bonne question.

-J'en sais rien, je veux être célèbre. De n'importe quelle façon. Le chant, la danse, l'art en général j'aime beaucoup alors, je vais sûrement allez dans un truc comme ça j'imagine., répondi-je.

-La fac ?, demande-elle.

Je soupire.

-Je sais pas si c'est pour moi.

-Tu pourrais décrocher une audition à la NYADA aux Selections, peut-être que ça te plairait., rencherit la brune.

-Oui, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je te suivrais à New-York, NYADA ou pas. Ok ?, promis-je.

-Ok., dit-elle avant de m'embrasser chastement le bout des lèvres.

Le serveur arrive finalement avec nos plats, puis s'en vas en nous souhaitant un bon dîner. Le repas se passe sans interruption, on parle de tout et de rien, on rigole, c'est parfait.

-Au revoir mesdemoiselles, et à bientôt j'espère., nous dit le serveur en rendant ma carte bleue.

-Au revoir !, finit-je.

-J'aurais pu payer tu sais., boude Rachel.

-C'est moi qui t'es invitée ?, demandai-je serieusement.

Elle aquiesce.

-Alors c'est moi qui paye., souriai-je en ouvrant la porte de la voiture pour qu'elle y rentre.

Elle roule des yeux et rentre en soupirant. "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" passe à la radio et j'esquisse un sourire tout comme Rachel qui chante. Enfin nous rentrons à la maison ou les lumières sont déjà éteintes quand j'ouvre la porte. Une note est laissé sur la table du salon. "J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, on est surement au lit, à demain, Papa."

-Bon, on est seules., remarque Rach' en mettant ses mains autour de mon cou.

-Il parait., dit-je avant d'embrasser ma copine.

Nos lèvres se battent pour la domination comme d'habitude, et c'est moi qui prend les rênes. Je force la porte de ses lèvres, caressant, goûtant chaque centimètres de sa bouche. Mes mains se baladent dans sa crinière brune, et enfin, je me décolle de son visage.

-Hey., souffle suavement la brunette en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Salut., murmurai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Je reprend son visage pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-On va au lit ?, chuchote-elle son front contre le miens.

-Avec plaisir.

On monte jusqu'à ma chambre, j'allume la lumière, laissant a Rachel le temps de découvrir mon endroit.

-Voici la fameuse chambre de Santana Lopez., plaisante la diva., j'aime bien.

-Tant mieux., souriai-je.

-Mince ! J'ai pas de pyjama ! Quelle idiote, j'avais pas pensé à prendre des affaires., remarque Rach'.

-Ah. Je t'en pretterais bien un mais je dors en sous-vêtements d'habitude., lancai-je dans un sourire géné.

-Bon. Je vais faire comme toi alors., lache-elle.

-Dac.

Elle se déshabille et je fais de-même, nous sommes dos-à-dos. Je decide de lui laisser le choix de se retourner quand elle le veut, pour ne pas la brusquer. J'entends un soupir léger de la part de ma petite-amie.

Elle doit être stréssée, elle ne m'a jamais montré son corps. Pour ma part, je n'ai aucune difficulté à m'exposer, en seconde j'ai souvent fait preuve de liberté avec ma sexualité, mais avec seulement des garçons.

Soudainement elle m'effleure du bout des doigts, puis me prend le bras pour me retourner. Le souffle haletant, j'admire son visage inquiet. Elle regarde à côté de moi, le regard triste. Je capte enfin son regard et lui sourit.

-Tu es magnifique, n'en doute pas. Sans rire.

-C'est juste que, t'es tellement parfaite et moi, je suis moi., avoue la petite brune.

-Personne n'est parfait, même moi. Tout est subjectif, pour moi tu es parfaite. T'es belle Rachel., rassurai-je.

-Pour tant tu ne disais pas ça l'an dernier., déclare tristement Rach'.

-Et j'en suis pas fière. J'étais seulement en colère contre le monde entier, t'étais le moyen de me défouler. Jamais j'ai pensé une seule insulte que je t'es lancé., annoncai-je en m'assayant sur mon grand lit.

Elle se met à côté de moi et baisse les yeux.

-Vraiment ?, demande-elle.

-Oui vraiment.

Je lève son menton de mes deux doigts et l'embrasse avec passion.

-On peut dormir maintenant ?, propose la chanteuse après le baiser.

-Allons-y.

On se couche en même temps. J'éteints les lumières, la pièce se plonge alors dans l'obscurité.

-Sanny ?, appelle Rachel.

Je murmure un 《quoi ?》 en me retournant vers elle.

-Tu m'as pas dit ce que Quinn voulait te dire la dernière fois.

-Et tu penses à ça maintenant ?

Elle aquiesce vivement. Ok, improvise Santana.

-Elle me demandait si tu allais mieux. C'est tout., menti-je.

Trop forte.

-Mais elle aurait pu me demander en personne., remarque Rachel.

-C'est Ice Queen cherche pas à comprendre. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de dormir., répondi-je.

-T'as surement raison., finit par dire Rachel.

Puis enfin le silence reigne, j'essaye donc de dormir moi aussi, regardant dabors ma belle.

Le lendemain, la lumière du soleil me reveille doucement, aux alentours de 9h00. Je me tourne pour essayer de voir Rach' mais sa place est vide. J'équarquille les yeux de surprise et me lève d'un bond.

-Hey., commence Rachel en arrivant un plateau à la main plein de choses à manger.

-J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuie.., souriai-je.

-Jamais.

Elle m'embrasse doucement et s'asseoit à côté de moi.

-T'étais pas obligée de préparer tout ça. Je suis une bonne cuisinière tu sais ?, dit-je en souriant malicieusement.

-Peut-être, mais t'es aussi une marmotte qui se réveille beaucoup trop tard pour moi.

-Je suis peut-être une marmotte mais toi t'es surtout méchante., boudai-je.

-Une vilaine fille ?, rigole la brunette en me donnant un coup de coude.

-Evidemment., conclut-je en subtilisant un morceau de pain grillé tartiné de confiture.

-Hep Lopez ! Tu touches pas à ça tant que j'ai pas eu ce que je voulais !, réclame Rachel en m'arrachant mon précieux petit-dej.

-Mais quoi ? J'ai faim moi ! En plus on doit se dépécher pour pas louper mi abuela, elle va aux courses le samedi !, dit-je désespérée.

-Un bisous ! Et vite !, demande la brunette en se levant les mains sur les hanches.

-T'es insupportable tu sais ça ?, plaisantai-je en me levant difficilement.

-Peut-être., souffle-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je moule mes lèvres contre les siennes et lache un gémissement. Dieu que j'aime sa bouche. Je comprend pourquoi Blaine a douté de sa sexualité en l'embrassant, cette fille à des lèvres de déesse. Le bisous qui n'est plus si chaste commence à devenir plus passioné. Mes mains se déplacent sur son corps encore presque nu, j'embrasse alors son cou et mordille son épaule. Elle gémit contre ma chevelure noire.

-San'...Oh merde, je...on doit pas trainer ta grand-mère est pas loin de partir de chez elle et...put...naise., bagaye la diva.

Je souris légèrement et reprend mes caresses qu'elle a l'air d'apprécier. Je laisse une trainée de baiser mouillés sur sa douce nuque.

-On ira la voir demain c'est pas grave..., sussurai-je à son oreille., j'ai envie de toi là...pas toi ?

J'embrasse un point sensible de son cou que je connais bien, elle gémit alors un peu plus fort, je laisse ma marque violacée.

-Oui j'ai envie...


	33. Chapitre 32

(Rated M pour ce chapitre)

Pov Rachel

Mon coeur bat à une vitesse incroyable. Est-ce qu'on va vraiment le faire maintenant ? Je me laisse emporter par ses douces caresses. Mon ventre acceuille une grande châleur pendant que Santana goûte à chaque centimètres de ma peau.

Elle m'a déjà vu en sous-vêtements, mais là c'est différent, je réagit différemment, mon corps réagit différemment. Le meilleur dans tout ça c'est que je me sens bien, j'ai pas peur du tout. Elle me met à l'aise et enlève son soutien-gorge. Elle est vraiment magnifique, c'est un fait.

-Tu es sûre ?, demande-elle en me regardant timidement.

-Absolument.

-C'est pas super romantique et, je sais pas si c'est le bon moment alors on peut encore attendre., déclare ma copine.

-Non j'en ai envie. Maintenant, ou jamais. Fais moi l'amour., réclamai-je fermement en caressant sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

-À vos ordres Rachel Berry., finit la latina doucement.

Elle m'embrassa avec plus de tendresse qu'avant et je prolongeai le baiser. Son corps se coucha sur le lit et les yeux pleins de desir, elle m'attira à elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment faire, alors je la laissa commander. Elle m'enlaca de ses bras musclés, ses seins touchant ma peau, et je m'ennivrai de son odeur si caractéristique d'elle-même.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience avec une fille, et encore moins avec un autre individu que ce mec à New-York, et elle le compris assez rapidement en voyant que je n'entreprenais rien.

-Je peux ?, essaya la jeune fille en montrant ma poitrine peu couverte.

Elle était stressée de ma réponse. J'approuve d'un signe de tête. Elle ouvre délicatement le vêtement qui recouvre mes seins, et contemple quelques secondes ceux-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je les recouvres de mes bras, génée de les montrer. Santana prend avec tendresse mes bras et les replacent le long de ses hanches.

-Ils sont parfait., dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi toucher, de ce qu'il faut éviter de toucher, mais je compte sur San' pour m'aider. Tout en approfondissant le baiser, elle guide mes mains jusqu'à ses seins au ton halé.

Je les touche timidement, alors que ces tétons se dressent devant moi. On dirait presque que je n'en ai jamais vu, mais c'est la première fois !

Puis après un petit temps, je les malaxe sous les gémissement de ma petite amie qui savoure ma peau. Le feu en moi brûle, et je ne peux plus me contenir, je me penche légèrement et goûte la poitrine de ma petite-amie.

-Oh mierda Rach', tu vas me rendre malade.., souffle la latina.

Je lache son corps et relève ma tête brusquement.

-Mince je, je m'y prend mal ? Je suis désolé je voulais pas te blesser mais j'en avais envie et je pensais que ce serait agréable mais pardon encore je suis..., elle me coupe en parlant fort.

-Rachel Berry ferme là ! Tu es vraiment mais alors vraiment adorable tu sais ?, plaisante-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

Je la regarde d'un air ébahi.

-C'étais une bonne chose, le fait de me rendre malade crois moi...et en fait, c'est très très très agréable oui...regarde., murmura-elle suavement.

Elle déposa un bisous sur ma bouche et dirigea ses lèvres douces contre mes seins. Merde. Putain. Oh fuck. Désolé je suis vulgaire, mais mon dieu c'est inexplicable. Je me cambre au contact de sa bouche et gémit face à ses coups de langues experts.

Inconciente, je roule de mes hanches, essayant de rester silencieuse. Laissant mes seins tranquilles à mon grand malheur, la latina glisse le long de mon corps en embrassant chaques morceaux de chairs qu'elle trouve.

Elle arrive jusqu'à mon dernier vêtement et redresse son visage plein de sueur.

-Est-ce que tu es sûre Querida ?, questionne-elle amoureusement.

-Oui Sanny, j'ai jamais été aussi sûre., répondi-je la respiration haletante.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi., lancai-je en souriant.

Elle respire bruyamment et se redirige vers l'endroit convoité. Délicatement, elle enlève le morceau de tissus qui recouvre mon intimité et le jètes dans un coin de sa chambre. La brune me dépose un baiser, puis deux, le long de l'interieur de mes cuisses.

Je me sens frémir, et lorsqu'elle dépose un utilme baiser sur ma boule de nerd, je me sens secoué d'un léger spasme et ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Ses gestes sont doux, délicats, elle veut faire bien je le veux vois, je le sens.

Elle me regarde une dernière fois pour voir un quelconque signe de rejets, mais en voyant que je ne fais rien pour l'empécher de me faire du bien, elle retourne en bas. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure en souriant timidement et commence alors à donner des coups de langues entre mes cuisses.

J'ouvre grand la bouche et laisse échaper un gémissement étouffé, m'accrochant comme je peux à la couverture. Je me laisse flotter, moi et mes émotions, Santana entre mes jambes en train de me faire l'amour. J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tellement bon, je me sens tellement bien.

Alors que je commencais à vraiment m'habituer à cette sensation, elle ajoute un doigt et le fait bouger doucement.

-Oh Santana...

Je veux la voir, je veux voir que tout ça est bien réel et que ce n'est pas un rêve étrange. Elle continue ses vas et vient, mais je prend sa tête et l'emmène à la mienne. Sans arrêter ses gestes, elle m'embrasse passionnément alors que je me détend finalement.

J'arrive à porter un de mes bras jusqu'à ses cheveux et je laisse mes doigts s'emméler dans sa crinière. Face à mon geste, la latina réplique et rajoute un deuxième doigt. Je gémit, mais San' avale le bruit de ses lèvres expertes.

Plusieurs gémissement plus tard, mon corps se tend complètement et je me sens laisser aller. Santana m'embrasse les seins, et je me sens secouée de spasme, tandis que je cris, gémissant de tout mon être. Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas et essaye de reprendre ma respiration habituelle.

-Bordel., dit-je en enlevant la sueur de mon front brûlant.

-Ça va ? Ça t'as plus ?, demande Santana en se lovant contre moi.

-C'était incroyable, magique. Je savais pas que c'étais possible d'éprouver autant de sensations. De bonne sensations., affirmai-je en regardant ma belle, son visage près du mien.

-C'est parfait alors.

-Oui.

-Mes parents rentreront du spa dans l'après-midi, tu peux rester manger si tu veux., propose la latina.

-Je comptais pas partir., souriai-je., je t'aime Tana.

-Je sais, je t'aime aussi. C'est fou mais, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, alors que pas du tout. J'ai jamais ressentis ça., avoue San'.

-Moi non plus j'ai jamais ressentis ça. Et je pensais jamais le faire, je veux dire, après ce qu'il s'est passé à New-York, je me sentais pas capable de me laisser toucher par qui que ce soit. Mais je pense que cette étape, elle va m'aider, New-York, ce mec, je veux plus les oublier, je veux qu'ils me laissent vivre, et c'est fait.

-Dios mios, je t'aime. Te quiero., lâche la plus grande en déposant un bisous sur ma joue chaude.

Je ris quelques instants et me lève difficilement.

-Tu fais quoi ? On peut pas rester au lit encore un peu ?, demande la cheerlider avec un air désespéré.

-Je t'avais préparé un petit-dej à la base alors si on pouvait éviter de gâcher la nourriture ce serait parfait., dit-je en attrapant le plateau qui était sur le sol.

-Ouii manger !, hurle-elle en se relevant à son tour.

Je secoue la tête en souriant, c'est vraiment une gamine quand elle veut ! On déjeune en parlant, elle m'annonce que demain sa grand-mère vient manger comme tous les dimanches et qu'avec un peu de chance, on pourra peut-être lui parler.

-Le soir ou le midi ?, questionnai-je en buvant une dernière gorgée de mon verre de jus d'orange.

-Le soir.

-Oh non..je peux pas venir je suis désolé Sanny. Shelby vient à la maison avec Beth et je peux pas rater ce dîner, surtout que je compte discuter avec elle au sujet de Quinn., m'excusai-je en faisant la moue.

-Tant pis. On ira une prochaine fois.

-Soit pas fachée. On va avoir une journée parfaite, crois moi. T'as du pop corn ?, demandai-je curieusement.

-Oui, ma mère est fan de ça., rigole la brune.

-Alors aujourd'hui c'est journée ciné ! Je vais pouvoir me lover contre toi toute la matinée, et pourquoi pas remettre notre petite écartation..., lancai-je malicieusement en enfilant ma lingerie.

-I'm in !, approuve la brune en plissant les yeux pleins d'amour.

Je lui tend la main qu'elle attrape après quelques secondes d'inattention.

-À quoi penses-tu ?, essayai-je alors que nous descendons les escaliers.

-Je me disais, que si on m'avait dit il y a deux ans que je sortirais avec Rachel Berry et qu'elle me préparerait le petit-déjeuner le matin, j'aurais rigolé avant de faire sortir Tata SNIXX.

-Exagère pas, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrées tu avais l'air contente de me rencontrer. Moi encore plus vu que j'aurais sûrement finis la journée avec une tenue pleine de slushie sans toi, mais on aurait pu s'apprécier dès le début., argumentai-je.

Elle prend un paquet de pop corn sucré et verse ceux-ci dans un grand saladier.

-Je sais pas, ça été la seule fois où j'ai pas été une garce, même avant le lycée je me disais qu'il fallait que je devienne populaire pour avoir une chance de survivre.

-Pourquoi m'avoir aidé alors ?

-Je t'ai vu dans ce couloir, seule et paumée et tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine. Puis ce mec était vraiment affreux., avoue la latina en me rejoignant sur le canapé du salon., d'ailleurs rien que pour t'avoir fait ça, ou plutôt avoir fait ça à une fille, je me souviens avoir réussit à le faire virer de l'équipe de Football.

Elle est vraiment mignone, j'ai du mal à penser qu'elle m'ai fait du mal avant les vacances, je me souviens presque plus de l'ancienne Santana Lopez.

-C'est mignon., chuchotai-je en l'embrassant.

-Bon, c'est ma maison, je choisis le film !, déclare-elle., et je sais déjà quoi prendre. Ce sera "Conjuring" !

-Ah non, pas question ! Je hais les films d'horreur San' !

-Encore mieux ! Tu pourras te blottir contre moi !, répond la cheerlider en riant.

Je crois les bras et fronce les sourcils.

-T'es horrible ! Comment tu peux me faire l'amour avec autant de tendresse et puis me torturer comme ça !

Elle éclate de rire et met son bras autour de ma taille.

-Rach'...je suis moins tendre d'habitude, je voulais que notre première fois ensemble sois inoubliable, mais si on a l'occasion de remettre ça, petit à petit, tu verras la vraie Santana, crois moi, si c'est pas ce que tu veux, tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir maintenant., annonce-elle en resserant son emprise sur moi.

Je souris.

-"Ensemble". J'aime bien., souriai-je en regardant ses yeux de braise.

Elle murmure un 《ah oui ?》 et plisse une nouvelle fois des yeux.

-Par contre, je refuse toujours de regarder ce film., dit-je en pointant le dvd sur le canapé.

Elle me regarde sans répondre, puis observe le dvd, et me reregarde. Je secoue la tête rapidement mais elle attrape le cd et se dépèche de le mettre dans le lecteur.

Je me jette littéralement sur elle et nous tombons sur le sol, moi sur elle. Les éclats de rire résonnent dans la maison alors que je m'étalle à côté d'elle.

Le film démarre alors mais Santana prend ma main et se met à son tour sur moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je ferme les yeux et profite de la saveur de ses lèvres.

Après ça, je me relève et nous regardons le fameux film, ou je passe plus de temps à me coller à San' et à sursauter plutôt qu'à suivre l'histoire. La journée passe à une vitesse folle, les parents de ma copine rentre et je m'en vais à contre-coeur pour passer un peu de temps avec Kurt et Mercedes comme toujours.

Le samedi soir c'est une habitude depuis la seconde année du Glee Club, on se rejoint tous les trois chez moi pour trainer ensemble dans ma chambre. J'avais laissé cette tradition de côté ces temps-ci mais comme je vais mieux, on veut remettre ça.

Je prépare quelques légumes pour grignoter et des verres d'eau. Je pense que je vais leur dire que j'ai passé le cap avec Sanny, j'aime bien leur raconter mes potins. Ils arrivent alors, mes papas partent aussitôt. Mes amis me saluent et nous nous installons.

-T'as l'air différente Rachel., remarque Kurt., dans le bon sens hein !

-Il a raison, tu as fait quoi encore ?, rajoute Mercedes en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Justement, je voulais vous en parler. Avec Santana aujourd'hui, on a passé la grande étape., avouai-je timidement., j'imagine que je ne dois pas être pareille.

-Ah bon ? Tu étais prêtes ? Santana ne t'a pas forcé au moins ?, demande Kurt avec étonnement.

-Mais non ! La veille on a passé une soirée merveilleuse et puis ce matin c'est juste venu comme ça, sur une envie. Je regrette pas du tout.

-Désolé de dire ça mais, Santana ? C'est peut-être dur de l'entendre de nous mais, elle te quittera dans pas longtemps, c'est sûr. Elle voulait juste te baiser ça ce voit., déclare Mercedes qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux rapidement, comment peuvent-ils dire ce genre de choses ?

-Vous dites n'importe quoi. Elle m'aime, elle me le dit toujours, et je vous trouve horrible. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis la rentrée. Et vous, qui n'avez été là que pendant les bons moments, vous osez dire ça ?! Elle m'a soutenue dans chaques crises, alors si vous continuez à parler d'elle de cette façon, je vais devoir vous virez de chez moi., leur dit-je calmement.

Ils se regardent entre eux.

-Rach', on parle de Santana Lopez, elle n'a aimé que Brittany et peut-être bien qu'elle l'aime encore, je veux dire votre histoire est amusante, mais c'est pas serieux. Il te faut quelqu'un de doux dans ses gestes, pas une brute comme elle., rétorque le garçon fermement.

-Vous pouvez pas être serieux. San' n'est pas une brute ! Et oui c'est du serieux ! Je compte biens l'aimer encore longtemps, et elle pense la même chose. Sachez qu'elle a été adorable pendant qu'on a fait l'amour, et je doute que vous viviez ça un jour ! Oui, on a pas baiser comme tu dis Mercedes, on a fait l'amour, parce qu'on s'aime ! Alors arrêtez de dire ce genres de conneries, je vous reconnais plus !

-On veut juste t'éviter la souffrance. Je te rappelle que Santana t'envoyait des slushies dans la tronche il y a un an ! Et que ton surnom Rupaul vient d'elle ! Elle ne peux pas avoir changé du tout au tout ! Je veux bien croire que tu lui plaises, mais elle est incapable de tomber amoureuse de toi., répond Kurt.

Je laisse quelques larmes tomber, mais pas de tristesse. De rage. Comment peuvent-ils dire ça, comment ?

-Cassez-vous.

-Cassez-vous !, répètai-je en tapant mon poingt contre sur la table.

-On peut pas te laisser seule.., lance Mercedes en soupirant.

-J'irais chez Santana. Barrez-vous de chez moi., hurlai-je en me levant., et ne vous avisez pas de revenir pour me parler lundi, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous.

Je les laisses partir en silence et prépare quelques affaires.

**À Sanny:**

**Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Je suis toute seule chez moi.**

**De Sanny:**

**Avec plaisir mais, tu as fais quoi d'Aretha et Porcelaine ?**

**À Sanny:**

**Je te raconterais. J'arrive.**

Quand j'arrive chez elle, je ne peux pas me retenir et je fond en larme à la minute où elle ouvre la porte. Ses parents ne posent pas beaucoup de question et nous montons dans sa chambre alors qu'elle me tient par la main. Sur le bord du lit je me calme doucement alors que San' passe une main dans mon dos.

Je lui raconte tout. Elle prend au début un regard triste mais ne lâche pas une larme. À la fin de mon récit, elle baisse la tête.

-Foutue réputation de garce., soupire la brune.

-Ils sont débiles ! Ils ne voient que la surface de ta personnalité, mais mes amis, me dire ça, je pouvais pas les laisser faire.

-Rach' je te remercie, mais ça ne sert à rien, à partir de maintenant, ce sera nous contre ces deux idiots. Je te protégerait mais faudra pas s'étonner si un de mes poingts se retrouve dans leur face., annonce-elle.

Je l'embrasse doucement et l'enlace. La nuit se passe, je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est à 3h00 du matin que j'arrive enfin à trouver le sommeil, la paix.


	34. Chapitre 33

Pov Santana

Je me réveille le lendemain un peu plus tôt que Rachel pour allez préparer à mon tour un petit déjeuner. Me réveiller à ses côtés est juste incroyable, je pourrais très bien m'y habituer. Je frotte mes yeux encore un peu rouges, du à mes larmes de la veille. J'en reviens pas qu'ils aient osé raconter ce genre de choses.

Le repas prêt, je l'apporte et réveille ma copine encore dans les bras de Morphée. Si ils savaient ce que j'éprouve, ce que je ressens à ses côtés, ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête quand je la regarde, quand je l'entends chanter, parler, ils reveraient leur jugement.

Enfin, elle finit de manger et on descend pour allez voir mes parents. Ils l'acceuillent bien, mais elle doit partir pour finir ses devoirs et aidez ses papas à préparer le repas pour Shelby et Beth. Après un baiser, je la laisse partir avec un pincement au coeur.

Je me pose dans ma chambre et regarde mes messages.

**De Ice Queen:**

**Désolé pour le bisous.**

**De Ice Queen:**

**Tu me hais ?**

**De Ice Queen:**

**On se voit lundi dans la salle de chant après le Glee Club pour en parler, désolé encore.**

Je ne lui ai pas répondu de la soirée étant donné que Rachel est arrivée juste avant.

**À Ice Queen:**

**Non je ne te hais pas, on se voit lundi oui.**

En réalité je pense qu'elle voulait être sûre d'être lesbienne et elle a fait ça sur un coup de tête, j'aurais juste apprécié qu'elle me demande ou qu'elle me prévienne avant de le faire.

Pov Rachel

Je rentre chez moi avec le coeur lourd, ce soir je vais voir ma mère et ma "soeur". Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre que Beth, la fille de Quinn soit de ma famille par le sang. Mais je me suis habituée à la voir et c'est vrai que ce bébé est adorable. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Quinn, mais elle garde un air de Noah.

Je prend toute la matinée pour faire mes devoirs, et sachant que c'est des maths, je m'ennuie rapidement. J'ai toujours eu des bonnes notes en cours, et je compte bien continuer à avoir une bonne moyenne. Je passe aussi un peu de temps sur internet à chercher une chanson pour mon audition.

J'ai pas encore trouver la parfaite chanson mais ça viendra. Faut pas que je traine non-plus, il me reste une semaine avant le grand jour. J'aurais bien demandé à Kurt mais c'est fini, je lui parle plus. J'en parlerais à Shelby, elle pourra peut-être m'aider.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé cet été, je ne veux pas lui en parler, c'est quelque chose de trop horrible pour être raconté à une mère. À quiconque en fait. Il me reste un peu de temps avant que les invitées arrivent, je décide d'aider mes papas à cuisiner les lasagnes végétariennes au menu.

Je commence par couper quelques légumes.

-Alors ma chérie, pourquoi tu as finalement décidé de dormir chez Santana hier soir ?, demande Leroy.

-Je voulais pas rester seule, et Kurt et Mercedes, ils ont manqué de respect à San' alors j'ai pas voulu passer la soirée avec eux., avouai-je à mon père.

-Oh, comment ça ils ont manqué de respect à Santana ? Il n'y a pas de raison pourtant, elle est géniale.

-Je suis dacord, mais elle n'a pas toujours été si gentille avec nous, elle était pas très bien dans sa peau et elle se défoulait sur nous le Glee Club., annoncai-je en déposant les carrés de légumes dans un saladier.

-Je sais ça mais, pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis, ils avaient l'air enthousiaste à l'idée que tu sortes avec elle ? Non ?, questionne-il.

-Euh..je voulais pas spécialement vous le cacher, mais avec Sanny, on passé une grande étape elle et moi, et ils trouvaient ça idiot que je le fasse avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas sincère avec ses sentiments. Ce qui est faux.

Mes deux parents se regardent.

-Vous avez passé une grande étape, tu veux dire que vous avez coucher ensemble ?, demande alors Hiram après un court silence.

J'aquiesce doucement en donnant un petit sourire.

-Ah, c'est bien, je veux dire, je crois ? Tu en avais envie ?, dit papa L un peu géné.

-Oui, c'était parfait., déclarai-je en donnant les derniers cubes de courgette.

Il sourit.

-Tant mieux. Je suis heureux pour toi. Et toi aussi Hiram évidemment.

-Bien sûr. Je me doutais que vous alliez pas tarder à le faire, à force de vous voir vous bécotez., taquine-il.

Je roule des yeux. Le repas est fin prêt et la sonnette ne tarde pas à sonner. C'est Hiram qui va ouvrir à Shelby avec une petite bouille dans ses bras. Je leur envoie un sourire et un petit 《hey》en prenant les deux verres pour moi et papa L.

Le repas se passe tranquillement, et je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien d'avoir ma mère avec moi. Je passe aussi un peu de temps avec Beth, mais elle est vraiment scotchée à sa maman. Quand vient le moment du dessert, je décide d'engager la discution sur Quinn.

-Au fait, tu as vu Quinn depuis l'adoption ?, demandai-je poliment.

-Non, mais Puck voulait que je lui laisse une chance de rencontrer Beth, et j'ai dit oui. Seulement il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis., lache-elle.

-Oh je comprend, elle a été un peu occupée ces temps-ci, je serais heureuse que vous vous voyez., souriai-je.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Parle moi un peu de toi. Comment tu vas ? Je vois que tu as changé depuis l'an dernier. Tu as mûris.

-Je vais bien oui, j'ai été un peu seule cet été mais je vais mieux. Et puis je vais auditonner pour la NYADA dans quelques jours, alors je me dois d'être en pleine forme.

On entend des rires depuis la cuisine, mes papas sont en train de préparer le gateau avec la petite.

-Ah oui ? Mais les auditons sont plus tard il me semble., continue la jeune femme.

-J'ai été recruté au Communales. Mais rien n'est sûr, j'irais peut-être pas à New-York.

-Tu as du talent Rachel. Beaucoup. Mais ne fait jamais une carrière qui ne te conviens pas. Le travail te prendra le trois-quart de ton temps, fait en sorte qu'il soit agréable., conseille la chanteuse.

-Tu as raison. Mais comme je ne veux pas louper une potentielle chance, je vais auditionner. Et j'aurais voulu que tu me guides un peu pour le choix de ma chanson., demandai-je.

-Et bien, prend une chanson qui exprime ce que tu ressens au plus profond de ton être, tu es comme moi pour les performances, tu vis une musique. Ton solo doit être un reflet de toi-même, peut importe le registre., lance-elle avec les yeux pétillants de bohneur.

-Le gâteau est prêt !, hurle papa H avec Beth dans les bras.

Je souris face à la scène et on finit le repas avec bonne humeur.

**De Sanny:**

**Hey, tu vas bien Querida ?**

Mon dieu je kiffe ce genre d'attentions.

**À Sanny:**

**Oui je vais bien :) et toi comment tu vas ?**

**De Sanny:**

**Un peu fatiguée, tu me manques, mes parents et mi abuela sont en train de manger, elle refuse de me voir..en bref il me tarde demain pour te voir !**

**À Sanny:**

**Mooh tu me manques aussi mon coeur , on se voit demain promis. Je te laisse dormir, gros bisous de partout.**

On devient complètement gaga, c'est écoeurant mais adorable. Je peux pas croire que ces deux idiots puissent croire qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! Je radote, je ferais mieux de me reposer pour être en forme demain.

Le lendemain je me réveille avec un sourire sur le visage, je vais enfin pouvoir voir San' au Glee Club et lui chanter la chanson que j'ai choisi hier soir avant de m'endormir.

Puck m'attend devant chez moi, le lundi c'est lui qui m'accompagne, pour pas que Santana paye trop d'essence. Le garçon m'accueille avec une bise amicale et un grand sourire.

-Alors ma belle, ton week-end c'est bien passé ? T'as fait quoi de beau ?, demande-il en attachant sa ceinture.

-J'ai passé mon temps avec Santana., dit-je simplement en affichant un sourire rêveur sur mes lèvres.

Il me regarde l'air de dire "J'y crois moyen mais bon" et continu de conduire.

-Et toi comment vont les amours ?, questionnai-je.

-Pas grand chose, tu me connais, je sais pas m'investir dans une relation., sourit le jeune homme.

-Parce que t'as pas trouvé la bonne personne, c'est tout., remarquai-je.

-Je sais. Je pensais que Quinn et moi ont se remettrait ensemble plus tard, mais maintenant je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais je suis pas malheureux., m'assure Noah., j'ai une vie sexuelle parfaite !

Je roule des yeux et rigole un peu.

-On est arrivés ma petite juive préférée !, lance-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

-Merci Noah. On se voit au Glee Club !, finit-je en lui donnant un signe de la main.

Je me dirige vers les couloirs du lycée, en saluant en passant Artie, Tina et Mike. Je crois Santana et lui donne un chaste baiser et lui prend la main, nous déambulons dans les couloirs.

La cloche sonne et je pousse la porte de la salle de musique. Mr. Shuester, qui nous fait l'honneur d'être à l'heure aujourd'hui, nous annonce le thème de la semaine mais me surprenant, San' lui coupe la parole.

-Monsieur, vous nous direz le thème que vous venez d'inventer après ça. Je voulais vous chanter une petite musique et avertir quelqu'uns d'entre vous. Oui, je vous parle à vous Aretha et gay n1.

Elle se lève et parle aux musiciens. Je connais pas la musique mais au vu des paroles, elle s'appelle "Bitch". J'essquice un sourire tout le long de la chanson. Elle est géniale. Elle se met entre Kurt et Mercedes et leur chante les paroles.

Quand la musique se finit j'applaudis comme une dingue ma copine. Les autres font pareils, mais un air d'incompréhension s'affiche sur leur visage.

-Donc, c'est avec une chanson de Meredith Brooks que je vous affirme que je suis belle et bien une garce. Seulement je vous interdis de douter de mon amour pour cette fabuleuse naine !, s'énèrve la latina, en me montrant.

Je laisse échapper un rire et aquiesce. Les deux concernés pousse un soupir.

-Faites ce que vous voulez après tout., finit Mercedes en utilisant son habituel geste de diva.

Sanny me regarde et me sourit. Je baisse la tête et sourit aussi. Je lui murmure un 《merci》. La séance commence enfin mais à mon tour, je coupe le professeur dans son monologue.

-Monsieur., il soupire et m'engage à continuer., je voudrais vous montrer en avant-première mon choix pour mon audition.

-Tu participes finalement ?, demande Finn.

-Oui, Santana m'a convaincu. J'aimerais chanter "Make You Feel My Love" pour cette fois., avouai-je timidement.

-Vraiment ? C'est très personnel comme performance Rachel., me rappelle Shuester.

-Je veux chanter ça. Je ne performe pas bien si c'est pas ce que je ressens. Et je ressens tout ça, beaucoup trop même., dit-je en regardant Santana qui affiche un petit sourire.

-De toute façon., ajoute ma petite-amie., elle n'ira à New-York que si elle se sent prête et la NYADA n'est pas la seule fac avec une bourse de chant. Alors pas de pression.

-Bien sûr., lachai-je en me levant., mais je veux quand même vous montrer ça.

Je m'applique, comme toujours et ne lâche pas le regard de Santana. La fin arrive et je vois ma belle essuyer rapidement une larme au coin de son oeil.

-Je veux pas t'embêter, mais c'est trop trop personnel pour une audition aussi importante., annonce Kurt en se levant.

-Hummel ça commence à bien faire ! C'était parfait ! Elle ne doit pas se foutre la pression pour rien, et si elle veut chanter une chanson sur son amour, elle le fera ! On est pas tous friand des chansons à paillettes !, défend Tana en le regardant méchamment.

Le garçon se rasseoit un peu bougon et ne dit plus rien.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Je veux commencer la scéance avec bonne humeur, alors maintenant, au travail !, applaudit Mr. Shuester.

Puis après tout ça, l'heure passe assez rapidement. Je mange Santana du regard, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien refaire ce qu'on a fait samedi, mais ça se fera je le sais. Quand la cloche sonne, je me dépèche d'allez la voir mais elle me coupe rapidement.

-Je suis désolé ma belle, mais je devais parler à Quinn, on se voit plus tard ? Normalement Sam et Britt-Britt t'attendent devant la salle., m'informe-elle.

Bon, ok. Je sors et curieuse, je ne pars pas de devant la salle.

-Heu Rach' ? On va être en retard si tu te bouges pas., me prévient le blondinet.

-Je vous rejoindrais plus tard Sam, t'en fais pas.

-Mais tu dois pas être seule !, proteste-il.

-Oui, San' nous a interdit de te laisser toute seule., affirme la cheerlider en froncant les sourcils.

-La dernière fois que j'ai fait une crise, je venais de casser avec Santana, là je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme, alors allez-y. En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'aujourd'hui en biologie ils vont commencer le cours par la decouverte des licornes et de leur lieu de vie, vous devez pas louper ça., menti-je.

-Sam on y va allez !, hurle Brittany en tirant sur le garçon.

Ils me laissent enfin seule et je me reconcentre sur les deux filles en pleine conversation.

-Justement Santana, j'ai aimé t'embrasser ! J'ai adoré, mais faire ça à Rachel ça me tue, faut lui dire !, crache la blonde.

Mon coeur loupe un battement. Santana m'a trompé. Ils avaient raison. Je fonce vers elles et pousse la brune.

-Tu t'es bien foutue de moi hein !, criai-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Non Rach' c'est pas ce que tu crois., répond-elle calmement., c'est un pur malentendu.

-Je veux pas t'endendre ! Bon sang et moi qui est arrété de parler à mes deux meilleurs amis parce qu'ils m'ont prévenu à ton sujet ! Et toi Quinn ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!, m'exclamai-je en pleurant avec rage.

C'est comme un couteau qu'on te plante dans le dos, tu t'y attend jamais.

-En plus avec ton passif Santana ! Tu te souviens pas ce que ça t'a fait quand Britt' a embrassé Artie ?! Je crois pas sinon tu ferais pas ça ! Tu voulais juste coucher avec la naine c'est ça ?!

-Je t'en supplie Rachel c'est pas pareil je t'ai pas du tout trompé !, s'excuse-elle en me prenant le bras.

-Ne me touche pas., murmurai-je en me détachant., ne vient plus me parler. Je vous hais, vous toutes.

Je m'enfuis et court vers l'auditorium. Je suis vraiment une idiote. Les larmes inondent mon coeur, bon sang je suis pathétique. Dire que je pensais avoir une réelle relation, un lien avec elle. J'ai cru, qu'elle m'aimait. Mais non, elle ne m'aimera jamais et..

-Rachel je te promet que tu te trompes !, continue-elle essoufflée.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te parler ! Tu sais quoi reste, quand je parle t'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Je m'asseois sur le tabouret du piano et chante "Let Me Down Slowly" en jouant de l'instrument. Je pleure encore, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je la regarde rapidement mais détourne le regard, je ne veux pas me faire avoir par son petit jeu.

-Très bien Rach', je vais te laisser. Mais sache que je vais te récuperer. C'est qu'un putain de malentendus mais je veux bien comprendre que tu ne l'entendes pas. Alors attend toi à être surprise parce que je t'aime et je vais pas abandonner., lâche-elle en sanglotant.

Mon coeur à envie de l'embrasser mais ma raison prend le dessus et préfère rester sur ma decison. J'espère qu'elle regrette de m'avoir trompée, je ne la laisserais pas me récuperer, trop facile.

-Parce que tu es mon tout., finit-elle.

Elle appelle Brad rapidement et lui demande de jouer "All Of Me" ce qu'il fait avec brio. Sa voix commence à m'envouter mais je m'en vais alors qu'elle continue sa chanson. Je peux pas la laisser me reprendre comme ça, elle vient de briser ma confiance, j'ai trop mal.

Pov Santana

J'arrive à finir la chanson, Brad s'en va sous mon ordre et je m'écroule. Quel idiote j'ai été, il aurait suffit que je lui dise depuis le débût que cette garce de Quinn m'avait à peine éffleurer les lèvres et tout aurait été réglé !

Mais non il a fallut que je reprenne mes habitudes d'avant, cacher mes sentiments. Je reste dans l'auditorium pendant tout la matinée, à chercher une solution, un moyen pour qu'elle me revienne. Les cours peuvent bien attendre, pas Rachel.

Pendant la récréation, une blonde me rejoint.

-Santana, je veux t'aider à la récuperer., commence Ice Queen avec son fameux air de peste.

-Pourquoi ? Ça t'arrange non que la diva soit libre ? Tout à toi.

-Elle est bien avec toi, heureuse, je l'ai toujours su. Tu dois me faire confiance, d'autant plus que j'ai une idée moi., continue l'ancienne cheerlider.

Je ravale mes larmes.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il faut que tu te démenne pour lui chanter une chanson tout les jours cette semaine, ou plus. Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de la faire taire pour lui expliquer. Tu choisirais des titres romantiques, qui lui plairons à coup sûr., explique-elle en sortant des partitions de son sac.

-J'ai plein de chansons qui me viennent en tête là.

-Parfait.

-C'est quoi ces partions ?, demandai-je.

-C'est pour le Glee Club, "Not The End". Je l'ai pas encore appris par coeur., annonce la blonde., allez au boulot Lopez.

Je ne bouge pas. Quelques larmes roulent encore.

-Hey, tu vas la récuperer., affirme la blondinette.

-Je sais, mais tout aller si bien ! On venait de faire l'amour ! Le week-end que j'ai passé, c'est le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis des lustres ! Et pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble, mais parce que je l'aime et que j'étais a ses côtés !, pleurai-je.

-Dit-lui tout ça !, propose-elle.

-Je peux pas ! Je refuses de pleurer devant elle.

-Alors on a déjà trouvé une chanson, tu la chanteras demain. "There Are Worst Things I Could Do" ok ?

J'aquiesce.

-Mais le prof avait prévu de faire le thème "Britney 2.0" cette semaine, il va pas vouloir.

-Sans rire San', ce thème est bidon.

Je rigole quelques secondes.

-Puis depuis quand Santana Lopez s'arrête au règles imposées ?, questionne-elle.

Je regarde le vide quelques secondes puis observe Quinn.

-Merci.

Elle me fait rapidement la bise et s'en va. Je dois la récuperer. Elle est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé, hors de question que je la perde. Je prend ma voiture et rentre chez moi. Tant pis pour le lycée, je dois travailler mes chansons.

Je sais pas si ça la rammènera, mais je n'abandonnerais pas comme ça. Donc pour demain, je ferais "Ritzzo", il me faut aussi une musique pour mercredi, j'ai pensé à "Heart Attack" de Demi Lovato. Cette chanson c'est tout moi.

Effrayée de tombé amoureuse. Et pourtant..elle m'a eu cette naine. Jeudi je chanterais "Against All Ods". Et il m'en faut une dernière. Réfléchis, une musique qui te fais penser à elle...Je sais ! Je vais chanter "Tiny Dancer" le vendredi.

Ma petite danceuse à moi. Et merde je pleure encore ! Allez je dois apprendre par coeur ces musiques. Et je dois appeler Puck. Si je veux être convaincante, il faut que je fasse quelque chose de grand, et j'ai une idée.


	35. Chapitre 34

Pov Santana

**Puck: Allo ? Puckausaure à l'appareil.**

**Santana: Ferme là Puckerman, j'ai besoin de toi.**

**Puck: Tout doux poulette. C'est quoi ton problème.**

**Santana: Tu le sais déjà, tout le monde le sais.**

**Puck: Je sais que toi et Rach' vous êtes plus ensemble, mais je sais pas pourquoi tu veux que je t'aide.**

**Santana: Justement, je compte bien la récuperer et tu vas devoir me donner un coup de main.**

**Puck: Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**Santana: T'es serieux Puck ?**

**Puck: T'as embrassé la blonde c'est horrible ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais retourner avec elle alors que tu l'as trompé ! En plus, ça me laisse une chance de tenter le coup avec elle.**

**Santana: Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! Quinn m'a embrassé et Rachel m'a entendu en parler avec Ice Queen. Et bon sang Puck, elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle est lesbienne !**

**Puck: J'ai toujours ma chance ! Quesque t'attends de moi Lopez ?**

**Santana: Vient chez moi et ramène ta guitare. Deux guitares.**

**Puck: Je veux bien. Mais ça veut pas dire que je n'essayerais pas de sortir avec elle. Elle choisira. À la loyale.**

**Santana: Bien. T'es chez moi dans 10 minutes alors ?**

**Puck: Deal.**

Elle me choisira. Ce crétin ne vaut pas le coup, je suis plus canon. Et je l'aime.

Pov Rachel

Toute la journée se passe de la même façon que la matinée, je pleure ma peine en restant avec Finn et Brittany qui essaye de me réconforter. Mais c'est impossible, je veux dire, je me suis fais avoir, je peux pas allez mieux comme ça.

Je rentre chez moi, Finn me dit au revoir avec une bise. Je ne mange pas de la soirée en expliquant à mes papas que je me sens pas bien et vais me coucher le ventre vide. Puis je me réveille comme toujours vers 5h00 en prenant soin de réaliser ma routine matinale.

Aujourd'hui c'est Sam qui m'accompagne au bahut. D'habitude c'est Santana. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle. Je vais directement à ma place du Glee Club. Seul Puck, Artie et Mike sont là.

-Mr. Shuester ! J'ai une annonce à faire., commence Santana en arrivant.

-Nous t'écoutons !, affirme le professeur de bonne humeur.

-Bon. Hier, il s'est passé pas mal de choses, et Rachel et moi on est plus ensemble, mais ça vous le savez. Rach' je compte pas te laisser filer entre mes doigts crois moi. Donc, chaque jours cette semaine, vous aurez droit à un numéro qui te prouvera que ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'une misérable erreur., annonce-elle.

Je garde un visage neutre. Je sais pas si je dois la croire.

-Rachel, je sais que je donne l'impression de prendre tout cette histoire à la légère mais je t'assure que pas du tout. C'est juste, que je refuse de me montrer faible face à toi après ce que t'as vécu.

J'entend Blaine murmurer à Kurt 《c'est trop romantique》 mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je fixe mon ex-copine et ne dis rien.

-Bien Santana, je crois que tu peux commencer., dit finalement le prof.

Elle déglutit et fait un signe de tête au musiciens. Je connais cette chanson par coeur évidemment, "There Are Worst Things I Could Do" de Grease.

Elle se met à nu, et je vois bien que c'est compliqué pour elle, mais elle embrassé Quinn ! Je peux pas m'enlever cette image de ma tête, et même si je n'ai rien vu, rien que de l'imaginer ça me dégoute.

Elle finit sa performance et j'applaudis sans grande conviction.

-Alors la diva, t'en penses quoi ?, demande-elle timidement.

-J'en pense rien du tout. T'as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que moi et tu ne règleras pas le problème en chantant une chanson !, m'exclamai-je.

-Rachel ne soit pas si dure !, défend Tina.

Je secoue lentement la tête.

-Non Asiatique n1 elle a raison. J'ai fait une erreur, même si je t'assure que tu te trompes. Et je vais me rattraper non pas avec une mais plusieurs chansons, qui exprimerons ce que je ressens pour toi, et ce que je suis vraiment., déclare la cheerlider., je suis désolé de t'avoir bléssé Rachel.

Elle me regarde une dernière fois et se rasseoit.

-Maintenant jeunes gens, je veux savoir qui à préparer un numéro Britney et qu'il vienne me le présenter., demande Mr. Shuester.

-En fait on est trois, Tina, Joe et moi., propose Sam en prenant la guitare.

Dans la bonne humeur, ils chantent "3", avec des harmonies magnifiques.

Mercredi, je me rend au Glee Club avec Mike et Tina, et c'est bizarre, mais j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que Santana a préparé. Elle me lance un sourire que je lui rend timidement.

-Santana ! Tu peux y aller., autorise le professeur.

-Cette chanson est vraiment ce que je ressens, et c'est pourquoi je peux paraître sans émotions parfois..

Je connais cette chanson, et elle le sait, je lui en avais parler. C'est "Heart Attack" de Demi Lovato. J'adore cette musique et mon dieu, elle la rend encore meilleure. Elle laisse, pour une fois, passer toutes ses émotions. C'est magnifique. Et si elle était sincère ? Si elle ne m'avait pas trompé ?

Après tout, je suis arrivée au milieu d'une conversation. Non. Je peux pas retomber dans une autre drogue. Surtout celle-là.

-Bravo San' !, applaudit Finn comme un abrutis.

Jeudi fut tout aussi beau. Elle arriva en avance tout comme moi et Finn.

-Bon, quand est-ce que tu vas la pardonner ?, demande le garçon., c'est clair qu'elle est désolée.

-Je sais pas Finn. Parfois être désolé ne suffit pas., avouai-je en jetant un oeil à la latina.

Elle s'humidifie les lèvres rapidement et aquiesce, en gardant son air neutre.

-Santana, à toi, tout le monde est là., déclare William.

-Oui j'y vais. Celle-ci je vais avoir besoin de Blaine. Pot de Gel ramène ta fraise et ton noeud papillon.

-Blaine, pourquoi tu l'aides, elle fait souffrir Rach' et toi tu va lui donner un coup de main ?!, s'énèrve Kurt.

-Bon je vais mettre ça au clair. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez mais Berry n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que quand elle était avec Santana., défend Quinn.

-Rien à voir, mais, pourquoi t'as besoin de Blaine ?, questionne Finn.

-Il sait jouer du piano, et Brad fait tache dans le décort. C'est pas personnel.

-Stop ! J'ai accepté que tu faces un numéro tout les jours, mais si ça prend trop de temps, je vais devoir te dire d'arrêter., avertit le professeur.

Blaine se lève sous le regard noir de Kurt et s'installe au piano.

-C'est "Against All Ods", tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?, sourit la cheerlider.

Je sourit aussi. Evidemment que j'adore, elle le sait.

-Bien Lopez, pas mal du tout !, rigole Puck., il me tarde de voir ce que t'as préparé demain.

Son sourire malicieux m'intrigue. Ils ont manigancé quelque chose encore eux.

Pov Santana

Bon, ça y est. Dernière répétition avec Puckerman. Il arrive en compagnie de Mike, et Quinn.

-Salut. Mes parents rentrent pas ce soir, on à tout notre temps pour travailler. Vous êtes prêts ?, demandai-je en prenant la guitare que Puck me tend.

Ils aquiescent.

-Récapitulons. Je joue de la guitare, encore merci Puck de m'avoir appris, et Noah aussi. Je chante, Puck tu fais les coeurs avec Mike et Quinn. Ensuite on a la chorégraphie qui implique un duo de danse avec Mike et moi, et Puckerman et Ice Queen. Quinn, les costumes sont prêts ?, questionnai-je.

-Parfaitement.

-Nickel, je t'adore. Encore merci à vous tous de m'avoir aidé. Ce petit numéro, c'est ma dernière chance d'avoir son pardon.

-Elle va te le donner, c'est obligé., affirme l'asiatique.

-Ouai, j'èspère que t'a raison Chang. Allez, au boulot, on reprend depuis le début.

Pov Rachel

Je pleure doucement. Elle me manque, son sourire me manque bon sang, pourquoi il a fallut qu'elle embrasse Quinn ?! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ça n'a aucun sens.

Mon reveil sonne mais ça ne sert à rien je suis déjà debout.

-Chérie, il faudrait vraiment que tu nous dises ce qu'il ne va pas., commence papa H.

-Tout va bien papa., répondi-je avec un sourire.

-Non tu me mens, tu n'as plus la lueur dans tes yeux. C'est quoi ? Santana ? Kurt et Mercedes ?

Je soupire, il me connait trop bien.

-Santana et moi avons rompu. J'ai suppris Quinn en train de lui parler d'un baiser qu'elles auraient partagé il y a pas si longtemps. Je l'ai quitté., avouai-je.

-Mince. Mais tu es sûre que Santana en avait envie ? Peut-être que Quinn a voulu faire une experience et elle n'a pas réfléchit aux concéquences.

-Dans tout les cas, elle ne me l'a pas dit, elle a brisé ma confiance, et c'est super important pour moi.

-Je comprend Rachel. Mais tu l'aimes et je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi. Si tu passes ton temps à lui en vouloir, tu t'en voudras, parce que tu es heureuse avec elle. Tu devrais t'expliquer avec elle. Apprend à pardonner aux gens, je suis sûre que ça te ferais du bien., déclare-il en me déposant un bisous sur la joue.

Il a raison. Je vais allez parler avec San' tout à l'heure, il le faut. Je me rend alors au lycée, c'est Tina qui m'emmène. Il faudrait que je passe mon permis quand même. Dans le couloir, je crois Noah qui me fait un clin d'oeil en souriant, je roule des yeux.

-Hep Rachel, suis moi., ordonne Quinn.

-Non mais le Glee Club va nous attendre Quinn, où on va ?

-San' à prévu un numéro spécial pour aujourd'hui, il faut qu'elle se prépare on a un peu de temps, et ça se passe dans l'auditorium., répond la blonde en m'emmenant dans la salle de spectacle.

-Wow...c'est magnifique...

La scène est complètement décorée ! Il y a des guirlandes accrochées au plafond, avec des lampions dessus. Et puis le fond de la scène est changé, il est de couleur bleu mer. Au sol je vois un sorte de parquet sauf sur un coin de la scène où il y a un peu de sable fin. On dirait une plage.

-Il faudra penser à remercier Tina pour le décor., sourit la blonde à côté de moi.

Elle me prend le bras.

-Assiez toi ici, je vais revenir, il faut que j'aille me changer avec les autres, ne t'enfuis pas s'il te plaît.

J'aquiesce et m'installe sur un siège de l'auditorium. Elle a fait tout ça, pour moi. J'entend du bruit et des chuchotements, alors je me retourne, et j'aperçois les New Directions en train de s'installer.

-Tina t'es incroyable !, hurle presque Kurt en observant la surprise.

-Tu vois Kurt, je pense que Satan ne ferait jamais tout ça si elle n'aimait pas Rachel., remarque Blaine.

-Bon ok, je retire toutes mes paroles, cette fille est folle dingue de toi Rach'.

-Ouai grave, j'approuve., intervient Mercedes en tapant dans la main du garçon.

Je souris. Oui, elle est dingue de moi. Je sais pas si je vais ressortir avec elle, mais je veux déjà la pardonner. Il manque quelques membres dans la salle, je ne vois pas Quinn et Santana evidemment, mais il n'y a pas Noah, Mike, et Sam.

-En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle a préparé., dit Mr. Shuester.

-Merci pour le budjet d'ailleurs, j'aurais pas fait tout ça sans votre argent monsieur., remercis Tina en souriant.

-Et bien, c'est un excellent exercice pour Santana, elle va peut-être se diriger dans une voie qui ressemble à se genre de choses. Et puis la prime de Noël ne m'aurait pas servi de toute façon., annonce le professeur.

Je souris. Ce prof est juste incroyable, complètement absorbé dans son boulot.

-Mesdames, messieurs, le numéro va commencer, je vous pris de rester silencieux., annonce une voix, probablement celle de Sam.

Les lumières s'éteignent, seules celles des guirlandes et sur le sol restent allumées. C'est époustouflant. Le silence reigne. Je vois enfin Sanny arriver sur scène, elle passe sur le parquet. Elle prend une inspiration puis porte le micro à ses lèvres.

-Bon, bah, salut à tous. Je, voudrais juste remercier certains d'entres vous avant de commencer. Dabord, merci à Puck, qui m'a appris à jouer de la guitare en un temps très court et limité, un exploit. Ensuite merci à Quinn pour avoir conçu des costumes géniaux. Je remercit aussi les deux asiatiques, Mike pour la chorégraphie, et Tina pour la scène c'est une tuerie.

C'est vrai que c'est beau les costumes. Elle porte une robe légèrement décoltée, bleue clair et une ceinture dorée. Quinn arrive sur scène, elle a le même ensemble que San'. Mike et Noah suivent, eux portent un pentalon noir simple, une ceinture dorée, et un tee-shirt bleu de la même couleur que les filles.

Je suis époustouflée. Tout ça en si peu de temps. Et puis Santana qui apprend la guitare, c'est juste magique. Noah et la latina attrapent une guitare chacun.

Santana et Puck jouent et chantent en même temps.

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band

Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man

**Quinn et Mike dancent tous les deux, le garçon faisant tourner la blonde.**

Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand

And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

**Ils tournent lentement autour de leur partenaires, Santana autour de Mike, Puck autour de Quinn.**

Jesus freaks out in the street

Handing tickets out for God

Turning back she just laughs

The boulevard is not that bad

Piano man he makes his stand

In the auditorium

**Un projecteur s'allume sur le piano dans le sable.**

Looking on she sings the songs

The words she knows, the tune she hums

But oh how it feels so real

Lying here with no one near

Only you and you can hear me

When I say softly, slowly

**Sanny chante seule pour le refrain, les autres font seulement les coeurs. Mike et Santana dansent ensemble et Puck et Quinn aussi.**

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

**Les musiciens prennent le relais des guitares et les deux "couples" dansent un solo.**

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band

Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man

Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand

And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand

**Enfin, pour le dernier refrain, Santana est seule devant la scène et Mike et Quinn dansent avec légèreté et grace, tandis que Noah reste derrière, reprenant sa guitare.**

But oh how it feels so real

Lying here with no one near

Only you and you can hear me

When I say softly, slowly

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

Hold me closer tiny dancer

Count the headlights on the highway

Lay me down in sheets of linen

You had a busy day today

**La musique se finit avec Quinn dans les bras de Mike, et Santana à gauche de la scène puis Puckerman à droite.**

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Cette performance est la meilleure que j'ai jamais vu. La choré, les voix, les costumes, tout est fait pour se mettre dans une ambiance de dingue.

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir aimé, tout le monde applaudit dans la salle. Mes yeux sont posés sur la belle latina qui me regarde aussi. Elle descend de la scène en sautant. Puck, Mike et Quinn descendent aussi sous les acclamations du public.

-Les gars vous pouvez..., commence Santana.

-Ouai, on se casse t'inquiètes., répond Noah.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et aquiesce. Je repense à sa performance, quel moment.

-Alors, ça t'a plus ?, demande la chanteuse un peu génée.

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Est-ce que je peux te dire la vraie version, et pas seulement un bout de conversation ?

-Va-y.

-Je suis désolé, encore de ne pas avoir avoué ce qu'il s'était passé. La dernière fois, Quinn voulait me voir seule, et tu es partie. Alors elle m'a embrassé. La discussion que t'a entendu, c'est elle qui m'avouait qu'elle avait fait ça pour être sûre qu'elle est lesbienne. Et qu'elle avait aimé.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas tout simplement dit ça ?! Pourquoi il a fallut que tu me caches ce stupide baiser ?!, questionnai-je en pleurant.

Elle ne dis rien et baisse doucement la tête.

-Parce que. Je sais pas. Je suis une idiote, et les relations c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, j'ai du mal à dire toutes ces choses. J'ai pas l'habitude de partager ma vie.

-Il s'agissait pas de me raconter les détails ! C'est une question de confiance ! De communication !, criai-je en pleurant.

-Rachel je me suis excusée un milier de fois, pardonne moi je t'en pris., supplis la latina en prenant ma main.

Je la regarde doucement, les larmes coulant encore sur mon visage, et je me jète sur elle, l'enfermant de mes bras fins.

-Je te hais., dit-je alors que nous pleurons dans les bras de l'autre.

-Moi non, je t'aime Rach'..

-Je..je sais pas encore si je suis capable de sortir avec toi mais, je te pardonne., décidai-je en la serrant de toutes mes forces.

-Je comprend.

Elle se détache doucement de moi et m'observe rapidement.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un bisous, ou c'est trop pour toi ?, propose la cheerlider.

-Je crois que je peux faire ça, en signe d'au revoir.

-Pas d'adieu alors ?

-Jamais., affirmai-je en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

Je me délecte du goût sucré de sa peau et recule enfin.

-À bientôt alors Rachel.

-Oui, à plus tard.

Je sors de la salle et me dirige vers la salle de musique. C'est Noah qui m'acceuille un sourire aux lèvres.

-Coucou toi., commence le jeune homme., ça va ?

-À ton avis ?

-Désolé, mais c'est un bien pour un mal.

-Comment ça ? Je l'aime tu sais ?, demandai-je.

-Evidemment que tu l'aimes, ça ne veut pas dire que votre relation est finie. Puis, tu pourras rencontrer d'autres personnes, ne plus dépendre d'elle.

-Mouai, mais ça fait mal.

-Je sais princesse. Allez viens, on va te divertir un peu, avec la musique !, s'exclame le jeune homme en se tournant vers les autres membres.

-Monsieur, j'aimerais faire une annonce !, déclare Artie.

-Si c'est ce que je pense Artie, je te laisse parler., sourit le professeur.

-Comme vous le savez, on essaye de monter une comédie musicale chaque année, et celle-ci, on a décidé moi et Mr. Shuester de faire "West Side Story", les auditions seront la semaine prochaine ! Je serais donc votre metteur en scène !, annonce l'handicapé.

Des acclamations se font entendre, c'est cool. Mais je ne pense pas être prête à replonger dans ce monde, Brodway. Puis à voir la tête de Mercedes, le rôle principal lui irait à merveille.

La répétition se passe bien, mais San' ne nous rejoint pas. J'imagine qu'elle aussi est affectée par notre rupture. En ce moment on se concentre beaucoup sur les Sélections, et la chorégraphie de "Not The End".

On décide aussi de donner un duo de danse à Mike et Quinn, après avoir vu ce qu'ils ont pu faire dans le numéro de tout à l'heure. Les deux sont très embalés et se mettent au travail directement.

-Hey, arrête de penser à elle et amuse-toi un peu, tu fais la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Et c'est plus sexy quand tu souris., plaisante Puckerman avec son sourire charmeur.

Attend, non, il ne plaisante pas ?

-Noah, je sors d'une rupture. Genre vraiment, ça fait 30 minutes que je suis officiellement célibataire, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est du rentre dedans ?

-Écoute, tu me plais, tu le sais. Depuis qu'on est rentrés de vacances, je te vois plus du même oeil., sourit-il.

-Tu veux dire que tu me vois comme un morceau de viande et plus comme une looseuse ?, dit-je en soupirant.

-Non ! Rach' je suis serieux. Je veux vraiment commencer une relation. Tu te souviens que tu m'as dit que je serais serieux quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne ? C'est toi !, répond Puck en me regardant avec serieux.

Non mais c'est qu'il y croit en plus !

-Je viens de rompre avec ma copine ! Que j'aime encore ! Tu penses à quoi en me disant ça ? Que je vais faire quoi ?, demandai-je en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Il baisse la tête.

-Rien. Laisse tomber. Je veux juste..je veux que tu me laisses une chance, que tu fermes pas les portes à tout.

-J'ai pas la tête à ça ! Laisse-moi !, criai-je en pleurant, tandis qu'il tante de me prendre la main.

-Et, tout va bien. À force de trainer avec Santana t'as toi aussi le sang chaud !, rigole le garçon en se frottant la main sur ses cheveux.

Je sourit enfin et roule des yeux.

-Espèce d'idiot., soufflai-je.

Notre journée se passe bien, je me laisse enfin le temps de respirer dans mon lit.

_Ellipse_

C'est jeudi. Plus qu'un jour avant l'audition. La semaine s'est bien passée dans l'ensemble. Ne plus voir San' tout le temps ça m'a fait assez bizarre, mais, elle a l'air de bien le vivre aussi donc, tout va bien. Je me suis considérablement rapprochée de Noah ces derniers jours.

Le seul problème, c'est que je sens que les populaires se sont rappelés de qui j'étais depuis que la rupture s'est faite savoir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais je dois rester concentrée jusqu'à demain.

-Ça va ?, demande gentiment Puck en sortant son livre de math.

-Oui oui, toi plutôt ça va ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sortir un cahier de cours.

-Je te rappelle que je tiens mon buisness de nettoyage de piscines, ça devient serieux. J'envisage de continuer l'an prochain, à Los Angeles. Mais bon, je sais pas., raconte-il.

-C'est une idée géniale, si ça marche. J'ai confiance en toi, si tu te donnes les moyens tu peux y arriver.

-Je sais. Dit-moi, t'es sûre que ça va ? Tu fixes les footballeurs de devant depuis le début du cours.

-Tu crois que maintenant que je suis plus avec Sanny ils vont recommencer les douches aux slushies ?, questionnai-je.

-Non t'en fais pas. Le championat est dans pas longtemps, ils ont pas le temps de jouer avec ça. Puis je serais au courant, ils me l'auraient dit. Je leur ai interdit de te faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

-Vraiment, t'as fais ça ? T'es ptet pas si bête que ça., il affiche un sourire idiot., peut être.

-Bon, plus le temps de flirter, j'écoute le cours moi madame.

Je secoue la tête. Il me fait vraiment du bien, et ça me donne de l'espoir pour le futur, au moins, je ne serais pas seule.


	36. Chapitre 35

Pov Santana

La fin de semaine est plutôt positive, mais c'est bizarre, mes collègues cheerliders me cachent un truc, je le vois. C'est jeudi que je remarque encore plus qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je vais voir Brittany pour lui parler.

-Hey Britt-Britt ! Tu trouves pas que les cheerliders sont bizarres en ce moment ?, demandai-je alors qu'elle récupère un livre dans son casier.

-Comme d'habitude ! Elles prévoient de slushier un nain aujourd'hui, je me demande où il se cache. En tout cas elles avaient l'air de lui en vouloir !, avoue-elle avec son air innocent.

Rachel.

-Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce qu'elles prévoient de le faire ?, questionnai-je rapidement.

\--À la récréation du matin.

-Mais c'est maintenant la récréation du matin. T'es sûre ?

-Oui oui. Comme ça le nain devra garder l'odeur pendant toute la journée ! Je me demande à quoi il ressemble...

Et merde, merde merde merde ! Je m'enfuis en remerciant rapidement Britt' qui reste dans son monde.

Pov Rachel

Je récupère quelques bouquins pour mon cours de biologie. J'entend quelques murmures à côté de moi, mais cette semaine c'est devenu habituel. Cette fois ils sont plus fort. Je me retourne brusquement, faisant face à toute une meute de cheerliders et footballeurs.

Noah serre la machoire et s'avance lentement.

-Je vous conseille de faire gaffe à vos actions les gars. Le coach Beiste est pas si tolérante sur la violence, pas comme Tanaka., annonce mon ami avec douceur.

Leurs gobelets sont pleins a ras-bord de saveurs glacés. Au moindre geste brusque de la part de Puck, c'est la douche assurée. De toute façon à moins de m'enfuir je peux rien faire.

\--Tu sais ma belle., commence une meneuse de claque dont le nom m'est inconnu., depuis que Lespez n'est plus avec toi, t'as plus aucune protection.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Je le savais.

-Et puis allons, Puck, tu n'as plus aucune influence réelle dans ce lycée., continus Asimio., encore Santana, elle a gardé son caractère de bitch mais toi mec, tu peux rien dire.

Je sens la colère monter dans le regard du Bad Boy.

-Écoute Asimio, c'est ton dernier avertissement. Si tu fais ça t'es mort., menace Noah.

-Ah ouai ? Tu veux me tuer avec quoi ? Ton pouvoir de l'amitié ? Tes chansonnettes ?, se moque le garçon.

Puckerman baisse les yeux.

\--Arrose moi si tu veux, mais tu la touches pas. On a un pacte.

-Pff, c'est justement elle qu'on veux arroser mec. Elle est sale., rebondit le footballeur., lavez-là.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une pluie de soda me tombe dessus. La seule chose que j'arrive encore à voir c'est Santana qui court vers moi en hurlant mon nom.

Mon corp est glacé. Les ricanements se font déjà entendre mais je ne laisse pas les larmes montées. J'écarte la substence de mes yeux pour pouvoir regarder mon environnement. Mauvaise idée. Ces idiots me regardent avec un air superieur.

-C'est quoi votre problème ?! Vous aviez pas le droit de la toucher !, crie San'.

-T'as rien à nous repprocher Lopez c'est juste une ex maintenant.

-Tu veux que je te montre comment je détruit la vie de quelqu'un juste pour un regard mal placé ? Spoiler, ça finis mal. Très mal.

La fille se raidit d'un seul coup mais garde son attitude hautaine.

-Tu lui fais peut-être peur à elle mais contre moi ou n'importe lequel des footballeurs, tu fais pas le poid Lespez., rencherit Karofsky en affichant un sourire arrogant.

La latina s'approche dangereusement.

-Lespez ? C'est marrant venant de toi David, parce que je connais un vieil ami qui m'aurait parler d'une certaine altercation entre lui et toi, tu sais celui que tu traite de tapette...

Je ne la laisse pas continuer et me met entre elle et le jeune homme qui ne fait plus le malin.

-N'en dis pas plus San', il a comprit. Laisse tomber de toute façon, je vais aller me changer., essayai-je.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et recule d'un pas.

-Je vais t'accompagner dans ce cas., propose-elle.

-Non. Noah fera l'affaire. J'ai assez parler avec les cheerliders pour le moment, et t'en fais toujours partie.

Elle ferme les yeux.

-Bien. Les filles suivez-moi sur le champs. Je crois qu'on doit discuter un peu vous et moi., ordonne-elle en se retournant.

-Pourquoi on ferait ça ?, questionne une des meneuses de claque.

-Parce que je suis ta capitaine ma belle, et que je peux te faire virer de l'équipe si je le veux.

Bon, au moins, il n'y a plus d'air victorieux sur leur visages.

-Maintenant cassez-vous bandes de laches !, s'exclame Puckerman en les menacant d'un coup de poingt.

Des 《pff》 et des soupirs se font entendre. Ils sont enfin, partis.

-Je suis désolé Rach'., s'excuse la capitaine., j'aurais du le savoir.

-C'est rien. Je dois y allez., répondi-je froidemement.

Oui, elle aurait pu le savoir. Et je lui en veux, et je m'en veux de lui en vouloir pour un truc aussi idiot. Noah me tend la main que j'attrape, me réchauffant immédiatement. La cloche a sonné, les toilettes sont complètement vides.

-Ça va allez ?, demande gentiment Puckerman en mouillant une serviette qu'il tapotte sur mon front délicatement.

-Je sais pas. Non j'imagine.

Il lâche un sourire.

-C'est ironique pas vrai ? Il y a deux ans c'est toi qui me nettoyait dans les toilettes.

Ouai, il a raison.

-C'était ma faute en plus., plaisantai-je en souriant.

Il continue ses gestes mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux, je suis recouverte d'une couche de substance, et elle n'est pas prête de s'enlever.

-T'as des habits de rechange ?

-Non pas du tout. Je pensais pas que ce genre de choses arriveraient encore. Avant ils me faisaient ça parce que je m'habillait pas comme ils voulaient. Maintenant c'est pour quoi ? Parce que je suis sortie avec une fille ?, me plaignai-je avec un regard douloureux.

-Sûrement. Mais t'es forte Rachel, t'as vécu pire.

-Ah oui, mon viol ? C'est pas parce que je survis que je vis crois-moi., lui dit-je en fermant les yeux.

-Non, enfin, oui, mais j'allais plutôt dire que t'était sortit avec moi et que franchement c'est plutôt dur., rigole-il.

Je souris et ouvre les yeux.

-T'es stupide tu le sais ça pas vrai ?, me moquai-je.

-Je voulais te voir sourire c'est tout., conclut le jeune garçon.

Pov Santana

-Si je vous vois toucher une fois de plus ne serai-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre popularité !, hurlai-je.

Elles me regardent avec un air apeuré, quelles bandes de demeurées, prête à tout pour une simple imunité au lycée. Sauf une.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose peut-être, Clara ?, demandai-je en me mettant en face de la cheerlider.

Son visage est impassible, elle est vachement confiante.

-Franchement San' je te comprend pas. Cette fille t'a largué et en plus de ça elle sort avec cet idiot de Puckerman, t'a pas envie de la voir souffrir ? Qu'elle morfle un peu ?, répond-elle avec légèreté.

-Non pas du tout. Si tu pouvais ressentir des émotions positives tu saurais de que quoi je parle mais t'es incapable de le faire., je m'approche encore plus près d'elle., je l'aime. Je l'aime et si quelqu'un la touche, je la détruit.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-La grande Santana Lopez est tombée amoureuse. Qui l'eu crut ? Pas moi en tout cas. On fera ce que l'on veut, elle n'a plus l'imunité ! Et si tu essayes de nous faire du mal, c'est toi qui perdra tout ! Alors tu peux rien faire, Lespez !, s'exclame-elle alors que les autres applaudissent.

Je me recule et me retourne. Je peux rien faire. Je peux rien faire. Je peux rien faire ! Une larme coule lentement et je m'en vais sans un regard pour l'équipe. Et puis les yeux de Rach', quand elle est partie aux toilettes, la pire chose au monde, la déception.

Pov Rachel

Je suis enfin arrivé au lycée, Noah à mes côtés.

-Bon, ça y est ma juive préférée, c'est le moment de te dépasser. Tu vas tout déchirer, on se retrouve après., annonce le Bad Boy.

-Mais tu devais y assister !, protestai-je.

-Je suis désolé, mais depuis que je t'ai défendu hier, les gars sont prêts à tout pour me tuer, et l'entrainement du vendredi est sacré, si je le loupe, je peux dire adieu au foot.

-Je comprend, je vais devoir y aller seule..

-Jamais., déclare Santana en me prenant le bras.

Je souris sans bouger d'un poil. Puck serre la machoire mais tan pis, il avait qu'à venir.

-Bon poulette, tu te bouges ? Tu vas être à la bourre., continue la latina nonchalement.

Je me mors la lèvre inferieure et aquiesce. On est maintenant dans les coulisses, je sais pas si je vais bien, mais au moins je ne suis pas seule à affronter ça.

-T'es magnifique Rachel, cette robe te vas très bien., complimente la cheerlider en rougissant.

-Merci. Je l'ai emprunté à Quinn.

-Je sais, elle l'avait pour le bal de promo de l'an dernier. On aurait dit Cendrillon dans cette tenue.

-Oui, elle est belle. La robe. Enfin, Quinn aussi mais, je parlais de...

Elle me coupe en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier. On est plus ensembles. Je t'aime, et je suis sûre que je finirais par obtenir ton pardon un jour, mais d'ici là, je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse., dit-elle.

-Qui te dis que je vais ressortir avec toi ? Noah est très sympas aussi.

Elle s'approche au plus près de moi, son souffle caressant mes lèvres.

-Noah est génial. Mais on sait toute les deux qu'il y a que moi qui te fait cet effet. Pas vrai ?, murmura-elle.

-SUIVANTE, RACHEL BERRY !, hurle une voix de femme depuis l'auditorium.

J'halête et avale difficilement ma salive.

-Allez, va lui montrer le vrai sens de ton prénom., souffle Santana avant de planter un bisous sur ma joue.

Elle se recule et me fait un clin d'oeil discret en partant vers les sièges. Je prend une inspiration et me guide vers la scène, au centre. C'est Carmen Tibideau qui se tient assisse devant moi.

Elle est connue pour sa dureté envers les élèves, mais aussi pour sa justesse. Bon, à toi de jouer ma belle.

-Bonjour, je suis Rachel Berry et je vais chanter..., je regarde San' en train de me sourire, juste derrière l'examinatrice., je vais chanter "I Won't Give Up" de Jason Mraz.

La cheerlider me regarde surprise mais je l'ignore complètement et me lance quand Mme. Tibideau me donne son signal. Tout se passe bien, et je met toutes mes émotions dans la chanson, comme à mon habitude.

-Très bien Mademoiselle Berry, peut-être à bientôt., finit-elle.

-SUIVANT !

Je sors de la scène sans comprendre le prochain nom, essayant juste de sortir de l'auditorium.

-Rach' ! T'as été géniale !, me félicite Santana à la sortie en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci !

Pov Puck

Je me change dans les vesitaires, et je me demande si l'audition s'est bien passée pour Rachel.

-Puckerman on doit te parler., commence Azimio serieusement.

-J'écoute.

-On te laisse une dernière chance de redevenir un vrai membre des Titans, une dernière.

-Tu dois slushier Berry aujourd'hui. Sinon t'es over mec. Adieu., continue David Karofsky.

-Et vous voulez me faire virer ? Comment vous allez vous y prendre ?, demandai-je en ricanant.

-Rigole pas trop Puck. Écoute, plusieurs cheerliders sont dans le coup. Si t'obéit pas, elles comptent allez se plaindre au coach, pour viol mec. Tu pourrais allez en taule !, me prévient le garçon.

-Hudson ? Tu fais rien ? T'es le quaterback !, essayai-je en me tournant vers mon meilleur ami.

-Je peux rien faire mon gars, ils sont trop nombreux., s'excuse Finn.

-Et vous croyez que Beist vous croira ? Vous avez même pas de preuves !

-Avec ta réputation looser, c'est du gâteau pas besoin de preuves !, ricane Karofsky.

-Trêve de bavardages, tu choisis quoi ?

Pov Santana

On s'enlace toutes les deux, elle a été géniale. Je passe l'heure avec elle à répéter notre duo pour les Selections. J'adore chanter avec elle, c'est apaisant.

Je sors de la salle avec elle, mais je me stoppe net quand j'apreçoit les footballeurs se diriger vers nous, Puck au centre, un gobelet à la main.

-Oh non., chuchotai-je.

Rachel soupire un grand coup et ferme les yeux.

-Puck tu vas pas faire ça ?, provoquai-je en me mettant devant la diva.

-Dégage Satan, je suis obligé, ils peuvent m'emmener en prison !, répond le footballeur en me poussant.

-T'es un bon gars Puckerman., ajoute Karofsky., pas comme ton père.

Je le vois se tendre mais sans plus. Il s'approche de Rach' mais se retourne d'un coup et lance le verre en plastique sur David en criant 《va te faire foutre !》. Celui-ci ferme les yeux.

-T'es un homme mort Puckerman !, hurle-il en partant.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de rire que j'entend un petit cris de la part de Rachel. Elle est recouverte de slushie. Je vois Clara se marrer avec son air de peste.

-Putain je vais te tuer !, dit-je en me jetant sur le bourreau de ma copine.

Je tente de la frapper mais Rach' me tire par le bras en pleurant. J'halête.

-Viens, tu peux m'aider à me nettoyer s'il te plaît ?, demande-elle en sanglotant.

J'aquiesce et nous nous postons dans les toilettes.

-Ça va allez Rachel., rassurai-je en enlevant tous les morceaux de glace pilée.

-Je sais, c'est juste un peu fatiguant., sourit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Bon sang j'en ai marre ! Je pourrais empêcher ça, il suffit que je quitte cette équipe de pestes et que je leur botte le cul !

-Sanny, je vais bien. Ne pleure pas.

Je la regarde, incomprise et me met devant le miroir, le visage ravagé de larme. Je devrais pas réagir comme ça, je suis Santana Lopez, et je suis une garce, pas une peureuse.

-Pourquoi ?, demandai-je en me mettant devant Rach'., pourquoi faut-il que je sois tant accrochée à ma popularité ?!

Elle ne dit rien et se lève.

-Calme toi et assied toi., dit-elle.

Je me laisse tomber le long du mur des toilettes.

-Il y a qu'avec toi que ce genres de choses arrivent Rachel. J'aimerais vraiment détruire ces nanas ! Merde !, pleurai-je en hurlant., si j'étais plus courageuse ! Tu serais pas dans cet état ! Je me hais ! Tu méritais tellement mieux pour ta première fois et moi je t'ai offert mon corps, cette épave ! Kurt et Mercedes ont raison je suis ignoble et tu aurais jamais du coucher avec m...

Je ne finis pas mon monologue, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. J'équarquille les yeux mais ne la reppousse pas. Elle m'avait manqué. Le choc électrique qui s'était produit la première fois que je l'ai embrassé est de nouveau là, avec plus d'intensité, plus de détresse..

Le baiser se prolonge et pour ne pas le rompre, ce qui nous ramènerai à la réalité, je lui demande l'accès de sa bouche, je lui demande plus. Et elle accepte. Nous nous unissons, retrouvant cette sensation si bonne, qui me rend si accro à elle.

Je peux pas la laisser partir, je quitterais les cheerliders pour elle, je ferais tout. Elle se recule enfin, à bout de souffle, les lèvres boursoufflées.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Désolé., s'excuse-elle sans bouger.

-Rach' je t'en pris on le voulais toute les deux, ne sois pas désolé, ne me dis pas que c'est une erreur.

-San'...on ne peux pas. Je suis pas sûre de vouloir te faire confiance à nouveau. J'ai beaucoup souffert.

-Je sais. Mais je suis prête à tout sacrifier pour toi ! Je quitterais Sue et les cheerliders si tu veux !, promis-je.

-J'ai envie de te croire Santana, mais je peux pas te faire ça, juste parce qu'on a envie de coucher ensembles là, tout de suite.

-Alors si t'en a envie fais-le. Couche avec moi, ça changera rien je te jure, je veux juste te faire plaisir. Nous faire plaisir., proposai-je.

-J'aurais jamais du t'embrasser, c'était une erreur. T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien.

Les larmes coulent encore. J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle s'en va mais je lui attrape la main.

-Ne me fuis pas. J'ai envie de faire comme si on était encore ensemble, au moins pour quelques temps, s'il te plaît., demandai-je.

Sans se retourner, elle soupire.

-Va-y, essaye de me le dire, je suis sûre que t'es incapable de me dire que t'en as pas envie., m'amusai-je toujours en tenant fermement sa main.

Seules nos respirations se font entendres, tout le monde est en classe. Je pense pas que ses papas apprécieront le fait qu'on sèche les cours, mais en vrai, je m'en fiche.

Elle se retourne, me plaque contre un mur violemment, et me tient les deux bras au-dessus de la tête.

-J'en. Ai. Pas. Envie., crache-elle.

-C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes, Berry., souriai-je.

-Ferme-là Santana, je veux pas t'entendre !, hurle-elle.

Wow, jamais elle n'a été aussi violente.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu te trompes, Rupaul.

Elle arbore un regard rusé en souriant.

-Pourtant tu devrais Lopez, avoir peur de moi. Je peux être, très méchante., me prévient la diva en replaquant mes mains alors que j'essaye de lui échapper.

-Jamais j'aurais peur de toi, je te trouve beaucoup trop sexy pour ça.

-Tss, tu perds rien pour attendre.

Elle m'embrasse avec fougueur et passion, et me mord la lèvre inferieure, je laisse échapper un gémissement. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit, elle me laisse lui enlever son tee-shirt.

-Ça veut pas dire qu'on se remet ensemble, c'est juste un, derapage., dit-elle entre deux baiser.

J'aquiesce rapidement, je m'en fout, je veux qu'elle me fasse l'amour, maintenant. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait, pendant une bonne heure. C'était génial. Sa tête sur mon épaule, on reprend encore nos souffles.

-Merci., avouai-je., ça me donne un espoir.

-Ouai, j'avoue que c'était un truc de fou., répond-elle en fermant les yeux.

-Mmh.

-Je vais devoir y aller tu sais ?

-Oui., soufflai-je.

-Alors, à bientôt ?, questionne la diva en remettant un mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je souris doucement.

-Évidemment., répondit-je.

_Ellipse, 3 semaines après les selections._

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis cette épisode. J'ai passé Noël avec ma famille, et Abuela a accepté de m'avoir avec eux, même si elle ne m'a pas adressé un mot.

Rachel a eu sa réponse de la NYADA et comme prévu, c'est un oui. Mike, Brittany se sont eu aussi confronté aux examinateurs et ont réussi à être acceptés.

Rach' a aussi postulé pour Yale, tout comme Quinn qui elle a pris un cursus artistique avec spécialité photographie. La diva m'a dailleurs raconté pleins d'anecdotes en compagnie de la blonde, elles ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et Ice Queen lui a expliqué pleins de choses.

J'étais un peu jalouse mais, ça m'a permis de renouer mes liens avec Brittany et les autres New Directions. D'ailleurs, on a réussi à décrocher un ticket pour les Nationales. Et par la même occasion, mon ticket pour la NYADA.

Mr. Shuester et la mère de Quinn, Judy ont décidé de se marier juste après les Selections et oui, ça c'est bien passé. La blonde était très contente, elle qui considère William comme un papa, ça les a rapproché.

Tout le club a chanté pendant la soirée, le prof était vachement ému. Je comptais reconquérir Rachel à se moment mais, elle a accepté de sortir avec Puck, me disant qu'elle devait passé à autre chose.

J'ai beaucoup chanté, ça m'a aidé à passer à autre chose comme par exemple "Constant Craving". J'ai presque vu Rach' essuyer une larme pendant ma performance.

Brittany et Finn nous ont dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, et par la même occasion que le Balaineau avait été accepté dans son école, L'Actor Studio. Et là, je suis à un jour de mon audition, complètement vidée de toute confiance en moi, écoutant les discours de Quinn qui essaye de me motiver.

-Bon sang San' tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? D'habitude tu n'y penserais même pas à cette audition !, me rappelle la jeune blonde.

-Quesque t'en a à foutre Ice Queen ?

-Je suis la cause de tout ça. Tout irai bien si je ne t'avais pas embrassé., lâche-elle.

-De toute façon Rachel et Puck vivent le parfait amour, je vois pas pourquoi elle reviendrait vers moi !, me plaignai-je.

-C'est vrai, après tout t'es juste une fille complètement idiote.

-...

-Avec aucun humour en plus ! Mon dieu t'es jamais drôle, comment elle a pu succombé !

Elle est un peu dure avec moi quand même.

-Mais bon en tant que latina je te comprend, même si on doute parfois de ta nationalité vu ton accent !, rajoute Quinn.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es vraiment une garce Fabray ! Tu penses qu'à toi ! T'es qu'une putain de garce et je peux te garantir que tu vas mourrir si tu me reparles sur ce ton !, hurlai-je.

Elle me regarde et sourit.

-Bah voilà t'es de retour., sourit-elle.

Elle me fait un bisous et me lance un 《à demain》 en partant de chez moi. Je me couche rapidement avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Oui, je vais la récuperer.

Merde, je stresse même pas ! Dans deux minutes, je vais passer devant Cassandra July pour me présenter en tant qu'élève à la NYADA. Et je vais bien.

-Bon, Santana Lopez ? C'est à toi !, hurle l'examinatrice.

Je m'approche avec assurance et remarque que Rach' est là, dans les gradins.

-Je suis Santana Lo...

-Je sais qui t'es ma belle, maintenant montre moi ce que tu sais vraiment faire avec ton corps et ta voix., me coupe la professeur.

J'aquiesce. Bon, c'est partit. Je chante "Brave" avec une chorégraphie que j'ai inventé. Tout mes mouvements sont fait avec perfection. À la fin, Cassandra se lève et crit en applaudissant comme une dingue.

-Wow ! En plus d'être canon tu sais chanter et danser ! Tu sais, on pourrais se voir en dehors des cours ne pas discuter du tout et baiser toute la nuit., déclare-elle.

Je fais les gros yeux, elle est malade cette meuf.

-Désolé, mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre., dit-je simplement en jetant un oeil à Rachel.

Pov Rachel

Cette prof est complètement folle ! C'est illégal en plus mon dieu, de quel droit elle regarde Sanny de cette façon en plus ?! Je vais aller lui dire un mot moi.

-Madame, je vous trouve odieuse, comment osez-vous proposer se genre de choses à une future élève ? C'est horrible., repprochai-je en pointant un doigt bien devant moi.

Elle ne décroche pas un oeil de son téléphone, un sourire planté sur son visage. Elle relève enfin sa tête, alors que je la regarde, incomprise.

-Pardon tu disais ? J'étais en train de répondre à un sexto de ce gars là Brody..un étalon !, me raconte-elle.

-Vous êtes horrible ! Je vous disais que ce que vous faites est illégal ! Et puis Santana mérite mieux que vous !, répétai-je.

-Jalouse ?, demande-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille.

-Non ! Je veux pas sortir avec une prof vous êtes trop vieille !, criai-je.

-Offensant, mais bon. Je voulais dire, jalouse de moi ? Parce que moi je peux la baiser si je le veux ?, questionne-elle.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas consentante !, m'offansai-je., bon je m'en vais !

-Fait donc ma petite., finit-elle.

Je me casse. Quelle femme tarée ! Mon coeur bat tellement vite. C'est de la jalousie ? Elle a peut-être raison. Non. J'aime Noah. Fin, je l'apprécie. Mes pas m'ont guidé vers les vestiaires des cheerliders, où Santana se change.

Elle est si belle, comme ça. Je la regarde, m'approche, et sans refléchir, je l'embrasse. Mais, non ! J'ai un copain quesque je fous ?!

-Rach', c'est quoi ton problème ?!, s'exclame la cheerlider.

-Pardon !, hurlai-je en m'en allant rapidement.

Je m'enfuis dans l'auditorium en pleurant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'aime Santana, mais ce serait mieux si je sortais avec Puck, il est le choix le plus sûr. En même temps, je ne pourrais jamais oublier San'.

-Rachel ? Tout va bien ?, me demande celle-ci en s'assayant près de moi.

Je pleure dans ses bras, lui expliquant tous mes doutes, mes peurs, elle m'écoute sans jamais m'interrompre.

-Rachel, il faut que tu ailles voir un psy. Tu es perdu sur qui "choisir", mais aussi sur toi-même, sur ton avenir. Tu dois te poser, et surtout rompre avec Puckerman tant que t'es pas sûre de tes sentiments., me conseille la latina en m'enlacant de ses bras fins.

-Tu m'aides pas en fait.

-Non...je peux pas t'aider a réfléchir, c'est ton combat., dit-elle.

-J'en ai marre de me battre., répliquai-je.

-Je sais, mais c'est la dernière fois, promis.

Je ferme les yeux et m'en vais chez moi. Dernier combat.


	37. Epilogue Fin

_Ellipse, fin de l'année, premier jour des vacances d'été_

Pov Externe

Ça y est. L'année est finie, le lycée aussi. Tout le monde avait accomplit quelque chose au final. Rachel avait réussit à passé outre son viol et elle avait decidé de retourner à New-York pour étudier à la NYADA avec Mike, Brittany et Santana qui avait réussit son audition.

Oui, Brittany avait été diplomée avec l'aide de Finn, qui lui fut accepté à l'Actor Studio, la fac de ses rêves, mais aussi avec l'aide de Kurt. D'ailleurs, celui-ci décida finalement de partir à Yale avec Quinn pour étudier ce qu'il lui plaît, la mode.

Blaine reste à Mc Kinley pour sa dernière année, mais il n'est pas seul, Tina, Artie, Sam doivent eux aussi attendre un an. Mercedes laisse son copain Sam seul à Lima et quitte tout pour L.A, elle veut faire un album.

Puck la suit, il développe son entreprise de nettoyage de piscine malgrès la tristesse qu'il éprouvera après sa rupture avec Rachel.

Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, presque tout. Une chose reste en suspend, mais pas pour longtemps...

La petite diva s'approche presque timidement, pourtant, elle bout à l'interieur. Après une grande inspiration, elle toque à la porte fermée devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, une certaine latina lui ouvre. Santana.

Elles sont restées amies mais, une distance avait été mise entres elles pour éviter de déraper tant que tout n'était pas réglé. Maintenant, c'était le moment.

-Rachel, tu fais quoi ?, demande San' étonné de la présence de la brune.

-Je..J'ai réfléchit tu sais et, je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je ne veux pas., avoue-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je ne veux plus vivre une seconde de plus sans être à tes côtés. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi le soir sans pouvoir t'embrasser. Je veux te faire l'amour encore et encore, jusqu'à en mourrir. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour jusqu'à en mourrir. Je veux pouvoir respirer à nouveau, et sans toi c'est impossible. Je veux que le matin, je puisse t'apporter un petit-déjeuner au lit si j'en ai envie. Et je ne veux pas partir à la NYADA sans toi parce que je suis là bas grâce à toi. Je te veux toi. Rien que toi., déclarai-je à bout de souffle.

Elle respire quelques secondes, puis m'embrasse à pleine bouche, me coupant le souffle. Je suis de nouveau moi. Je suis vivante. Et j'aime être vivante.

Santana m'entraine dans la maison et ferme la porte, ferme un livre pour en écrire un autre. Le notre.

**Fin.**_Voilà ! J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction, et pour une première c'était vraiment fun ! Je compte en écrire une autre qui sera sur mon histoire et mes sentiments, et plus du tout Glee. Néanmoins j'ai quelques idées de One Shot et je pense en écrire dans peu de temps. Pour l'instant je vais surtout me concentrer sur mon histoire à moi, qui prendra du temps à sortir étant donné que je dois m'appuyer sur des faits que je dois inventer. Je parle de "mon histoire" mais ce ne sera pas tellement vrai, j'ai 14 ans, mon histoire n'est même pas commencée, mais par contre le personnage principal ce sera moi, j'inventerai la suite. La mise en page sera très différente de celle-là parce que mon écriture à évolué mais je ne voulais pas tout changer en plein milieu de ma fiction. Bref, à plus tard !_


End file.
